Once Upon a Disney-Talia
by Nyapoop14
Summary: What if, all your animated characters never loved their prince/lover in the movies? What if, their one true love turns out to be a hetalia character? What would happen to their story? To their ending? Is it still a happily ever after? Short stories of each characters meeting their one true love, and their experience of them.
1. Pocahontas I part 1

Hey everyone, Nyapoop14 is here! Let me explain you a little bit of my story~

This fanfic will be composed of short stories, each story has parts and they are not short. Each story will present the animated movie and a hetalia character. Most of them are princess ones, but there are some with nyotalia characters. There will be a maximum of five or eight parts in every story, so if you want to read one with, example; Germany and Rapunzel, then you would have to either move to that story's part 1, but since I just started this, you would have to wait :P

Hope everyone enjoys this~

* * *

It has been a couple of months since John Smith, the great explorer of London, left Jamestown. It felt like a decade for the young Native American, Pocahontas, whom desperately awaits for his return. Oh how she loves him dearly, it almost broke her when he left from the New World. Everyday, more immigrants from London came to Jamestown, yet none of them were John Smith. Her best friend, Nakoma, tried so very hard to cheer the young maiden, but her heart was stolen by the Englishman living on the other side of the Atlantic. Even her father, Chief Powhatan, also tried to cheer his beautiful daughter, but nothing can be done. All Pocahontas did was wait, and wait.

Today, in the Gregorian calendar, is the month of February, nearing the end of the dreary winter season. And today, like almost every other day of the week, Pocahontas is currently talking to Grandmother Willow for the second time this morning. The morning is beautiful and warm, but Pocahontas herself doesn't feel the essence of the morning's warmth. The young child finds herself impatient to see him, yearning to kiss him on his soft lips once again. Her mind understands the physical pain he must be having due to the bullet, but her selfish heart cannot wait any longer. With her trusty animal companions; Meeko the raccoon, Flit the hummingbird, and Percy the bulldog, she finds herself complaining and worrying yet again.

"My dear child, I do believe that he is feeling better! We all know that the Englishmen are more knowledgable with treating that kind of wound than we do," Grandmother Willow pesters the young woman with a stern yet gentle look. Pocahontas sits up straight with a crossed leg position and begins to pet Percy with a deep sigh.

"I am sorry, Grandmother Willow, but it is hard to wait, especially for so long… I want to see him again," Pocahontas sighs once more with a frown on her face. Behind her, Meeko starts to casually braid her human friend's hair.

"My child, please be patient, we cannot rush fate," Grandmother Willow smiles. The willow tree gives a big wrinkly smile to the young girl, and she too smiles back slowly, but her smile was unconvincing to the elder tree.

"I… I am just worried… what if he forgets about me?" Pocahontas frowns once more, and tilt her head a little to the right as she sees her sad reflection on the swampy, cold river.

"My dear, he will never forget about you! It was fate that you met each other, and fate will bring you two together once more," Grandmother Willow booms with a small, motherly smile. "The winds will guide you to your fate, if you believe in it, my darling."

Pocahontas gives another small smile to the tree. As if by magic, a small gust of wind circles around Pocahontas with a rainbow of colours. Her hair danced elegantly with the wind, slowly un-braiding Meeko's efforts. As the wind continues its choreography, she closed her eyes and allow the wind to lift her body up into a standing position. When she finally stands, the wind dies down and exits into the forest behind grandmother Willow. Pocahontas looks at the direction of the wind with curiosity.

"Grandmother Willow, do you perhaps believe that the wind is telling me to follow it?" Pocahontas asks the wise tree. Grandmother Willow took a small glimpse of the soft wind behind her with curiosity. Once she noticed something about the wind.

"My child, follow the wind! I believe it's telling you something!" Grandmother Willow hurriedly said. This both panicked and relived Pocahontas for a moment. Maybe it could be the lovely John Smith? Maybe the wind is leading her to someone or something close to John Smith? The young Pocahontas will never know unless she follows the whispers of the wind.

Without a moment of hesitation, she follows the path of the wind in an alarming speed, her animal friends running beside her. Pocahontas passes through many trees and bushes, leaps from rocks to lakes, at the speed of her untamed heart. She finds herself feeling exhausted and weak as she keeps running and following the wind's wishes. Instead of resting, she kept moving and dashing past trees of all sizes for her heart will not allow her to stop until the wind stops. Alas, the wind finally takes her to a hill, the same hill where she saw John Smith's boat many moths ago. Memories flashes in her mind of seeing both the ships arrival, and unfortunately, the ship's departure. She remembered the cream details of the sails, the ebony colour of the ship, and the unique men that were on board, even the horrid Radcliff.

To her surprise, as she gaze out to the horizon, she sees a small fleet of magnificent ships sailing elegantly in perfect formation towards Jamestown. Though, there is a lone ship sailing proudly amongst the others. The ship in the middle has its sails standing proudly, even with the wind pushing it forward. The ship's exterior is a rich ebony colour, and at the top of the sails stands a very powerful and graceful British Empire flag. The first ship looked nothing like the immigrant ships filled with families Pocahontas saw for the past weeks, it's far too elegant to be one.

"That ship… is beautiful," Pocahontas exclaims as she smiles upon the radiance of the ship. She then sees the wind going towards the first ship and encircling it. The young Native's eyes widens with a sudden realization. "…The wind is trying to tell me something… John Smith?!" She exclaims. If the wind is trying to tell her than John Smith is in that ship, then her long waiting will be over. Rising with excitement, she immediately dashes down the hill and runs through the forest once more, passing through every tree and plants, until she reaches the borders of Jamestown.

Jamestown was built a couple of weeks after John Smith's departure to Britain, and soon after, many immigrants, mostly men, settled and made their own town. Many of them came in search of gold and riches, while others searched for a new beginning. Pocahontas sincerely wanted to meet them at first hand, but she was not allowed to even step into the fortified town. It was not until an agreement was made between her father and the mayor of the town to never wage fights amongst one another, but tensions between the two races were still very high.

Before Pocahontas could step into the beaches of Jamestown, Flit stops her from her tracks, flipping her wings widely at her.

"What seems to be the matter? I need to follow the spirits of the wind," Pocahontas complains at her green companion. But before she could retort once more, she spots many British people coming out of the fortified city and into the docs. Men are pulling the ropes to get the ship into doc, women are rushing out of their homes with smiles on their faces, and children are staring at awe at the beauty of the ship. Once the first ship is docked, and the other two docked beside it and a rush of immigrants flood out of the boat, many with joyous faces. Many are carrying unbelievably heavy bags, as they gaze at the winter landscape. There are some women holding their children, but again, most of them seems to be young men ageing from twenty to fifty. As Pocahontas marvel at the massive crowds of different shapes and sizes, she yearns to look closer at them, but someone prevents her from taking another step forward.

"Don't you dare, Pocahontas," the maiden turns around to find her faithful best friend; Nakoma. Pocahontas gives her a cheeky smile.

"How did you know I was here?" She asks.

"We've been friends for a long time, of course I know where you would be!" Nakoma gives her friend a small smile before crossing her arms. Her mood then switches to seriousness.

"You were going to go into town, weren't you?" Pocahontas frowns a little at her friend. She then rummages through her bag to pull out the object that John Smith left her with; a compass.

"I… I want to know if he is there…" Pocahontas sighs as she turns to look at the garish ship before her.

"Pocahontas… I seriously don't get you," Nakoma states with a pout. Pocahontas gives her a questionable look in return. "I mean, I understand you and John love each other, but pl-ease, you've got a great person right here that can do whatever he can't. I mean, I have comforted you for the past moths, right? And I mean, you guys _did_ only meet for, what, a day? So, in my defence, I am much more important than him!" She declares. The two then look at each other, before bursting in laughters. They try to laugh as silently as possible to not attract attention, but it was really hard to do.

"W-what made you want to point like that, Nakoma?" Pocahontas says between laughs.

"I-I don't know…. just want to get that out and see you smile again, that's all," she honestly states. She then gives her friend a hug.

"And… it was more than a day," Pocahontas teases. She then goes to seriousness once more. "Nakoma, you are an important friend to me, and I thank you for making me laugh, I really appreciate it… but… I… I want to know…"

"Pocahontas… I-" Suddenly, sounds of soldiers marching disrupt their conversation and attention, as both turn to the location of the sound. Sure enough, the loud sound came from the main ship that docked in minutes ago. Soldiers stood at the sides of the platform with a stern salute form. Puzzled at the weird situation, Pocahontas moves an inch closer. To her surprise, someone comes out of the ship, more specifically, a man. He's not too different compared to other immigrants Pocahontas have seen before. He has similar pale face and similar British attire. To Pocahontas he looks more mature compared to his young-looking body. The young maiden couldn't clearly see his face, but by looking at the young girls in Jamestown's dreamy looks, he must be quite handsome.

Finding herself distracted by the man's presence, Pocahontas shakes her head and concentrated back to her real goal. She scans around the port, then Jamestown, and then the bustling beach of people, but she couldn't find John Smith anywhere.

"Oh spirits of the wind, why did you bring me to Jamestown?" Pocahontas asks with a distressed voice to the swirling wind above her. She watches the many colours of the leaves fly around in circles above her. Suddenly her expression changes to confusion as she trails the path of the wind once more. To her amazement, the wind waltz around the Englishman, which causes his papers to fly out of his hands. His hat too flies away from his head, and gently rests itself a couple of meters in front of him. Pocahontas does not understand the actions of the wind spirits, but she suddenly finds herself entranced at the handsome face of the young man. His hair are a dirty-blond colour, unruly, his lips are a pale peach colour, untouched, and the shape of his dark eyebrows are unusually thick, but what entrances Pocahontas the most is the beauty of his emerald green eyes. The colour is so rich and gradient, nothing that she has ever seen before. His eyes seems adventurous, gentle, and at the same time mature. Pocahontas has never seen a pair of radiant eyes like his that could make her heart beat faster the more she stares at him.

"Wow, he's very handsome, isn't he?" Nakoma smiles as she finds herself mesmerised by him as well. Pocahontas slowly nods at her friend, not shifting her eyes away from the pale immigrant. The wind begins to spin around the Englishman once more, which gives Pocahontas a sudden realisation.

"The wind spirits… it is telling me something about him!" She gasps. "I must go and see what he's-"

"No, Pocahontas, don't!" Pocahontas finds herself being drag down by her friend once again. "I know how much you want to talk to him about John, but he just came from the other side of the salt sea! If you approach him, he might think that we're attacking him!" To much of Pocahontas's dismay, Nakoma is right. All she could do now is wait until fate comes and help her once more.

* * *

**Jamestown**

After a long trip on the salty Atlantic Ocean, Arthur Kirkland is happy to be on the ground again. It's not that he do not enjoy riding on the boat, not at all, he didn't favour the rowdiness of the crew, or the bunch of arguments between the officials and the crew. He just wanted some time of peace and tranquillity, a time to rest and continue writing his many stories and poems. He was a literate man, with a love for adventure, and at the same time, diplomacy. Even though he's stated as a gentleman, truthfully, he enjoy the seas and the boat, but if he was in charge, that is. If he was the captain, then he would have a more enjoyable trip than being the 'Very Important Personal'. Although he's diplomatic, he's also in charge of the British navy, and a representative of the kingdom itself. To everyone, he's irreplaceable.

After picking up the scattered pieces of paper and his hat, he continues his walk out of the ship with greetings from the immigrants of Jamestown. Seeing as he is the only one getting off the ship first, he gives a small whistle which then appeared an elegant white stallion before him. With pearl white skin and mesmerising grey hair, the horse descends from the ship full of bags on his back and walks to his master's side. "Thank you very much for carrying my belongings, Prim," Arthurs gives a small smile to his trusty horse, who neighs happily at him in return.

"Oh, Sir Kirkland, Sir Kirkland, sir," Arthur looks up to find a short Englishman walking towards him. He is rather old, probably in his fifties, wearing a white shirt underneath a black vest, velvet tie wraps around his neck, and matching noir trousers on his legs. A thick grey moustache hangs on his lips as the pale man calls Arthur's name.

"Good morning dear Mayor of Jamestown," Arthur gives the man a small bow as the man does the same in return.

"Welcome to Jamestown, home of the colony of the British Empire!" The Major stretches his arms wide upon giving a big grin to Arthur, who softly nods at him in return. "How was your journey, Sir Kirkland?"

"It was rather… joyful," Arthur sighs deeply as he finds himself reminiscing at the loud and terrible journey here. The Major nods eagerly at Arthur's lies.

"I see, very well then old chap! I have heard so many things about you; being the king's right-hand man, a novelist, a friend of the priest, and so much more! Yet, you are still young and handsome, my lad," the Mayor praises the young Englishman, who blushes at him in return. From this small blush, a bunch of young ladies silently squeals at the sight before them.

"I…erm… the things that I did was not major or anything…" Arthur said with the blush on his face. "Though if you want me to show you my latest book, a top selling novel, I'll let you," the young Englishman says proudly, which put the Mayor in a puzzled face at his tsundere personality.

"Oh, I would be delighted to read it sometime today, but I believe you also have other things to do in Jamestown, am I correct?" Arthur nod his head at the Mayor's change in subject. He first sets all his papers and books on his horse, before taking out a red coloured book. After flipping a few pages forward, he came across the pages he were looking for.

"Yes, I came here under the decree by King James of Britain himself to check upon the development of Jamestown, and also the supplies. We have read your letter not too long ago and bought all the supplies you need, plus a bit more because of the increase in immigrants," Arthur informs the happy Mayor. Once he said those words, a couple of men begun to carry boxes after boxes of supplies into the port. The people of Jamestown rejoices.

"Thank you oh so much, old chap!" The Mayor gives Arthur a quick hug and a fast handshake. "It has been a struggle for us to whit-stand the harsh winter here with the old supplies, but I'm glad we have more that could last us till the end of spring!"

"Erm… you more than welcome, Mayor. These supplies would possibly last you until late spring, but they must be refrigerated properly and stored in the correct temperatures," Arthur states while recounting the supplies once more from his trusty red book.

"Then... Will you be staying here to accompany us for a while, old chap?" Arthur nods at the Major's question. "That's marvellous! How long will you be staying, lad?"

"It is lovely to have you here, Mayor. I would be staying for-" before Arthur could finish his sentence, a bunch of young women crowd around him.

"For a week!" One woman says.

"No, for two weeks!" One woman adds.

"No, for FOUR weeks!" Another squeals in excitement.

"How about, FOREVER!" A silence was heard from one women's suggestion until loud squeals and nods could be heard all over the New World.

"Okay, okay, that is enough young ladies!" The Mayor pushes some girls away from Arthur, which allows him to breathe and hear again.

"Actually, I will be staying here for about a week or so, then I must be getting back to London," the Englishman states as he sturdies his hat and messy hair. All the girls frown and echoes sounds of sadness.

"And I am sure Sir Kirkland has a lovely girl back in London," the Mayor place his hands on his hips with frustration at having to shoo away girls like flies. Arthur blushes deep red at the comment. He then hides his face with his hat for a moment.

"Erm… I don't have anyone like that. I haven't married any woman or are seeing any… yet," this caused another chorus of squeals from the young maidens. The Mayor looks at him with astonishment.

"B-But Sir Kirkland, you are famous and wealthy, not to mention a gentlemen with good looks, are you sure you haven't met anyone?" He raises his eyebrows with curiosity. Arthur nods at his reply while still trying to hide his blushing face. "Young lad, how old are you?"

"I am twenty-two years old…," Arthur gives a sheepish reply, which made the Mayor go into a little shock.

"Oh my, you should have been married a long ago… though the age doesn't seem to matter for men, but I'm sure there were suitors in London!" The Mayor continues his rant and, at the same time, the girls continue their sighs. Arthur stood there uncomfortably while listening to the Mayor's rant about marriage and its importance to both a man's and woman's life, etc. Both Arthur and his horse finds themselves shrugging at the situation before them.

"Oh, my dear, stop scolding the poor lad and show him around town," a short woman wearing a light cream dress with white apron and headband comes in and pinches the Mayor's cheeks, who jolts with surprise at the sudden action. The old woman then looks up at Arthur with a motherly smile. "I am sorry Sir Arthur Kirkland for my husband's ranting." Arthur nods at her with a thankful face.

"Oh, my, I'm sorry for that Sir Kirkland," the Mayor gives a small apologetic look, which Arthur took in as his apology.

"Now, show the lad around and tell your sons to put his stuff in the inn," the Mayor's wife slaps her husband with a wooden spoon on his head. As the Mayor rubs the injured spot, he calls upon his three boys in their late teens, to help with the unloading of Arthur's luggage, which isn't much.

"Okay, Sir Kirkland, please follow me," the Mayor signals Arthur into the gates of Jamestown. In there, he finds the small town as bustling as the loading going on outside. There are more maidens who're sighing at his arrival inside, but in the mix of all that, there are also men who're scoffing at him. Remember, he's not the strong and brawny type like many the men in this era, so men see him as unmanly and weak.

_"In sixteen hundred seven_

_He sailed the beautiful sea!_

_Oh handsome Sir Arthur sailed_

_To the bountiful Jamestown._

_This New World is now heaven_

_With him as our company!_

_Oh dear, oh my, I think I'm fainting_

_In the bountiful Jamestown._

_Oh dear, oh my, we're all fainting_

_In the bountiful Jamestown!" _All the women sing, both old and young, as they gaze upon the handsome young Englishman walking down the streets of Jamestown, his eyes plastered on his red book. He does this without noticing the choir singing behind him. Many of the men roll their eyes at his small body, and bush the women singing next to them.

"_Oh look at him he's too weak!_

_He can be thrown off like debris!_

_We've seen many men worthy than him_

_In the bountiful Jamestown!"_ In an instant, the women all give heavy glares at the men insulting Arthur. The men, shaken by the glares of women in love, continue their jobs as if they never sung about Arthur.

_"Oh look he's such a gentlemen_

_As he lets that maiden pass!" _An older woman points at Arthur letting a young woman holding many luggages pass down the thin walkway. After giving a gentleman bow to the woman, he continues his reading once again.

_"We don't see these things often _

_In the bountiful Jamestown!"_ The mothers all look at their husbands with crossed hands at the lack of gentleman-ways in the town. Meanwhile, the husbands whistle their wive's glares, and slowly walk away.

_"__Oh how we wish he would stay long_

_In the bountiful Jamestown!" _Feeling as if people are watching him, Arthur turns around to find the towns people just doing their usual work, with the occasion of young maidens sighing at his looks.

"Come along now, old chap, I'll tell you all about this new colony!" The Mayor eagerly says as he leads the Englishman into the small yet bustling town. "Okay, so here are the houses that many families stay in. We usually get up early in the morning to work on the crops and to keep the fields steady, but since it's winter, we couldn't do a lot of things!" The Mayor points at the multitudes of small houses around him with families working inside. "The city is fortified by about ten meters tall of wooden walls, each corner of the triangle is guarded by night and day guards, who keeps the Indians out of our town!"

"The Indians? How are they?" Arthur asks the Mayor with a part worry in his look. The Mayor gives him a small frown before cheerfully smiling once more.

"Tis alright... I supposed... We haven't instigated fights against each other recently, though they did say that they'll keep out of our territories… but truthfully, I don't trust them very much," he says.

"And they are willing to keep this promise of theirs?" Arthur asks with a little worry in his tone. The Mayor stops in his tracks and looks back at him with uncertainty.

"That, I do not know, old chap. Though, Pocahontas did say that she will keep the relationship between the two races steady," the Mayor states with a little worry in his tone. Arthur squints his eyebrows looking puzzled for a moment at the name the Mayor mentioned before.

"Pocahontas?" He asks upon stuttering trying to pronounce the Native's name.

"Oh, yes, you haven't heard of Pocahontas? You remember Sir James Smith, lad? Well, when he came into Virginia, he fell in love with an Indian girl called Pocahontas, and she loved him back. Unfortunately, he was shot by someone and he had to go back to England without her," the Mayor retells the story to the young Englishman, who nods at the somewhat familiar tale.

"I think John Smith told me about someone named Pocahontas back home…" Arthur states while trying to remember the story.

"Oh, you know Smith?" the Mayor asks.

"Yes, he's a friend of mine. Though I'm curious, who shot him?" The Englishman looks at the Mayor.

"That, I'm afraid I do not know my boy. I came here a couple of weeks after Smith's departure, so I'm not sure myself. Maybe Pocahontas knows, but the Indians have been stationing their warriors every time immigrants come… it's a big bother," the old man sighs while looking at the ground.

"But none of you have fought each other recently, correct?" The old Mayor nods at the question.

"But we still have very tense relationship between one another, it's not a very comfortable life. None of our men or women are able to go into the forest without being threatened, which is why it's hard for us to do any agricultural activities," he complains with a sad look on his old face. Arthur gives him a sigh and slightly pats his back.

"Don't you worry, Mayor, I will try my best to settle this dispute before I leave the New World," he says with a proud look on his face. The Mayor jumps happily as he shakes Arthur's hand wildly.

"Oh thank you, thank you, lad!" His old feet continue to jump up and down with excitement.

"Oh, after you get rested on your inn, why don't you come and join my family and I for supper tonight? We would be so glad if you come," seeing as how he couldn't refuse the offer, Arthur nod his head. Once the Mayor calms down a little more, the Englishman feels a wisp of wind dancing around his body once more and nearly blowing his hat away. The first time was okay, but this is the second time this happens to him. _What exactly do they want…?_ Arthur thought to himself as he looks at the wind dancing before him.

"It's awfully windy, isn't it?" Arthur asks, still holding onto his hat.

"Well, we it is winter… but are you sure, young lad? I don't feel much wind from my end," The Mayor states as she shrug his shoulders.

After walking for more than an hour all over the small town while listening to the Mayor's detailed descriptions of everything, Arthur finds himself getting exhausted from the walk. He met so many different people, and at the same time discovered so many synonyms for the word 'hello'. Once he reaches the small inn he's staying at, his tongue becomes dry from replying to the Mayor's explanation, and his hands becomes numb from the intensity of his note taking skills. With one last wave at the Mayor, he steps inside the inn to find a middle-aged man standing behind the counter.

"Hello there Sir Kirkland, how did you like our town?" the inn-man asks Arthur, who's currently yawning.

"Sorry, excuse me for the yawn. It was very lovely, I love the progress this town is making," Arthur exclaims, hiding away his tiredness from the kind inn-man.

"I'm glad it's to your liking. Your luggage and other belongings are in you room, and your horse is eating supper at the nearby stables," the inn-man says before plopping the keys on Arthur's hand. Once he says goodbye to the supposed owner, he climbs up to the top floor and walks down a couple of meters until he sees his room number. With a couple of turns on the keyhole, the door finally opens to a medium size room. It was just like any inn in London; wooden and small. A window lies to the left of the bed, which is situated horizontally across the room. His luggage are seated neatly to his right, a small sturdy study table stands on his left, and a mahogany wardrobe neighbours the luggage. The curtains of the window are patterned nicely and matches the peach colour, a bright red rug situated itself in the middle of the room, and a lamp stands tall on top of the night table to the right of the bed. Everything didn't look like the materials were cheap, nor did it look expensive. It was good enough for the middle class, which Arthur didn't mind at all. People would often give him rooms similar that to a nobleman's, which bothered him a little, so he's pleased upon looking at a normal sized room again.

Without a time to spare, Arthur finds himself opening his shoes sluggishly before closing the door behind him. As if on a trance, he flops down wearily on his bed, face flat. He then begins to stuff his face into the pillow for a moment while reflecting on the long and tiresome tour he had. He then turns his head to face the window, only to be slightly blinded by the rays of the sun. "What time is it?" He asks himself as he looks at his pocket watch, but it was no good since it was still in British time. The poor lad just wanted to take a small nap, but he knows he's far too busy for that sort of thing.

"I shouldn't be taking a nap… but…"Arthur soon find himself dosing off into sleep, without a care in the world of the loud noises going on in the background. He's far too tired to grumble at the noise. Just before he goes into a deep sleep, his mouth sings something that causes the wind to circle around him once again.

"Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain…? Can… you paint with all… the colours… of… the… wind…?" A gust of wind burst through the window and dance with the rhythm of the song as it lift's Arthur's hat off his head, to reveal the bright blond colour of his hair as it radiates with the beautiful afternoon sun.

* * *

How was it? Good? Great? Comment and like! :D The song that the people are singing are from the beginning of Pocahontas, "The Virginia Company" but with different lyrics ^^

Hope you enjoyed this~ the next part will come out soon :D


	2. Pocahontas I part 2

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter for Once Upon a Disney-Talia with PocahontasxEngland :) I hope you like this chapter :)

So, this story might be very long with many parts in it, so I was wondering if you guys want to start a new Disney-Talia story while still continuing the parts, or do you want to read it in order?

Example: continue with having Chapter 1: Pocahontas part 1, Chapter 2: Pocahontas part 2, Chapter 3: Pocahontas part 3,...

OR Chapter 2: Pocahontas part 2, Chapter 3: Cinderella part 1, Chapter 4: Pocahontas part 3, ...

* * *

**Pocahontas and Nakoma**

"Another day, another failure, huh Pocahontas?" Nakoma sighs as she place her hands on her chin out of boredom. Yesterday, the mysterious Englishman did not go out of Jamestown, which puts Pocahontas in the centre of nags from Nakoma. Today, the two friends are watching over Jamestown once more in the bright morning. "I can't believe we spent all of yesterday tracking that guy, and we don't even know when he's coming out!"

"I know, I know, and I am very sorry for yesterday… but… I need to know…" Pocahontas says followed by a desperate sigh. Nakoma gives her friend another sigh.

"Fine... But only for two hours, after that, we're leaving okay-?" Before she could continue her sentence, Pocahontas gives her a big hug full of happiness.

"Thank you, thank you, Nakoma!" Pocahontas giggles at her friend, almost wanting to hug her again. With that, the two friends set out to Jamestown once more in search for the mysterious man named Arthur Kirkland. But, little did they know that a certain father is watching them aimlessly in the shadows.

* * *

**Jamestown**

"It's alright, it's alright my good boy! I understand how tired you were from yesterday's trip," the mayor smiles at the apologetic Arthur, whom completely forgot the diner he was invited to yesterday. Apparently, his nap raged out of control, and he wounds up sleeping for ten hours instead. When he found himself waking up at 6 am, still wearing his outdoor clothes, Arthur was alarmed at the forgotten promise and immediately rushed to the mayor.

"Are you sure, is there anything else I could do to make up for my mishap...?" Arthur asks with concern.

"No need at all my lad, we were the ones who didn't wake you up on purpose," the mayor chuckles once again. "Plus, did you enjoy your sleep and breakfast?" Arthur looks at him, dumbfounded. He was in such a hurry to change and apologise that he forgot to eat breakfast.

"Erm, I completely forgot to eat breakfast, very sorry mayor..." The Englishman sighs again.

"Marvellous then! Why don't you have breakfast with us? What do you say, Sir Kirkland?" The mayor asks enthusiastically. In this situation, there is no way that Arthur would be able to say no, so instead, he happily nods at the offer.

It's been about thirty minutes since they started eating breakfast in the mayor's home, and Arthur seems to have the time of his life conversing with the wife about his new book. They were a very joyous family, the type who wouldn't stop talking; from personal life to. The table has approximately six chairs, one for the mayor, one for Arthur, one for the mayor's wife, and three for their children. Between their conversation, the mayor asks Arthur a question.

"Arthur my boy, where are you off to today?"

"I think I'll be out exploring the colony for a couple of hours, then head back here to do some businesses involving the economy of this town," Arthur explains to the family.

"Outside the gates of Jamestown, my dear? Well what about the Indians there?" The mayor's wife asks with a worried tone.

"Yes old chap, you should watch out for the Indians here, they are savages! Wish John Smith was hear to help us out," the mayor states.

"I have heard good things when John Smith was here... Maybe if it's for the colony, I might try to bring peace with them," Arthur said.

"Oh, you shouldn't my dear, they might come and attack you! We don't want that now do we, especially when you _are_ the right hand man of King James himself," the wife rubs Arthur's hand with a worried expression.

"I don't think that will happen, mum. Not when Pocahontas is still here," the youngest member of the family, a seven year old girl, says with a smile.

"Pocahontas..." Arthur mumbles with little confusion at the girls name. It's not like he doesn't know it, for the mayor had told him about her yesterday, but the name seems awfully familiar to him for some unknown reason.

"Yep, old chap, the girl I told you about yesterday. But if you mind me, I don't quite trust her much!" The mayor huffs as he crosses his arms.

"I don't know why you hate her, daddy, she has such a lovely voice!" The young girl grins at her father. Suddenly, Arthur's eyes widens upon remembering why the girl's name is so significant. _I... I need to find her... And soon..._Arthur thought in desperation.

"Do you think... she will allow me to converse with her?" Apparently, Arthur's question erupted an orchestra of gasps around the room.

"Oh, you shouldn't try, Sir Arthur, it's far to dangerous!" The mayor cries at the Englishman. Arthur grimace at the answer, but he knows that he needs to see Pocahontas immediately for reasons unknown to the family.

"It will be alright, mayor, I can protect myself. And I have questions to ask Pocahontas regarding John and myself, so I best be going. Thank you very much for the delightful meal," Arthur concludes. Just before he could exit the house, the mayor's wife stops him on his tracks. She then hands him a small bag filled with bread and other stale food.

"We can't stop you anymore, am I right my child?" She sighs. Arthur gives her another smile as he takes the bag and walks out of the house. Frantically, the mayor follows the young Englishman outside of his own house towards the stables back in the inn.

"Sir Kirkland, please, you must reconsider the dangerous environment outside of Jamestown! If you are injured here, his majesty would surely be angry!" He frantically says with worry.

"It will be fine, I promise. I will be back before sundown, safe and sound, mayor, don't worry," Arthur nods at the mayor before jumping onto his horse with the food bag and his other necessities strapped on the sides. "I will be off now, thank you again." With that, the young Englishman rides out of the comfort of Jamestown and into the dangerous of the woods. Left behind, the mayor could do nothing but slump his shoulders at the failed attempt to stop him. Instead of a staying in a defeated position much longer, he goes up to a guard and whispers in his ears.

"If Sir Kirkland does not come back before sunset, then we must wage a war against the Indians! Listen, Sir Arthur Kirkland is the favourite of the royal family, and his reputation proves as one of the faces of the kingdom itself! If he's gone or hurt, not only the royal family, but the people will be angry at us! And then... there's his family... and probably most of all, his mother..."

Unfortunately, in this very moment, the Indians said the same thing, as they begin to mobilise in order to protect Pocahontas. They overheard the conversation, and they too believe they will not corporate well with the White people.

* * *

**Pocahontas and Nakoma **

"Are we there yet? I think we are lost," Pocahontas asks her best friend as she sluggishly follows her from behind. Nakoma immediately gives her a small glare, before looking at the woods.

"Well, I guess this is_ not_ where the shortcut we used to take is..." The women place her hands on her hips with part frustration.

"Didn't I tell you that it would be best if we went through the same direction as yesterday?" Pocahontas asks with a slight smirk on her face.

"W-well, that way is longer, and I wanted to take a short cut so we won't have to wait for centuries... Like yesterday," Nakoma sneers at the memories of yesterday's boredom.

"Well, Nakoma, I need to look for this man and ask him about John Smith. It is not like he's going to come out of nowhere and stop right in front of me or anything," just before Nakoma could retort, loud sounds of galloping are heading their way. Out of instinct, the girls quickly hide behind the nearest tree, and stayed there until the galloping stops, which it surprisingly did second later. Curious, Pocahontas slowly turns her head in order to see the rider of the horse. To her surprise, and Nakoma's too, she comes face to face with none other than Arthur Kirkland; the man she's been aimlessly searching for. With the looks of it, Pocahontas could tell that Arthur is lost, nothing different from her current predicament.

"Oh... I think I'm bloody lost..." Arthur sighs to himself as he scratches his head in frustration. He then glances around the forest to see if any natives are following him, and to Pocahontas' relief, he didn't sense any. "Oh well, I guess I'll just sit and relax for a bit before heading back... I can't seem to find her anywhere, and if I get too deep into the woods, I might not be able to get back to Jamestown..." Arthur assessed his situation and found it better to just stay put until a plan pops up from his mind. Without further ado, the young Englishman signals his horse to go a couple of meters North where he finds a small ridge next to a very beautiful waterfall. With a small smile on his face, he gets off his horse and pulls out his personal bag and the food bag he received earlier.

Meanwhile, the two girls watch as Arthur pulls out a red book and leans his back upon a tree. Minutes later, and he did not move an inch from up his previous position. "Okay, he's there, alone, now go!" Nakoma whispers at Pocahontas, who is still unsure about the first move she should make. She then glances at Nakoma with an apologetic face.

"Nakoma, could you please do this small favour for me? Erm... Could you please go to the village and stay there, and if my father asks where I am, please oh please don't tell him that I'm close to another white man! He'll be furious..." Pocahontas pleads in whispers at her friend, whom did not complain at the task at all.

"You just don't want to get interrupted, right? Especially when you don't even have a plan of action..." Nakoma smirks. "But fine, I will, but don't expect me to do this every day, okay?" Nakoma gives her friend a small hug before leaving her and her animal companions behind with Arthur in the distance.

"Okay... So... How should I do this...?" Pocahontas bites her lower lip as she looks at her animal companions, who shrugs at her with the same confused faces. Pocahontas then sighs at herself before staring at the man before her. From far away, she couldn't tell much about the man except for the fact that he is rich-looking. She could tell that the man has the brightest, dirty, and unruly blond hair on his head. His eyebrows are sort of thick, thicker than the usual thickness of an eyebrow. What intrigues her the most is his body and eyes. Unlike John or the majority of men in her tribe and Jamestown, he is not tall and all-muscle. To her, he seems small, thin, and fragile; in order words, he looks weak, but unusually, soft and warm. The other physical attribute that attracted Pocahontas again are his eyes. The way they are a deep emerald colour, and the warm, caring, and deep feeling it emits captivates her. It's undoubtably as if she's staring at a beautiful spirit with emerald eyes, soft blond hair, and the thinnest of body. _What a very strange man... How can he look like a beautiful spirit...? _Pocahontas asks, as she finds herself entranced in the man's beauty.

"I should do something now, isn't that right, Meeko?" Pocahontas turns to ask her raccoon friend, only to see nothing but plain ground before her. She then begins to panic and search the perimeter to find her lost friend. To her dismay, she sees the raccoon running towards something that looks to be a small cream sac... Right next to Arthur. The raccoon first sniffs at the sac before smiling and licking his lips.

"Wait, Meeko," Pocahontas whispers his name as quietly as she could in order to not disturb the Englishman. But instead of listening to her, the raccoon graves her a small smile before burying into the sac. He then pulls out what seems to be a loaf of bread and biscuits. To Pocahontas' dismay, Meeko began eating the biscuit first, allowing the loud crunching sound echo the whole forest.

"W-what the..." As expected, Meeko turns to his left to find himself having eye contact with a pair of emerald eyes. The cheeky raccoon gives the Englishman a smile before, unfortunately, runs towards the tree that Pocahontas is hiding behind. The Englishman's eyes follows the trail of the raccoon towards the tree. He squints his eyes more to find an extremely lighter shade of brown from the corners of the tree. Arthur's eyes widens at the realisation of the sudden visitor. He quickly place his book on the ground and carefully clutch his sword tight on his belt.

"Who's there..." Arthur asks, taking smaller and slower steps towards the tree. Meanwhile, behind the tree, Pocahontas clutches her animal friends tight on her body as she stands absolutely still, holding her breath. She prays that Arthur wouldn't be able to find her, but at the same time, she prays that she could talk to him. Unfortunately, the wind spirits follow her second wish, for a gust of powerful wind blows upon Pocahontas, allowing her beautiful black hair to dance. This exposed the young maiden's hideout.

"Huh..." Arthur says as he stares at the clump of hair mysteriously and walks towards the right to see where it's coming from. Once he arrives next to the tree, he immediately turns to his right, to find a pair of dark brown eyes and light brown skin. Both of them stare at each other for a second, until screams of shock brake the stares. Amongst the scream, Pocahontas drops all her animal friends down in order to allow them to run away first before her, but at the same time, Arthur tries to unsheathe his sword. This was a big mistake since the two were only a couple of millimetres apart, thus allowing the sword case to bump on Pocahontas' leg, which disrupts the balance she has. Instead of turning around like her mind instructed her to do, she falls forward onto Arthur, who also couldn't quickly react to the sudden course of action and falls down with her.

"Aaaahhh!" The two gasps. A thud then echoes the forest and a pile of twigs scatter at the area of the cold ground. Seconds after, Pocahontas carefully lifts her body up from the fall, shaking the dirt off her hair at the meantime. Upon opening her eyes, she meets the face of the Englishman just centimetres away from her's. Arthur's eyes flutter open to meet the native's eyes as well. The two then find themselves entranced at each other's faces in a very awkward position. Pocahontas' right arm is near Arthur's head, and her left arm near his shoulder. One of her knee is between Arthur's legs, and the other outside. Arthur, in the meantime, has his legs slightly bent, and his arms scattered on the floor.

For a moment, time halted for them. Only the sound of the wind spirits danced around the little scene before them, flowing their hair through the choreography of the wind. It was not until a minute later when the two realise their embarrassing position. Though, fate has it, the moment when the two tries to get up, they bump each other's forehead, giving them another bruise to remember.

"Ow!" Both said at the same time while rubbing their poor heads. Surprisingly, the head bump allow them to separate from each other into a sitting position. Once they finished trying to heal their fore heads, they look at each other one more time, this time, with silence and confusion. Pocahontas was the first to break the silence as she gets up from her sitting position. She then walks up to Arthur and offers him a hand.

"Oh... Thank you," Arthur nods and accepts the offer.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault..." Pocahontas says with an apologetic look. The two stare at each other awkwardly for a moment.

"Erm... You seem to act awfully normal towards... me," Arthur comments to break the silence barrier.

"Is there a reason why I should not?" Pocahontas asks, puzzled.

"Well, I thought you were going to act defensive towards me... After all, my people and your people don't get along," Arthur explains to the woman.

"Yes, that is true ever since your arrival, but I would not act defensive towards you. I know that there are some kind ones in your...people," she replies sincerely. She then glances down to Arthur's sword. "Though, you did try to pull out that object over there..."

"Well, you did scare the life out of me with that scream... And this is a sword," Arthur explains as he unsheathe the sword. Pocahontas gives him wide eyes as she stares upon the detailed carving at the handle of the sword. Arthur, with her dismay, draws his sword back to its cover.

"Why do you not carry those metal sparks?" She asks with curiosity. So far, many of the White people she had ventured wielded guns, so it surprised her to see such an unfamiliar weapon and no gun. It took Arthur a while to know what she meant by 'metal fireworks'.

"Oh, you mean a gun? I don't carry guns, my sword is enough," Arthur replies. Pocahontas then begins to walk around Arthur, inspecting him strangely from head to toe. Arthur, meanwhile, feels a bit awkward, yet confused at the reason for being inspected. Once she finished, she then stands up straight.

"You are different from... Others... Very different," she deduced.

"Pardon?" Arthur asks with utter confusion.

"You have the same colour hair, but a bit darker, and the colour of your eyes are very... Unique and beautiful..." Arthur blushes upon the comment.

"E-erm... But most of my people have similar colour to mine, it's not very special..." He mutters back. Pocahontas shakes her head.

"It's not just that... You're also small compared to many men, and you are very handsome. But... There is also something that I find... Interesting..." She squints her eyes to get a better look at Arthur, who's just embarrassed at getting compliments from a woman he doesn't even know.

"Ahem... May I know your name... Miss..." He just wanted to end the awkward compliments.

"Oh, I am sorry... My name is Pocahontas, of the Powhatan tribe" she gives the Englishman a smile, whom looks at her in a shocked expression.

"Y-you're Pocahontas? Then you must know John," Arthur asks with a stutter.

"You know John Smith? Oh how is he doing? I hope he is feeling well," Pocahontas immediately changes to a worried tone.

"Yes, he is a friend of mine. My name is Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you Pocahontas. I came to the forest looking for you. I need to talk to you about-"

"John? Do you need to talk to me about John?" Pocahontas cuts in, showing her desperation for her lover.

"Erm, well, that too. If you would like to know, he is doing better than expected... But..." Arthur trails off a bit with a worried look. The young maiden stares at him with wide eyes, waiting for the continued sentence. "He's... convicted as a criminal, and there's going to be a court sentence for him for defying the crown."

"W-what... Could you please explain further..." Pocahontas asks, and from the sound of her tone, she sounds extremely paranoid.

"Well, because for the unknown reason of his wound and Mister Radcliffe's capture, his majesty, King James, is not pleased with the failure to find gold and settle in Jamestown. This is probably why you don't see many immigrants right after of John's departure. Many immigrants came two months after under the leadership of Radcliffe. The reason that I came here is to investigate the truth between the three of you." Arthur explains slowly so Pocahontas could understand.

"Oh... So, what is going to happen to him?" She asks.

"He is going to recover, then prove that he is not guilty. If he doesn't, then he will be in jail for ten or so years at maximum. But if he angers the king or the court even more, he might have... A death penalty..." Arthur says with a frown. This time, Pocahontas falls on her knees to the ground. She is utmost devastated from the news, and seeing as she lived on the other side of the world, she can't do anything. Arthur, feeling a tint of guilt in him, bends down to his knees. "If you tell me what happened, then I might have a way to help..."

"Okay... I will..." Pocahontas then starts telling Arthur everything; from the moment she met John, to the second the gun shoots him. It was painful to tell about the ending, but if she ever wants to see John again, she must. Once she finishes her story, Arthur gets up from his spot and pulls her up gently with him.

"This story is similar to John's and his crew, so they are not making things up, as suspected," Arthur concludes to Pocahontas. "I have a way to prove John's innocence, but it may not be easy..."

"Please tell me how you are going to do that! I need to know!" The young maiden pleads at the young man, who frowns at her in return.

"It's not going to be easy, and it will not happen straight away, but here's what you can do, love; write a letter to the King explaining the whole story. It might not be able to reach him in time, but if I place my name at the envelop, it will reach in a day or two-" before Arthur could finish his sentence, he finds himself being hugged tightly by Pocahontas.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" She lightly squeals. She then pulls her head out to look at Arthur, who's blushing with part embarrassment at the hug. Pocahontas pulls away from him with a questionable look. "Did I do something wrong? Why are you all red on the face?"

Arthur places his hand in front of his mouth and darts his eyes away from Pocahontas. But then, the next words coming out of Pocahontas's mouth shocks him. "Erm... But... How do I do this 'write' thing that you mentioned...?"

"W-what? Yo-you don't know how to write?" Arthur says in shock. He then remembers and sighs to himself. "When you agreed to my plan, I thought that you would be able to write, but it turns out... You don't... Well, it is inevitable..."

"Are you implying that I could not write because I am an 'Indian'? That I'm not _civilised_?" Pocahontas is a bit furious at this statement. She then crosses her arms and stares at Arthur, who doesn't know why she's mad.

"Huh? Of course," he says bluntly. This angers Pocahontas even more.

"Well, I am sorry that I am a 'savage' for not being able to 'write'," she states with a frown. _I thought he was nicer..._ She sadly thought to herself.

"Wait-what? I never called you a savage or anything of the sort," Pocahontas turns around and stares at Arthur with a shocking expression. "You are completely mistaken at what I'm trying to say! I thought you out of all people wouldn't judge others like that... Hmph, you did sing that really misleading song!"

"Wh-what misleading song...?" She asks.

"John told me a song you sang to him... I think it's about the colours of the wind or something... But it's very misleading. You're targeting that song to the White people, right?" He asks grumpily.

"I'm targeting that song to those who judges something based on their appearance, that's all," she states, targeting him back.

"Okay then, but aren't you one of those people?" He questions with crossed arms. She looks at him, puzzled.

"Wh-what are you saying? Are you stating that I am targeting my song to others as well as myself? That doesn't sound right at all!" She counters back.

"Then, what do you know about the 'white people'?" He argues.

"Well, not all of them, but some of them took my people's land without asking, some are greedy, some hate my people, and some use violence to obtain what they believe should be theirs," she counters, getting frustrated by the second. Arthur then takes a couple of seconds to let that sink in, before opening his mouth once more.

"Aren't you also describing about you and your people? Let's start from that beginning; you took land from the forest creatures here, you are all greedy for your own achievements, which includes trying to survive, the majority of your people hate my people, and you achieve taking bigger lands through violence on other tribes... Am I right?" Pocahontas frowns with guilt at Arthur's explanation, admitting to herself that his point is also right. She then realises that she does not know the White people fully, and she shouldn't make those speculations. Arthur looks at her guilty expression and sighs to himself. "It's not that your lyrics aren't completely wrong, there are obviously some truth in it..."

"Then... As a white person, how would you word it?" She asks sheepishly. Arthur releases his crossed arms and takes deep breaths.

"It's not only to a white person… but to a country, a civilisation," Arthur starts.

_"You think I'm an ignorant savage,_

_And you've never been to many places_

_I guess it must be so._

_But still I cannot see,_

_If the savage one is me_

_There is so much that you don't know._

_You need to know ..." _To Pocahontas's amazement, Arthur's voice is what she would always envisioned a graceful spirit's voice to be; beautiful and angelic. His voice is not like John's at all, it is much softer and more... hypnotic, but in a good way. Even her animal companions gaze upon him as he sings.

_"You think you know how to use all your land_

_The Earth is just a spiritual thing you worship,_

_But I know every method and cultivations you can use_

_For your people, for your land, for your country" _Arthur sings as he touches a tree with his gentle hands.

_"You think the only people are the people_

_Who live and talk like you,_

_But if you walk the hardships of a country,_

_You'll gain views you never knew, you never knew."_

_"Have you ever heard the capital in a morning day,_

_Or sing with the workers who worked all day?_

_Can you gather a whole nation in a couple of years?_

_Can you sing will with all the voices of the people?_

_Can you paint with all the colours of your flag?_

_Can you govern with all the hopes of your people?" _He eyes Pocahontas, who's still mesmerised at his singing voice. He then shows Pocahontas the Union Jack button on his chest proudly, then continues to sing.

_"Come drive the same streets that your people built,_

_Come taste the richness of our trade,_

_Come glance at all the efforts you've done,_

_And for once, ever wonder how they did."_

_"The butchers and the lords are my brothers,_

_The dove and the lion are my friends,_

_And we are all connected in a country,_

_In a monarch, a nationalism that never ends." _Although she may not fully understand Arthur's difficult words, but Pocahontas fully comprehends the message of the song. She closes her eyes and daydream of a big country with her people living peacefully amongst the White people.

_"How high can a country grow?_

_If you desert it, then you'll surely regret it._

_And you'll always hear the cry of victory again._

_For whether we are poor or rich,_

_We need to sing our national anthem proudly, _

_We need to paint the colours of our flag."_

_"You can own a country and still,_

_All you'll own is land until_

_You can paint with all the colours of your flag." _As Arthur finishes, he turns around and bows slowly at Pocahontas, who finds his gesture unusual, yet somewhat... Charming. With her cheeks glowing red, she claps her hands at Arthur's song, her friends echoes her claps behind her.

"Th-that was amazing... You have taught me so much in one song; both about countries and your personality..." She smiles at the lad.

"M-myself?" He asks with confusion. He was positive that he only talked about countries and civilisation, not he himself.

"Yes, I learnt a lot listening to you. I learnt that you have the most angelic voice, and that you enjoy singing. Also, I learnt what people can do... So, your people are from a country, and they do everything for the mother nation?" She explains and asks. Arthur first blushes at the comment of his singing skills.

"Ahem... Well, thank you for that comment, though, I don't sing often... B-but, yes, that's what countries do, and the people who reside in the country does everything for their country and themselves," he replies. Suddenly, a gush of win pushes the two closer to each other, which made Pocahontas understand what the winds are trying to tell her.

"Oh... The winds... They're telling me to get to know you better," she looks around at her surroundings, then looks at Arthur with a smile. To her surprise, she meets Arthur's shocked facial expression instead.

"Y-you also know what they're saying?" He asks her questionably. Pocahontas soon after did the same face, and both stare at each other speechless.

"Y-you know how to speak with the wind, as well?!" She asks.

"Y-yes, of course I do... They have been bugging me since yesterday-"

"Then you must come with me to meet Grandmother Willow!" Pocahontas cuts Arthur's speech and holds his hand tight, before pulling him away from his spot.

"W-wait, what about my horse?" Arthur States, but his cries were futile. Instead of responding to him, Pocahontas whistles to Meeko, whom gives her a quick salute before gathering his other friends to place everything on the horse. Afterwards, the horse, led by them, follows Pocahontas and Arthur, as they dash down the forest with Pocahontas herself being eager, and Arthur struggling to keep up with her forced attitude.

Meanwhile, behind them are a couple of Pocahontas's body guard. After watching their every move the whole time, and partly listening to their conversations, they decide to retreat back to their tribe and tell Powhatan the whole story. It was not only because Grandmother Willow's place is sacred to the Chief's family, but also because Arthur, who kept looking towards their direction every time he spoke. It may not be true, but according to their knowledge, Arthur may know about their secret hideout since the beginning, which was completely unrealistic, due to the fact that they were well camouflage and hiding behind a bunch of trees ten meters away from the two. So the real question is, how does Arthur know of their existence in the area?

* * *

So how was it? Good? Bad? Review! :D I'll see you next chapter everyone ;)


	3. Pocahontas I Part 3

**Sorry everyone for the late submission :( I'm in university now and I had a long period of homesickness, so I wasn't able to post any for the past weeks :( I'll try to post the stories more now, don't worry :) **

**And I will post stories chronologically now, with only Pocahontas I until I end this one, and the next one will be... you'll see ;) **

**And without further adieu, here's the new chapter :)**

* * *

"Here we are! Meet, Grandmother Willow," Pocahontas points her finger eagerly at the huge willow tree before her. Behind her stands a very tired Englishman with flushed face. They've been running, with stops by Arthur, for twenty minutes since they left, and not being the active person he is, Arthur is beyond exhausted. Pocahontas sees that he's not looking at her, so she goes closer to him to see if he's alive. Arthur, hands on his knees, huffs and puffs to catch what little breath he has. "You're not very active, are you, Arthur?" She asks with a small smile on her face.

"W-wait... I-I don't think... It's because I'm not active... But... You run too fast..." He says between breaths.

After a few minutes, Arthur finally regained his breath, and look towards Pocahontas, whom became bored of waiting for Arthur, so she started talking to the tree. Arthur couldn't see why she would talk to a random tree, but after pivoting himself to the left, he could see a face coming out of the tree. The trees's face are full of wrinkles, similar that to a very old lady. Seconds later, the tree sees the curious Arthur staring at her, and so she gives him a smile in return

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, my dear. My name is Grandmother Willow, and I heard from Pocahontas here that you understand the language of the wind," she asks Arthur. For a while, Arthur didn't answer her, for he is too mesmerised at her beauty and her age. It's not like he's never seen a talking tree before, but he never knew there would be one in the New World.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something," he says after he snaps out of his trance.

"Oh, it's okay my dear~ Not many people have seen a talking tree before," she chuckles in response.

"Huh? Oh, it's not because of that, not at all, it's because I never knew that there are talking trees in the New World," he explains, which shocked both Willow and Pocahontas. Grandmother Willow have scared countless people with her strange appearance, John being one of them, but when she met Pocahontas, she didn't feel scared, but instead, happy with her appearance. Arthur is now one of the few whom feels normal towards the old tree.

"Really? May I know your name, young man?" She asks.

"Arthur Kirkland, it's a pleasure to meet you," he says happily, kissing the tip of one of Willow's branches. The old woman giggles at his gentleman gestures, while Pocahontas crosses her arms at the act.

"You seem to act normal towards her, Sir Arthur," she says with a playful smirk.

"Well, she didn't scare the living lights out of me, and dragged me half way across the woods, which in fact, also almost killed me," he raises his eyebrows. Instead of being offended, Pocahontas giggles at him and gives him a cheeky smile in return.

"My dear, instead of standing there, come up here," she gently pushes Arthur with one of her branches. Arthur then laughs a little, making both the tree and Pocahontas blush at his actions. He's a cute boy... Better than John Smith, I say... Grandmother Willow thought to herself, before turning to Pocahontas with a cheeky grin. The girl pouts at the old woman's reaction, and watches as Arthur struggles his way up. It usually takes her a couple of seconds to get up to the spot, but seeing as Arthur might take minutes to get up, she decides to quickly get up first. She then sits in a comfortable position, and watches the young man. But to her surprise, Arthur seems to have the ability to quickly and firmly climb from the trickiest of branches. Below him is a shallow pool of water, not able to drown someone, but hurt them a little if they fall. As Arthur is only one step away from reaching Pocahontas's position, the woman then notices something.

"Wait, Arthur, don't step there-" but her warnings are futile. As Arthur steps on that one branch filled with moss, he slips and looses his balance just above the pool of water. To his rescue, Pocahontas quickly grabs Arthur's hand, and pulls him to her spot. "Whew... That was close, though you wouldn't get hurt if you fall- Arthur...?" She asks in panic upon seeing Arthur still grasping her hand, though tighter than before. "Arthur, are you okay?" She asks one more time, shaking his shoulder gently.

"...huh..." Arthur wakes up from his small trance and looks up to see Pocahontas's worried face, and next to her, Grandmother Willow's worried face. With a flushed expression, he quickly releases his grip from Pocahontas and stare down at the ground in partial shame.

"Arthur… are you okay?" She asks once more, leaning her face closer to him, who darts his face away from her. After minutes of staring and darting, Arthur decided it was futile to continue.

"Erm… well… I-I'm… I'm afraid of the water, okay? Please don't laugh," he mumbles, shifting his position away from Pocahontas's view. The native girl blinks at him for a while, in order to get all the information in her head.

"Y-You're afraid of the water? How? Did you not come here by a ship? How did you manage?" This surprises Arthur completely. Usually, if he said this, people would laugh at him, but Pocahontas was different. Instead of taunting him, she was curious and worried about him.

"I am fine on a ship, really… It took me a while to get used to it, but because I love to explore, I have to sink that fear in…" he explains, placing his knee closer to his chest. He then continues, "it all started when I was younger, about four years old, and my family decided to have a picnic next to a river. I don't completely remember, but I somehow gotten myself lost while following a butterfly, and the next thing I knew, I fell into the river. Of course as a four year old, I couldn't swim at the time, so I thought that I was going to drown. I yelled for help, but no one came for my help, so everything went black then. When I woke up, I don't know how long I've been asleep for, but I just saw my mum and my siblings yelling at me with worried faces. Of course I cried and hugged my mum, I didn't know how else I should react to my drowning experience. So… from then on, I have a fear of drowning and falling into the water…" Pocahontas stares at him with wide eyes. This is the first time in her life where someone, especially a man, confesses his weakness to her. And although it may embarrass him, she is happy because of that. With a smile, she grabs Arthur's hands and stares at him with beaming eyes.

"When the weather is warmer, I'll teach you how to swim! I'll help you get over your fear of water, do not worry! Water is fun and very free, that is also why I love it," she explains. Arthur stares at her with a confused expression at her kindness. Instead of awkwardly moving away again, he gives her a small smile in return as he stares at their hands.

"…Thank… you…" He mumbles back to her, making the young woman smile again. She then slowly lets go of Arthur's hand, stands up, and lend him a hand to help him stand.

"Ooh, I've never seen this before," Grandmother Willow states. Pocahontas and Arthur stare back at her with confusion. "It is strange to have a girl help a boy up, isn't it usually the other way round?"

"Oh… I've never thought to that before," Arthur comments. He then grimaces upon a thought. "It's probably because of… my family…"

"Your family?" Pocahontas asks with curiosity. Before Arthur could answer, he feels a sharp sting on his feet, causing him to go back to his sitting position. "What's wrong?" Arthur then opens his shoes, which answers Pocahontas's questions completely.

"Ow… my boots can't withstand the cold here at all…" Arthur comments, rubbing his blistering feet. Pocahontas stares at it for a while, staring at the wounds on his feet with a frown. She then opens one of her boots and hands it to Arthur, who responds to this gesture with a raised eyebrows.

"Try my one. I've tried on your people's shoes, and truthfully, it is not very comfortable to manoeuvre in the snow. I believe my people's shoes are better," she states, gesturing her offer. Arthur slowly nods at her before slipping the shoe on. To his amazement, the shoe is indeed much more comfortable and warmer.

"It really is warmer and nicer!" Arthur exclaims, though he finds himself being stared by Pocahontas and Grandmother Willow.

"D-Does it fit you?" Pocahontas asks.

"Well… it's a little small, but I think I'm one size bigger than yours…" he responds in a mumble. Pocahontas and Grandmother Willow both look at each other before looking at Arthur.

"Arthur, my dear, Pocahontas has one of the smallest foot size in her tribe, also one of the smallest bodies too… to have your feet match close to hers, that is… something…" Grandmother Willow exclaims.

"W-Well… I do have the smallest feet in the family…" Arthur exclaims shyly.

"You mentioned your family often now, could you please tell me about them? Also, maybe you could also tell me about how you are not surprised by Grandmother's appearance…" Pocahontas asks with curiosity. Arthur nods at both questions. He then gives the girl her shoe back, and wraps his feet together with a piece of cloth so it wouldn't freeze. After they are sitting in their own comfortable positions, Arthur starts. He knows that Pocahontas will mean no harm to his family, since his family is what he described to be 'abnormal'.

"Since the two topics are adjoined with each other, I'll tell you about my family first. My family consists of my mother and my siblings, I being the youngest of five. My brother Ian is twenty-eight years old, my twin siblings; Cathleen and Seamas, are both twenty-six years old, and my brother Dylan is twenty-four years old. My mother's name is Alicia, and our family name is Kirkland. Unlike the others, I was born in London like my mother. All my siblings were born in the United Kingdom region," Arthur explains his background.

"United Kingdom…? Is that your tribe?" Pocahontas asks for more detail.

"Well… no, it's a kingdom. A kingdom is a formation of more than one country, state, or territory ruled by a king or a queen. In my case, the United Kingdom is a bunch of countries in one territory ruled by King James. This is called a monarchy- though I think we're getting side tracked," he says in dismay, which Pocahontas nods at him with agreement. He then continues, "one thing you would need to know about my family; we're not normal. None of us are normal for various reasons. One of those reasons is my mother. She is the one who raised us after our father… disappeared or died, I don't know the reason, for I was too young at the time. But anyways, my mother raised us as a single parent, which meant that she needed to get a job, and in my country, for a woman, finding a job is much harder than you may think. But my mother was a strong woman, so she decided to work in… the military," Arthur says in part dismay, which Pocahontas gasps in part shock.

"Women… are allowed to work in the military…?" She asks in confusion. In her tribe, only the men go out for war and fight the battles, while the woman stayed behind in the farm or the houses. This information is shocking to Pocahontas.

"No… women are not allowed to work or be in the military…but because my mother had so much skill, that the army had no choice but appoint her. From then on, the British military became more organised and stronger due to her efforts, which made the royal family thought of her highly. After my mum, Ian decided to take up the job as one of the chair members of the royal family, and he proved to be beyond successful at it at the age of twenty. Cathleen took my mother's blood and also joined the army, making her the head of the ground troops in the East and West of the kingdom. Seamas, the younger twin, took care of the exploration and other campaigns around the globe, so he's more diplomatic than our sister. Both became successful at the age of twenty-one. Dylan, meanwhile, became part of the law and order section of the empire at age twenty as well. I, on the other hand, acquired two jobs; a representative of the country, and the commander of the British navy, but this was when I was eighteen, making me one of the gifted child in the family. I… hope this makes sense…" Arthur asks questionably at Pocahontas's blank expression. He knows that she might not understand these sort of information, but she nods at him anyways.

"I… somewhat understand… but your family seems to be very famous. For me, it's just my father and I… my mother passed away when I was young," she sighs.

"Oh… then… we're similar, because I don't know what happened to my father…" Arthur says in dismay. "And about my knowledge of spirits, my country is very famous for its mythology and tales of the spirit realm. In England, we have spirits, elves, fairies, gnomes, and other mythical beings of all sorts. Actually, my family have been the keepsake of the gate between the spiritual and the human worlds, so it's important for us to understand and know about the mythical beings." With his last and quick explanation, Pocahontas stares at him with amazement.

"So, that is the reason why you are able to understand the wind spirits of our land," Grandmother Willow nods at him. "And to answer you previous question, my dear, we do have many spirits in this area, many of them coincides all around us; the trees, the rivers, and the mountains," she explains, as Pocahontas nods in approval.

"Oh... So they are nature spirits..." Arthur mumbles to himself, feeling happier than before.

"I would love to talk to you about them, if you want. My mother's side of the family have been with Grandmother Willow since the beginning, and I too understand the importance of spirits in the land," she explains gently.

"It would be nice if we talked about them in the meantime," Arthur suggests to the maiden. She then fumbles with her hair a little with a bit of a frown in her face.

"I was thinking... If you don't mind, that is, if we could first talk about your country, about the place you have visited?" Pocahontas asks, shifting her legs for a minute. Arthur blinks at her for a minute, and then smiles at her abundance of interests. He begins with the formation of his country, and then builds up to his people. He explains her about continents, about the cultures he has visited, about the food, the buildings, the people in not only his country, but the other countries he has visited. Towards the end, as Pocahontas marvels at the amount of knowledge Arthur posses, he begins to talk about his novels and his passion, slowly diverting the topic to some of his hobbies. Between his talks, Pocahontas asked questions, and to her happiness, Arthur answers them in full detail, not missing a single point in his description. She was happy that all they could talk about is adventure and exploration, instead of the taboo topic of racism and prejudice. Throughout all of this, Grandmother Willow felt a sensation between the two that she has never felt before. She believed that their understanding of one another through their uniqueness brings them together. She also believed that this aura is much stronger than when Pocahontas met John.

Unfortunately, the sun soon begins to set, and Arthur finds himself stopping abruptly between his explanation. "Oh my… did we talk the whole time…?" Arthur asks her, whom also looks at him with a surprised expression. They have been talking since morning, and right now, the sun is slowly setting in the horizon. Pocahontas then begins to laugh.

"I have never talked this long about something… so interesting!" She cheers.

"Really? Not many have ever thought my talks are interesting… especially a certain neighbouring country…" Arthur scoffs at the thought of Francis, the representative of France.

"It's France, is it not? Or are you talking about Belgium and Netherlands?" She asks with curiosity, which surprises Arthur a little. Even though he briefly talked about those three countries, she remembers them quite well. I think… it wouldn't be long for her to understand to write in English…he thought to himself with a smile.

"Well… Tomorrow we'll start the lesson in writing English," Arthur exclaims, slowly getting up from his sitting position. He then slips his shoe on and gently walks down the roots and onto the ground again. Pocahontas stares at him with disappointment.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" She asks.

"Oh, I promised the Mayor that I will be back at sunset, and if I don't, I think they will come and search for me…" he replies doubtfully.

"And there will be a skirmish between my people and yours, am I right?" She replies with a smile. Again, Arthur was surprised by Pocahontas's intelligence, knowing the current situation before her faster than normal people.

"Then… I will see you tomorrow morning…?" He questions. Pocahontas gives him a nod.

"Yes, if Grandmother Willow minds us being here, that is," she looks up at the old tree, who nods at her eagerly.

"I don't get many visitors, so you are welcome anytime, Sir Kirkland. The wind spirits will guide you to me tomorrow morning," the old woman smiles her wrinkly smile at Arthur, whom bows at her as thanks. Pocahontas soon jumps down the branches in incredible speed, and stands near Arthur.

"Thank you, for helping me with this. I appreciate it," she smiles. Arthur blushes at her kindness.

"Well, it's fine, really… We might not be able to finish everything in one day… but I'll try to do it for you," Arthur responds, questioning Pocahontas at his unusual tsundere attitude.

"Okay… then this is good bye. Ana, Arthur," Pocahontas gestures him with a hand wave. It took the young man a while to understand what she's doing, but he then smiles in return.

"Ana, Pocahontas," he smiles at her, making her blush once more. She doesn't know what this sensation means, but when Arthur begins to leave with his horse, the sensation became stronger and stronger.

It's as if, she wants to be with him… more…

* * *

**Powhatan Tribe**

After a couple of minutes walking and daydreaming of her day with Arthur Kirkland, the young native woman finally reached the comforts of her home. The sun in the background slowly sinks itself down to the Earth, illuminating the sky with its beautiful shades of crimson. Upon greeting her people hello, she spots Nakoma amidst the crowd and runs towards her, giving the friend a big, warm hug.

"Wow, you seemed you had a great time, Ms player~" Nakoma slyly winks at Pocahontas.

"What, no! I'm just happy that Arthur is willing to help me with John's situation," Pocahontas explains with blushing cheeks, which did not help with her argument.

"But your heart says everything," she place her hands on her hips. The girl blush once more, before letting go of Nakoma from the embrace.

"B-but... My heart belongs to John... It's probably because of my excitement, that is all... I hope," Pocahontas mumbles the last part, as she places her hand on her chest to shush her beating heart.

"I don't get it," Nakoma comments.

"Get what?" Pocahontas questions.

"I don't get why you like him. I mean, he's shorter than others, smaller than others, and nothing like John Smith," she pouts. "Though, I'll give him points for his looks," she winks at Pocahontas.

"It is true, he isn't strong, nor fast. But... There's something that attracts me to him, but I am not sure what-"

"Oh, I hope it's not because he's white, Pocahontas," the said girl turns her back around to meet the angry face of none other than her father, Chief Powhatan.

"F-Father!" Pocahontas gasps at the sight before her. She immediately turns around to Nakoma, whom shrugs at her in return. She then mouths 'I did not do it' to Pocahontas, which made her question the source of her father's knowledge of her time with Arthur.

"How many times have I told you; don't go to where the White people are!" Her father sternly states, gaining the attention of the whole tribe.

"I needed to go to him to gain information of John Smith, Father, nothing else," she explains.

"But what if he took you to that wretched town and hurt you? I can't loose you, my dear," Chief Powhatan clenches his staff tightly.

"He won't do that, I promise you. He's different, he will never do that," Pocahontas defended, puffing her chest out.

"How do you know? Are you going to meet him again?"

"I know, father, because he is accepting and understanding towards others, and also, he can understand the voices of the wind," the whole tribe gasps at this phenomenon. Not even the Chief himself is able to understand, only Pocahontas and her mother has this ability, thus questions the identity of this young man even more. "And," Pocahontas adds, "I will meet with him again, for I will need his help for John Smith's situation," she explains.

"John Smith, what about that man?" Chief Powhatan asks. Pocahontas then explains the full detail of John Smith's conviction against the British crown, and that unless she sends a letter containing the whole story, he may wound up with a death penalty. The Chief nods at his daughter's explanation, but after she finishes, he sighs deeply. "My daughter, I'm sure you know that you are in the age of marriage, you must find a suitable husband soon."

"I understand, father, which is why I'm waiting for John himself to come-"

"Not him, my dear, not him," this statement shocks Pocahontas greatly.

"Father... Wait, why not him? You surely understand my love for him, do you not?" Pocahontas asks in panic.

"My daughter, you must know that he lives in a completely different world from you, and that no one will tolerate him marrying someone of different origin and skin colour-"

"Father... What are you trying to say? That you don't... Don't want me to love John?" Pocahontas cuts in, gripping her hand tighter than before.

"No, loving John is fine, but marrying him is another. You are here for your tribe, Pocahontas, and after you get married, you're going to have a son of your own that you will raise to become the next Cheif... And I do not think the other tribes will approve of a marriage between a white person and of our kind. It's impossible for that to happen, and you must understand that with the position of the daughter of the Chief, and the position of the natives who owns this land," Chief Powhatan explains to his daughter with a serious face. Pocahontas only tighten her grip, digging her nails into her glimmering chocolate skin. She did not want to run away, for she knows that it's the sign of giving up. Instead of running, she wanted answers.

"Father... Who will I marry then? Do I have a choice, or do I have to comply with your forceful attitude?" She asks with seriousness of her own. Her old self would never ask her father in such a manner, she would often hide it, let alone leave it alone until she could rant it to Nakoma or any of her animal friends. She herself was surprised at this new surge of power she's experiencing... Probably after the excitement from Arthur's stories and his strong family. The Chief, although astonished by his daughter's sentence, clears his throat.

"In two days, I will introduce you to him. He is from a neighbouring tribe who also complains about the White people in the coast. I believe that your marriage with him will bring peace with the two tribes, so we can declare what is ours and what is theirs, meaning the whites people, once and for all. Do not worry, he is roughly the same height and body mass of Sir John Smith, so I am sure it won't be a problem for you," he states, crossing his arms. Pocahontas shifted her feet a little with a frown upon her face. "But, marriage is not an option, but choosing your husband is. If you would like, find another person that you chose yourself, and they will compete in a series of three different events to show off their skills and talents to you. It's for both me and you to see who would be fitted as your husband. This test will commence three days from now, so get him prepared," he sighs one last time.

With that statement, Pocahontas's eyes shines with glee. "Then, if I add another candidate in this 'game', and if he wins, he will win me? Who will be the judges of this?"

"Yes, that is true. And the judges will be me, yourself of course, and-"

"Nakoma!" Pocahontas interrupts, as she grasps her friend's hand with happiness.

"M-Me?" Nakoma stutters at the sudden gesture before her.

"Very well then," Chief Powhatan nods. "Are you happy with this choice, my dear? I understand your love for John Smith is real, but I cannot wait any longer, for I do not have that much time to live... Pocahontas, you must understand the importance of marriage? I've delayed it for far too long, now is the time..." Pocahontas looks at her father and slowly nods at him. He gives her a small smile and place his hand on her shoulder. "Your mother will be proud of you wherever she is," he adds, before walking off into the distance. At this time, the huge crowd dispersed before the spot of the event, leaving Pocahontas, her animal friends, and Nakoma alone in the area.

"Wait, don't tell me that your candidate is the handsome-but-weak White man you spoke to today?" Nakoma asks with disbelief, but when she sees Pocahontas's nodding head, she knows that this is good to be true. "He's going to die! I've seen the man your dad spoke about, and he is nothing but strength and skill! That white man is not going to make it!"

"He will, Nakoma... I don't understand how, but he will," Pocahontas assures her friend.

"You're not going to say because the 'wind spirits' told you, right? Because I'm pretty sure that neighbouring tribe's man can even break wind," she replies with hands on hips.

"He has skills of his own... Plus, I believe that he will do well..." She sighs with part relief, and part worry for the next two days.

"It's three different trials, which means... Each judge will pick one, right?" Nakoma asks.

"I believe so... But Nakoma, could you please pick something that would both satisfy him and my father? I need him to win, but I cannot give you events that benefits only him..." Pocahontas pleads to her friend, grasping her hands tightly.

"Fine, I will... But you owe me so much," she smiles in return. "But... How are you going to tell him about this situation? And what are you choosing for him?" Pocahontas lets go of her hands, and place them on her sides.

"I have an idea for the event, but convincing him... Is another problem..."

* * *

**It is true that Native American shoes are more comfortable, agile, and warm compared to European shoes at the time. **

**Pocahontas finds one of Arthur's weakness, I wonder what other weakness will he show her later on? Or weakness will she show him later on? Hmmmm... :) **

**The next chapter will come either next week or later this week if I have the time. Thanks for reading everyone, and remember to review and follow this story to find out more about the disney characters and their hetalia partners ;)**


	4. Pocahontas I part 4

"No."

"Please, Arthur, it's for a good cause-"

"No. You cannot make me."

After the long back and forth pleads from Pocahontas, and stern answers from Arthur, the young maiden finds herself in a pinch to convince the gentleman. It has been an hour since their arrival in Grandmother Willow's spot, the same place where Arthur will teach Pocahontas how to write in order to persuade the King to not trial John Smith. Though, they have not started at all since their arrival due to Pocahontas's pestering.

"Please, Arthur! You very well know that I love John Smith, not some tribal man that I have never seen before. I cannot marry him, so I need your help for this. Please, Arthur," Pocahontas finds her self leaning forward at Arthur, whom stares at her with a blank expression and with crossed arms.

"First of all; no. Second of all; why should I do this? My goal is for you to write a letter to the King, not for me to enter in one of your personal and tribal quarrels. There is no way that I will do such a thing in my one week visit to this world. Plus, I do not even understand the problem you have. Tis true that you love John Smith, but he's not here right now, so you cannot marry him," Arthur stubbornly explains to the girl.

"But I love him! I will not marry nor love anyone else but John Smith! I have already decided this the moment he left my land," Pocahontas argues back sternly.

"You are being really stubborn," Arthur counters. This made Pocahontas angrier. _How did I think highly of him the first time? I do not understand myself…_ she thought to herself. "You are complaining about this arranged marriage as if you are the only woman in this whole world that has to go through this. Unlike many females that I have met in my voyages, none of them have a father that would allow them to choose their partners. You are one of the lucky ones, since your father asked you to choose between two. All I am saying is that you are being extremely stubborn," Arthur continues. The maiden looks at him with part surprised eyes. She never thought about it before, about the many other women that had to go through this. Her mother probably went through the same fate, but she never realised it. It is true that she is being annoying about this matter, but she cannot stop herself from voicing her opinions and her beliefs. She's that type of woman.

"My heart will choose whom I love, not my mind. I understand this is for my people, but it does not mean that I cannot help them in other ways that does not involve tearing my voice and freedom away. My heart has already chosen a person, and I will no budge until that person accepts my love in return. This is why I will wait," she looks at Arthur straight in the eye, calmly, which surprises the British man at the change in tone of the woman. He looks at her, and she looks back at him, not budging from that stance for a while. Breaking the stillness, Arthur lets out a deep sigh, and stares at her with calm yet accepting eyes.

"You… are strong," he finally says to her, making the young girl blush a little at the sudden comment. "But, in all honesty, do you need to get married?"

"W-What are you saying? Of course I do…" Pocahontas finds herself trailing off with her answer. She never thought of it, since many females she know in her tribe gets married at a younger age. She's one of the oldest single female in her tribe, which is not a good thing since she's also the daughter of the Chief.

"Do you? Or, are you expected to?" He asks again, this time, with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Well… I never thought of that question… but, truthfully, I want to get married. It is not because of my people, but because… I want to… but I do not have the right answer for this," she roughly explains the confusing question. "Why do you ask? You are married, yes?" Arthur looks at her with wide eyes.

"N-No, of course not!" He stutters with a blush. His answer also surprises Pocahontas even more.

"I thought you were! I mean, you are at the right age, and you have many admirers, am I right?" She inquires.

"Yes, I do, but it does not mean that I am married or in love with any of them," Arthur states with a blush. "My family is full of single people, none of my siblings are married," he adds.

"Even your sister?"

"Especially my sister! She is not the… most female member of the family… let's just say, she's the second most masculine one out of all of us, my mother is most masculine one," he states with grimace written all over his face.

"Oh… but I do not see the problem of that… do men not like that about her?" Pocahontas asks with curiosity.

"Not only that, love, it's because Cathy does not want to loose her authority and liberty to a man who does not like her for her personality. In many countries, not many women have the freedom to do, well, many things in their lives, unless she is of a higher power, or her husband greatly understands her. It's hard sometimes, to find the right person… wouldn't you agree?" He looks at her with soft, hypnotic eyes that forces Pocahontas to stare at him longer than she should have.

"It is… but I'm sure you will find someone that fits into your category," she assures the gentleman. Arthur blinks a few times at her, before giving her a soft smile in return. Pocahontas finds herself yet again blushing at the sensation of the smile. She finds it somehow, cute.

"Anyhow, I will think about your proposal… but it does not mean that I will agree to it… yet," Arthur says to her with his tsundere attitude. He then fumbles under his bag to pull out two pens, crumples of pieces of papers, and a big book of some kind. Pocahontas stares in amazement at the objects before her. Meeko pokes at the weird pen with curiosity too, but before he could bite it, Arthur picks it up and places it on Pocahontas's palm.

"What is this for?" Pocahontas asks, staring at the strange object.

"For you to write. I don't exactly know what hand is your dominant hand, but let's just say you are right handed, because I'm right handed, so it will be easier for me to teach. I'm going to teach you the basics and the alphabet, and then we will see what you can improve on in your own time and for tomorrow," Arthur explains before grabbing the other pen himself, and scooting his body closer to Pocahontas's. The young maiden feels her heart pumping harder as she sees his blond hair flowing next to her black hair. Even though she knows she should concentrate, she also knows that no one can do much progress in the presence of an angel.

**Later…**

A few hours have passed, and to Arthur's amazement, Pocahontas already got the whole alphabet down, and also the style of handwriting as well. It's not as beautiful and elegant as Arthur's, but it is far too good for someone who was illiterate hours ago.

"Wow…" Arthur murmurs with amazement, making Pocahontas pause for a second while writing.

"What is it?" She questions the strange look from Arthur.

"I don't know if you know this, but… Pocahontas, you're a fast learner, a strangely fast one," Arthur describes, placing his finger on his lips.

"Oh… I am?" She tilts her head to the side in confusion. "Well, for me, this activity is… fun and quite enjoyable, maybe that is the reason…?"

"Maybe… but you learn to write faster than my mother," Arthur praises the young lady.

"Your mother does not know how to write? But, you know it so well, I thought she would be the one who taught you," Pocahontas blinks in amazement. She thought that having the ability to be literate makes one… civilised.

"No, my older brother Ian taught me. My mum still does not know how to read _and _write, she says tis bothersome to learn. But, she does have photographic memory, and she learns faster than many people, so that helps her a lot," Arthur explains to the young girl, who simply nodded her head at this new fact.

"The both of you are one of the same, my dears," Grandmother Willow interrupts the conversation with her wrinkly smile. She then moves one of her branches and picks up the piece of paper. "Oh my, what a thin material this is. What is it made out of, my darling?" She questions, eyeing Arthur. The young man looks at her with wide eyes and slowly place his head down.

"Erm… trees…" he mumbles. Grandmother Willow's eyes widens with a shock.

"Oh… my…" she mumbles, causing the poor man to lower his head with a red tint across his face once more. After doing this, a sudden laugh and a giggle burst in the area, causing Arthur to lift his head up to the two women in front of him.

"Oh my, my dear, you look so embarrassed I could not help teasing you," Grandmother Willow laughs out loud, causing all her branches to dance with her.

"You are absolutely cute, Arthur," Pocahontas giggles, nearly falling down herself from the burst of laughter.

"Wh-Whaa…?" Arthur finds himself going redder by the second upon looking at the laughing expressions of the two women. After a while, the laughter stops, and the two women calmed down to see a pouting expression from the embarrassed British man.

"I'm sorry, my child, it's just that I'm used to these kinds of things. I mean, Pocahontas mainly wears animal skin and fur," Grandmother Willow explains, but Arthur only turned his head away from her.

"Arthur, are you mad~?" Pocahontas teases, but it only made the man turn his head around once more like a child. Suddenly, a small smile appears on Pocahontas's face. "Oh, Arthur~" She sings, before leaping on top of the Brit, and tickling his hips as much as she can. Arthur lets out a burst of laughter and murmurs of 'stop it' as Pocahontas continues her torture upon the poor man, not taking any stops to allow Arthur to regain his breath.

After a while, the two finds themselves giggling and panting out of exhaustion from both sides.

"You are too cruel, Pocahontas," Arthur mumbles in between breaths as he wipes the last tear from the corner of his eye from laughing too hard.

"Well, you are too stubborn," Pocahontas retorts with a giggle of her own.

"Oh my, what a scene~" Grandmother Willow giggles at the sight before her. Both Pocahontas and Arthur did not know what the old tree was talking about, until they both turned to face each other with only half a millimetre away from each other's nose. Pocahontas, yet again, finds herself being on top of Arthur, who's resting below her. Although still breathing hard, the two find themselves entranced in each other's eyes, not wanting to budge from their position at all. Well, until a sudden noise stopped them from staring any longer.

_Gurgle~_

Pocahontas immediately looks at Arthur with part embarrassment, and lifts herself up to a sitting position. Arthur recognises the familiar sound and begins to chuckle at the blushing maiden.

"Was that, your stomach, love?"

"Yes…" Pocahontas sheepishly mumbles, clutching her stomach together. Arthur gives her another short burst of laughter before crawling to his bag to pull out another sac of food. He then shifts himself close to Pocahontas, dives his hand into the sac, and hands the girl a piece of unknown pastry. She looks at it strangely, before gently taking it from his hand to inspect it further. "What… is this strange food?" She asks, directing her attention back to Arthur.

"Tis a pastry from France," Arthur answers, taking a piece for himself. Knowing that Meeko will try to pry it off Arthur's hands, the British man hands the three animals pieces of the same food.

"But… I thought you do not like the French…?" The curious native questions. Arthur raises his eyebrows as he continues to munch his food.

"I don't, but it does not mean that I dislike their food," he said in defence.

"Then… is it like you and your people? You do not like us, but you like the food we grow, and the land with use," Pocahontas says upon the discovery of the correlation between the two statements.

"Yes," Arthur simply nods. "You should eat before it gets colder," he points out. Pocahontas only nods at this statement, and takes a small bite from her pastry. After one munch, her eyes gleam upon this discovery, and begin to munch further into the food.

"Th-This is delicious!" She says between munches.

"Is it not?" Arthur agrees and continues to munch on his food.

"Are there more of these delicious food in 'Europe'?" Pocahontas asks with wide eyes.

"Yes, there are many, but you can make it anywhere else," he explains to the girl. He then stops his munching. After swallowing the food, he looks at Pocahontas directly in the eye with a faint blush running across his face. "I-If you would like… I could make some for you tomorrow…?"

"Y-You know how to make this? Is this like cooking? You can cook?" Pocahontas floods the questions out of her mouth. She's not only happy that she gets to eat more of these things called pastries, she's also surprised at the fact that Arthur, a rich-looking young gentlemen, knows how to make more of the delicious bread. She hardly hears of a male that could cook before, so this surprises her greatly.

"For small treats like this, it's called baking. But to answer your question, yes… I know, it's rare for men to cook, let alone bake… but… I don't know, I'm quite fond of it," Arthur replies, scratching his head.

"I would love to!" Pocahontas cheers and a big smile on her face. Arthur's face also lights up from the agreement. With determined eyes, he tells himself that he will make the most unforgettable food she will ever taste.

"Then I'll bring you some tomorrow!" He cheers as well.

"Tomorrow? If you make too many, may I give some to my tribe to try? I think they will enjoy eating new foods," she giggles before taking another bite.

"And you should as well," Arthur suggests as he digests his meal.

"I should what?" She asks with confusion.

"You should allow me to try some of your food," he bluntly states. Grandmother Willow and Pocahontas look at each other with astonished expressions. Even the animal companions all looked at Arthur with strange faces, as if the young man was crazy. Though instead of looking surprised himself, Arthur continues to eat his meal without a care in the world. That sentence is abnormal beyond anything Pocahontas have heard; and she heard a lot of unusual statements coming from Arthur throughout these two days she has been with him. She would say that he's… unique. He's different compared to any white person she has ever met, which includes John Smith. It took her a long time to convince John that her people are not 'barbarians', but it never took her any convincing for Arthur. He never disregarded her intelligence, nor her rights as a human living in the same land as the white people. This made Pocahontas question the man greatly, yet, at the same time, she also admires him.

"W-What did you say? You would like to try my people's food?" She asks, stuttering a little.

"Yes… Is there something wrong?" He inquires.

"N-No… it is not the question's format, but the question itself. I have never met any white persons who asked me this question before, not even John Smith. I-I never knew that your people would like to try some of our food," she explains Arthur.

"You tried my food, correct? So do I not have the same right to try your cuisine?" He simply replies with rhetorical questions to the young maiden. She blinks at him a few times, in order to let her mind figure out the statement he uttered.

"You… are right. I-I have never thought of that," Pocahontas mutters to herself.

"My dear, do you like to try new things?" Grandmother Willow questions Arthur.

"Well, I do, which is why I explore and travel to so many different places in the world. One of my most favourite cuisine is from India," he points out happily with the thought of his favourite dish in his mind; traditional Indian curry.

"Wow… I-I would love to explore someday, but… I cannot," Pocahontas frowns.

"Why not? Oh, you have your people to look over, yes?" Arthur answers his own question, as he looks at Pocahontas's expression apologetically.

"Yes… do the rulers in your place travel?" Arthur replies her question with a shake.

"Well," Arthur begins, "if they do travel, which is rare these days, the government would take care of the country while they are gone. Unfortunately, some government takes advantage of that, so the rulers don't leave their country unless it's an emergency."

"Oh… I think I understand. I still wish I could travel," she groans, eating another bite of the pastry, hoping it will make her happy once again.

"You are a very spoiled princess, Pocahontas," Arthur states, which makes Pocahontas a bit annoyed at his attitude a little. But she understands; she should not be spoiled like this at all. But before she could say anything, Arthur opens his mouth that made her disregard her thoughts before hand. "But being spoiled is good, it shows that you have a voice and opinion to give. I think, for your situation, you should become spoiled more often." Pocahontas looks at Arthur for a while, before giving him a soft laugh.

"You do care a lot about others, don't you, Arthur?" She teases. Arthur turns his head to pout a little, shifting her gaze away from his blushed expression. He did not know why he's doing this, but when she was laughing, he couldn't help it but shift his gaze away from her to stop his blood from rushing to create a deep red blush on his face. He does not exactly know what is happening to him, but he knows he needs to change the subject quickly in order to stop his face from becoming a crimson shade.

"Erm… oh, do you want me to perhaps read a chapter from my book?" He diverts Pocahontas's attention to the red hard cover he swiftly picked out of his bag. The young woman stares at it with awe.

"Book?" Pocahontas questions the strange object before her.

"Oh, that would be lovely! Please read it, Sir Arthur," Grandmother Willow cheers, winking at Arthur's successful diversion plan at the same time. "You can lean your back on me if you want my dear, you too Pocahontas. Then, we can wrap a blanket all over us to keep us warm from the cold," she continues, urging the two humans to come closer to her. In truth, her actual plan was to get Arthur and Pocahontas to be much closer together. Honestly, she preferred Arthur over John, but she couldn't tell Pocahontas that for obvious reasons. She does not know who the wind spirits prefer, but she could tell from the soft blows of wind trying to constantly push the two together towards Grandmother Willow. Once Arthur, Pocahontas, and the animal friends rest comfortably with Grandmother Willow, Arthur begins his story that he personally wrote himself. Although the two young adults were relatively close with one another, they did not care, for they are too engrossed in the book to even notice the distance.

Many long minutes passed, and instead of the promised reading of a chapter in the book, he actually finished the whole book upon both Pocahontas's and Grandmother Willow's requests. As he closed the book, he finds himself growing sleepy by the minute.

"Wow, that was an amazing story," Pocahontas nods to her animal companions.

"It was very interesting! If I am not mistaken, it had fantasy, adventure, and romance too?" Grandmother Willow asks with a smile on her face. She was always told stories by Pocahontas, but nothing as thrilling as the one told by Arthur.

"Wh… oh, yes, those are the genres of the book," Arthur agrees after a long, big yawn.

"I love how both the prince and the princess were able to fight off the mythical creatures with their own strength and will power! It's very realistic!" Pocahontas grins upon the thought.

"I'm… glad… you liked it," he mumbles, growing drowsier by the minute. Arthur is so tried that he finds blinking a struggle to continue.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Pocahontas examines with worry imprinted all over her face. Arthur immediately shakes his head, and stares at the girl with a sleepy face.

"Yes… sort of… Truthfully, I have been doing too much work lately in both my book and Jamestown that I did not have... time... to sle-ep…" before Arthur could finish his sentence, he finds himself flopping his head down on Pocahontas's shoulder, which scared the life out of the girl. She thought that he fainted, but after hearing his soft breathing again, she realised that he must've felt so tired that he immediately fell asleep. With a sigh, she eyes her animal companions, who all nod at her instruction and wraps the blanket tighter around Arthur and Pocahontas.

"This wonderful smell... where is it coming from?" She questions around her. She then sticks out her nose and trails around the area for the wonderful smell she's smelling. It smelled like banquets of different types of flowers unknown to her. As she turns to her right, she senses a strong smell really close to her. To her surprise, and with another whiff, Pocahontas finds out that the wonderful and floral smell came from none other than Arthur's hair.

"Oh my, is that wonderful smell coming from his hair? I've been wondering for so long," Grandmother Willow comments.

"It smells like a flower I have never smelled before. He smells so… feminine," Pocahontas says, furrowing her eyebrows. But instead of wondering further, she accepted it and smiles at the man resting his sleepy face on her shoulder. _It fits Arthur greatly…_ she thought happily.

"My dear… do you perhaps have feelings for him?" Grandmother Willow grins cheekily at the girl. She knows that Arthur is in deep sleep, so she can talk to Pocahontas all she wants about him.

"Wh-What? No, Grandmother Willow, I don't…" she mumbles in return. Honestly, she does not know what she is currently feeling. Whenever she sees him, her heart begins to thump and her eyes automatically diverts itself to his eyes. She does not know whether this is love or not, but all she knows that she should focus her eyes on John rather than Arthur. There's also a slim chance that Arthur loves her back.

"My child, don't worry, it takes time. You shouldn't rush him nor yourself, you are still learning about love, my dear," the old tree pats one of her branches on Pocahontas's head.

"I do not know about love, Grandmother Willow, so I do not have a say on my love for him… but… he is different from John Smith," she begins, looking at Arthur with a soft expression. "He… accepts me for who I am ever since I've met him. He never agrees with the stereotypes placed on my people, rather, he questions them. He sees me as another human, rather than a barbarian. He never doubted my intelligence, and he speaks to me in a normal fashion, compared to John. He may be soft at times, but he's actually stern, stubborn, and hard to understand. He does not tell me what's right and what's wrong, he tells me to listen… to… myself…" Pocahontas looks up at the bright sky with a sudden realisation. She then gives a small smile, and allow her head to lean against the tree.

"In other words; he understands you for you," Grandmother Willow smiles at the young woman. "This is your future, my darling. I am not saying that you should love Arthur, but you should follow your heart. He will not be here long, so you can try to understand both his feelings and your feelings better. You do not need to have feelings for him so soon, my dear," she continues with a gentle smile across her face.

"I understand… but for now… I will wait a little longer… even if it pains me to do so."

Amidst the peaceful atmosphere of the two 'lovers', a dark and ominous shadow looms around the area with eyes filled with anger and hatred, aimed at none other than the only white person in the area. In amidst those eyes, a glimpse of mischievousness and evil surrounds the mysterious men. A small smile appears in one of them, but seconds later, they dispersed into the winter woods, carrying anything but peaceful objects.

* * *

**Arthur**

"Okay… so, old chap, tell me, how did you wake up lying next to Pocahontas?" Arthur angrily mumbles at himself, clutching his hands tighter with embarrassment as he rode his horse in a relatively slow pace back to Jamestown. He feels a bit ashamed at his actions, for he knows that, as a gentlemen, he shouldn't lie his head on a woman without her permission. "It's probably because I'm very familiar with her… maybe…" Arthur places his hand on his chin in thought, but he could not get over the fact that he and Pocahontas was so close to each other.

When he woke up from his slumber, he felt a warm head on top of his, and to his shock, he found Pocahontas sleeping on top of his head, while his head rests on her shoulder. He didn't want to disturb her, so he had to keep his head still for a couple of minutes. Once Pocahontas woke up, he immediately jumps to his feet, say his goodbyes to her, and awkwardly rode off to Jamestown.

"That was a bit awkward… but… I hope she isn't mad at me for doing that…" Arthur sighs deeply to himself. He still does not know why he suddenly did that action. "I've only known her for about two days now… yet… I feel very comfortable with her." Arthur thought about this throughout the whole trip. Pocahontas is a girl who sees Arthur as someone special to her. She does not dislike him for his 'feeble' features, nor does she comment about his lack of strength. She, instead, looks up to him and sees him as someone that means a lot to her. To Arthur, this action is very rare. He had never met anyone so open about her thoughts and her feelings like Pocahontas. He had also never met a person that could make him smile and laugh more than his mother, especially not in the two days they've known each other. She is a unique woman, whom Arthur appreciates equally. Though, love is not in his mind, but an image of Pocahontas overcame most of his thoughts.

That is, until he reaches Jamestown.

"Bloody hell…" Arthur mutters, before signalling his horse to gallop towards the small town that's emitting smoke to the fresh air. As Arthur reaches the front gate of the town, he again gasps at the broken hinges of the huge gate that protects it from outsiders. In the corners of the entrance, he sees a total of six men; four of them are injured and unconscious, and one of them trying to help his comrades with the medical kit on his hand. Arthur, realising that he missed a rather gruesome event, jumps out of his horse, and runs towards the one man that's helping the other guards. Upon seeing Arthur running towards him, the young man looks up with relief.

"Thank goodness you are alright, Sir Kirkland! Those savages, they attacked our town, hurt a lot of men and women, and stole some of our food! I don't understand their logic! I-I thought we had a treaty… but I guess… savages don't understand civilised methods," the young man glares at the ground, as if he's looking at the natives himself. Arthur's eyes widen with shock and anger. But Arthur forced himself to not assume things out of anger, and information that he just heard. He wants to know the full event and reason, if possible.

"Okay, continue helping your comrades, while I talk to the mayor about this," Arthur nods at the young man, before running into the town. To his utter dismay, the sight of the bustling town of Jamestown that he saw in the morning upon his arrival lost its peaceful aura. The sight he is seeing is as horrible as it can be. There are pieces of broken wood lying everywhere, small buildings caught on fire, food and resources scattered all over the town in the most barbaric way, broken wagons with hardly a piece of wood still in place, and many men and women mourning over the disastrous event.

"Sir Kirkland, oh Sir Kirkland! I am glad that you are safe!" Arthur, upon hearing his name, turns around to meet with the Mayor's baneful look. "Sir Kirkland, it was terrible! It was a normal day for everyone, but out of the blue, a bunch of Indians barged into our doors and completely destroyed parts of many homes, and also some of the food and resources we've been saving for the remaining of winter and most of spring! We're lucky that they didn't destroy all of our resources, because… I don't know what we would do…" the Mayor trails off with depressed eyes.

"Mayor… I need everyone to follow me. Let us fix the current situation first, before investigating the perpetrators behind all of this," Arthur declares. Even though he's full of confusion and anger in this matter, he knows that something should be done to the people, who are panicking about the current situation in the town. Unfortunately, the only person who has experience in leading, other than the Mayor, is Arthur himself. With a straight nod from the Mayor, Arthur steps a couple of meters more into the town, where he begins his orders that would turn the people's emotions from panic, to reassurance.

* * *

**Pocahontas**

"Hmmmm… I wonder why Arthur left so quickly? It was rather… strange…" Pocahontas ponders upon the quick action by the strange Brit. Although he did respectfully say his goodbyes to her, she still felt a little… edgy with the quick farewell. Alas, nothing can be fixed when it's already in the past, so Pocahontas continues walking down the snowy path that leads to her village.

After a couple of minutes of walking and talking to her animal companions about her day, she notices a strange smell in the air. As soon as she realises the identity of the smell, she begins to sprint her hardest, dodging every stick and branch along the way, until she can see her village in front of her.

Her village is a complete disaster. Houses are torn, and parts of the materials for the houses are burnt. There are piles of food diffused all over the place, trampled and disregarded. But what saddens and angers Pocahontas the most is seeing the distressed faces of her people.

Not wanting to question any further, Pocahontas slowly walks into her village, hoping to find someone that would tell her what had happened. As she continues walking, she sees Nakoma in her sight, who seems to be helping the residents and treating the injured men.

"Nakoma, are you alright? What happened?" Pocahontas runs towards her friend, before embracing her out of worry.

"Pocahontas, you're back! Thank goodness you are not hurt!" Nakoma presses her lips together feeling thankful that her friend is not hurt. "Pocahontas, you could not believe what happened, it was-"

"The White men! They did this!" Pocahontas turns to see the hateful expression from Chief Powhatan. "We were not doing anything to harm them, yet, they came and ransacked our tribe, hurting innocent tribe members in the process! They also tried to diminish many of our crops and supplies for the next season! I do not understand their logic, but if they call this being 'civilised', then I do not want to be part of, or aid them in their 'civilised' society!"

"Pocahontas… do you think that… maybe… he planned this?" Nakoma whispers softly on Pocahontas's ears. It took her a second to realise whom she meant by 'he'.

"No, he wouldn't… he… couldn't have…" Pocahontas slowly finds herself muttering, but she forced herself to not assume things. She trusts that Arthur wouldn't have done such a thing, he's not that kind of person. That's what she believes in, and that's what she should stick with.

"Tomorrow morning, I will introduce you to the neighbouring chief's son, Ahiga. He will be the man whom you will marry. If you want to bring another man to challenge him, he will NOT be a white man!"the Chief states, anger still running through his veins. Pocahontas closed her mouth shut. She knows she shouldn't retort her father's actions yet, for he's still angry at the disaster that cursed his village. She will wait till morning to confirm him, even though she knows that her father will always stick to his words. For now, she must go aid her people from the catastrophe, and at the same time hope that the perpetrators were not the white people.

* * *

**Whoah, something happened while they were out! Who are the culprits behind this? How will this change the Pocahontas's plan? And what will her father think of her when or if she brings Arthur to the event? Find out more on the next chapter :D**


	5. Pocahontas I part 5

It's the morning after the tragedy last night, and Pocahontas is counting the days left until Arthur's departure. In total, Arthur has been a resident for three days now, leaving her four days to write a decent letter to the King. _And four days until Arthur leaves…_

"Why is that in my mind?" Pocahontas questions herself all of a sudden.

"What's in your mind?" Nakoma asks as well.

"Oh… nothing," she dismisses.

"Anyways, you should choose a dress already! It feels like it has been years of waiting for you to choose a dress!" Nakoma glances at Pocahontas with furrowed eyebrows. Right now, the two women are sitting comfortably in Pocahontas's personal tent with three types of dresses laid out in front of the princess. "You're going to meet the Chief's son, right? So you need to look good for it, since you _may_ be his bride," Nakoma explains, lifting up one of the dresses and inspects it.

"But Nakoma, I _don't_ want to be his bride," Pocahontas crosses her arms with frustration.

"I know, but you have to at least look your best for a visitor! Come one, choose; cream or light brown?" Nakoma pesters, lifting two dresses up in front of Pocahontas, who keeps staring at her with blank looks. But Pocahontas knows how stubborn Nakoma can get when it comes to events like this, so she simply sighs at herself, before choosing the cream coloured dress. "Good, then I'll be in my own tent to get ready. Call me when you want me to do your hair, okay?" With a wave, Nakoma walks out of the tent, leaving Pocahontas behind with Meeko by her side, whom casually walked in minutes ago.

With another deep sigh, she slips on the dress that she chose, and twirls around in her spot. She examines the dress, paying attention to the frills encircling her around the hips, and the cut line on the right side of the dress that enables her right leg to roam free. Because it is winter time, she wears comfortable trousers underneath the dress, and boots decorated with beads and feathers enhances her feet. The dress has long sleeves with white cotton on the wrist area. The breast line is decorated with more frills and beads, although it cannot be well seen with the cloak she wears over her dress. As for her hair, she sits down on her knees and watch as Meeko does a careful braid down, and finalise it with a bow from a small ribbon at the end of the braid.

"I feel… weird wearing this…" Pocahontas frowns as she questions the material she's wearing once again.

"May I come in?" Pocahontas turns to the side to see her father's figure. After saying yes, the Chief peers into the tent, before giving a small smile to greet her with. "You look very lovely, my precious daughter," he nods at her as he sits next to her.

"Father… when will the games start?" She asks with a low voice.

"Pocahontas, you are still thinking of that? My darling, you have not yet to meet the man," chief Powhatan explains softly, only to make Pocahontas cringe once more.

"I will meet him, but it does not mean that I will choose him. The games will decide my fate, father. If he wins, then I will marry him, but if he doesn't, I will be able to choose my fate once more," she says in seriousness. The father sighs upon her explanation.

"I completely understand, but you will have to accompany him for as long as you can throughout the morning. Look into him, see if his personality is to your liking, then you can choose whether to have the games or not," the Chief slowly gets up from his spot to walk to the entrance of the tent. Suddenly, Pocahontas remembers what Arthur had told her yesterday about her father. Before the man could walk out of the door, Pocahontas reach out to grab her father's sleeve.

"Father… thank you very much for giving me this opportunity," she gives a gentle smile to her father, whom returns it with a soft hug.

"Of course; your happiness is my happiness," he comments between the hug.

Unfortunately, the hug was interrupted with the sounds of large footsteps coming their way. The Chief and Pocahontas walk outside, to be greeted by a large group of Native Americans wearing a different style of clothing to theirs. Upon realising the familiar face of the group leader leading the pack, Chief Powhatan walks up towards the group of people, who stop due to his presence.

"Welcome neighbouring brothers, and welcome neighbouring Chief Chayton, it is good to see you well," he comments to the chief in front of him. Chief Chayton, although the same height as Chief Powhatan, differentiate in physical means. Chief Powhatan looks stronger and bolder than Chief Chayton. He on the other hand is chubby and big around the waist, and his extravagant clothing makes him appear with a bit of higher status than of Chief Pawhatan.

"It is nice to meet you too, Chief Powhatan. Let me introduce you to my son, Ahiga," Chayton gestures his staff forward. With an aura of masculinity, Ahiga appears before the village walking in the most triumphant-like poses anyone has ever seen. His muscles, although wearing winter clothing, can be traced from the views of the crowd. His hair flows down just below his shoulders, and a feather can be seen at the back of his head. Around his neck is a big, dark brown necklace with a gem placed in the middle, more feathers decorating both sides of the necklace. To many of the women present, Ahiga is the type of male anyone women should look for. He's both handsome and strong, and has the face of a proud warrior.

"Ah, it is nice to meet you again. You will love my daughter, and I am sure my daughter will love you too. Now come, Pocahontas," Powhatan gestures his daughter to come from the tent. As she takes one foot out of the tent, all eyes, male and female, are on her and the beauty she radiates. Chief Chayton and Ahiga both grin upon her arrival. When Pocahontas stops to stand next to her father, Ahiga smiles at her and walks forward to greet her.

"It is nice to meet you, Princess Pocahontas. You are even more beautiful close up than I ever could imagine you to be," Ahiga comments with a small wink, which led to a stream of sighs coming from the girls in front of him. All the girls except Pocahontas, who simply raises her eyebrows at the action.

"And you, Prince Ahiga, is… different from what I expected," Pocahontas comments, but it's true, she does not even know what the guy looks like until now, so she's not necessarily lying about that.

"Ah, you two will have more time to mingle with one another, but today is the day to celebrate!" Chief Chayton laughs, as he hugs the two couples together. Pocahontas, of course, feels really uncomfortable, but she knows she will have to deal with it a little longer.

_Just a little longer… then I can finally go to Arthur and ask him to participate in the game…_

* * *

**Arthur and Jamestown**

"Thank goodness yesterday's mess is dealt with," Arthur groans, rubbing his head with part annoyance. He's currently lying on his bed after a short twenty minute nap, due to the loud throbbing in his head that kept him awake the whole night. He had been working on fixing the town the whole night without a slight of rest. He knows that the job is yet to be done, but he also needed to tell Pocahontas that he will be a little late coming to the meeting spot. _I'll contact her later through the spirits of the wind,_ Arthur thought to himself. He needs to investigate more on the people who destroyed precious resources of Jamestown, and at the same time, try to replenish the amount that were lost.

It's no doubt that the majority in Jamestown blamed Powhatan's tribe for the raid, but Arthur is not too oblivious to straight-out blame that group of Native Americans. As he sits up into a sitting position, Arthur counts up all the fresh clues and theories he founded last night. "Spears, arrows, bows, feather's lying around, shoes with footprints, and camouflage paint smears… they are Native Americans, but which ones…?" Arthur knows that he shouldn't point fingers until he discover at least 90% of the clues in the town. The doers only targeted at random places of the towns, but mainly the area of where the supplies are held in. The only logical reasoning for this, according to Arthur, is that the ones who did this did not know where the resources are held, and instead of threatening the villagers, they needed to do this as quickly as they can, so they rampaged the area looking for it. Which is why there are more broken pieces of the houses near the area where the resources are, rather than the areas furthest away from it. Another thing that the criminals did was vandalism mainly on the kitchen, and in Arthur's theory, was one of the quickest way to cut off food supplies for the people of Jamestown.

"The ones who did this must really despise the people in Jamestown," Arthur mumbles. Fortunately, his inn is one of the few that was not vandalised but the culprits. Instead of thinking any further, Arthur leaps off of his bed in order to get a change of clothes. "I'll use the flour I have… hopefully I can still make at least two for us to eat," Arthur sighs before bitting his lip. He needs to get his mind away from all this stress, by taking up one of his hobbies that could calm him down, even just a little; cooking.

* * *

**Pocahontas and Ahiga**

While fiddling with her hair, Pocahontas deeply sighs and groans upon looking at her 'future husband' flirting with the girls that swarmed around him not to long ago. It's been three hours since the start of the celebration party between the two tribes, and Pocahontas did nothing but sit on her seat and stared at the festive people being happy in front of her. The village looked like it was never attacked by anyone, compared to the devastation from last night. Because of last night's event, Powhatan stressed the fact that no one in the village should utter a word regarding last night's incident, to preserve the peaceful aura that brings the two tribes together.

"Hey, Pocahontas, you're having a good time?" Ahiga winks at the woman, before sitting next to her. He slowly waves his goodbyes to the giggling girls in front of him, and watch them leave one by one from his sight. He then turns to Pocahontas, only to be met by a face of boredom. "What? Jealous?" He asks with a smirk. Pocahontas's eyes widens with shock at his attitude, but before she could yell at him, she realises that she's in a happy atmosphere, so she shouldn't do that.

"Why would I be?" She asks blankly. Ahiga, instead of feeling offended like what Pocahontas wanted, he just laughed.

"Wow, that was funny. Come one, sweetie, cheer up! This a party, you should be happy!" Ahiga booms, placing his hand on Pocahontas's waist. This made her feel a bit uncomfortable, but before she could edge away from him, he started bringing her closer and closer to him, pushing her body with all his might. This, she had enough of.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave now," Pocahontas springs up to her feet, before turning to stare daggers at Ahiga, who's shocked at the sudden action. Although it did not disturb the party, it caught the attention of Chief Chayton and Chief Powhatan.

"Where are you leaving to, Princess Pocahontas?" Chief Chayton asks the woman. Pocahontas couldn't tell the crowd that she's meeting up with a white person, for it would throw off the festivity in the area.

"I… I am going to pay my tributes to the spirits of the wind by going to the spirit tree, I do this every single day, and I usually stay there for the whole day," Pocahontas says with modesty and poise. While her father sighs in relief that Pocahontas didn't blurt out her true reason of being there, Chief Chayton laughs at the girl, before gently patting her shoulder.

"What a wonderful and devoted daughter you have, Chief Powhatan! The ideal woman for my son!" He booms with happiness, while Pocahontas simply smiles sheepishly at the comment. "Oh, why don't we have Ahiga accompany you there?" This question alarms Pocahontas greatly.

"Well, only people who can listen to the spirits's voices, or members of my family can enter the tree spirit's realm," Pocahontas, again with her calming voice, explains to the Chief. Though, she's actually panicking in the inside.

"Oh, I see then. I do not think my son can listen to those voices, but he can accompany you until that point, women should not be allowed to venture into the forest without male company," Chief Chayton reassures Pocahontas, much to her dismay.

"Why not? Let us go, future wife," Ahiga place his hand on Pocahontas's shoulder, before dragging her forward, which made her feel uncomfortable once more. The poor maiden knew that she had to shake him off somehow, before he could meet Arthur in the forest. _If they meet… who knows what will happen…_

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later…**

That's it. Pocahontas is at her limit. She will go crazy if she has to hear another sentence coming out of Ahiga's mouth. It has been fifteen minutes since the two 'couples' left Pocahontas's village, and for the young maiden, the fifteen minutes felt like _fifteen_ years. The whole time, Ahiga has been spewing out of his mouth tales about his bravery when defeating his enemies, the days he would work out to maintain his strength, the food he eats and describing his method of eating 'manly', and how a lot of women was asking for his hand in marriage, but he preferred Pocahontas out of all of them. Pocahontas knew that he was only sucking up to her by showing how great and wonderful he is, and how lucky Pocahontas is for having him. Another reason why Pocahontas finds him exasperating is the way he walks _with _her. Whenever she would walk, he would try to walk in front of her, as if he's leading the way, but in reality, he doesn't even know which way to go. And whenever there's a branch intruding her way, he would always stop her before kicking the branch away, allowing her to 'safely' pass through. His personality and his methods anger Pocahontas greatly, but thankfully for him, she's too focused on finding a way to not get Arthur and Ahiga to meet. But again, the pest she calls Ahiga diverted her mind once more.

"Pocahontas, are your feet tired? Do you want me to carry you? This is a very long walk down to that place," Ahiga asks with a smile that reeks arrogance.

"No, I am fine. And I believe we would be able to get there sooner if we did not have so many stops, Ahiga," Pocahontas, this time, glares at the man, but unfortunately, he did not get the hint.

"Haha, but I'm going slow for you, Pocahontas. You are a woman, and I do not think you can walk so fast," Ahiga's statement made Pocahontas angrier.

"Oh really? I thought I was going slow for you, because you have been sweating for a while now, I thought that maybe _you were_ tired," Pocahontas slyly said to the man.

"W-Well, I was sweating due to the party!"

"It's winter time. You do not sweat in the winter."

"T-Then it must've been something else! I'm actually very strong, Pocahontas!" Ahiga puffs up his chest, much to Pocahontas's dismay. Then, she got an idea.

"You are strong, I cannot image that. I think there is another man stronger than you," Pocahontas smirks a little at Ahiga.

"What- Who?"

"Today, somewhere in the late afternoon, there will be a game held between you and another male that I'm getting you to compete against. There will be a series of three stages in that game, if you win two out of three stages, or even all of them, then you will win… me… and I will recognise your strength," Pocahontas explains, though twitching a little at the part where she's treated as a prize. "But if you do not win… then, I will have to decline our marriage." Pocahontas says with a fake apologetic look.

"B-But… this is all sudden! Wh-Why do I have to comply with such-"

"But it is a good test, no? I woman cannot fall in love with a man who cannot win against another man in an event in front of the woman, yes? That would make the man… weak?" Pocahontas smirks with her chin held high.

"Th-That's true… then, tell whoever is facing me to be prepared, because I will not yield my strength!" Ahiga states with determination, before turning around to run the opposite direction back to the village. Shaking her head with the limited commitment Ahiga has for her, Pocahontas continues to walk towards the meeting spot while lifting her dress to make the walk easier for her.

As soon as she arrived, she spots Arthur reading yet another book, but as she peers closer, she could see some white stuff around his fingers. Curious, she walks closer to take a closer look. She then climbs up the branches, and situated herself in front of Arthur.

"Sorry for keeping you for so long, I had to meet with another tribe regarding my… marriage," Pocahontas frowns upon the last word. Arthur closes his book upon her arrival, and looks up to say something, but something seems to be stopping him from saying his previous statement.

"Pocahontas… You're not wearing your usual outfit," Arthur points out.

"Oh, it's because of the visit from the neighbouring tribe. I have to look my best as the Chief's daughter," Pocahontas explains to Arthur. She then finds herself looking from head to toe at the outfit she's wearing. "Do I look… unusual to you?" she questions.

"Hm? No, I think you look _wonderful_," Arthur compliments with a small smile. A small pause overcomes the two, and five-seconds later, the two young adults find themselves blushing at Arthur's comment.

"W-Well… thank you, Arthur," Pocahontas mumbles back, as she ruffles with her dress. She does not know why her face turned so red. It was just a compliment, something similar to what Ahiga said earlier. But… to her, Arthur's comment hit her right in the heart. She felt… happier.

"I-I… erm…" meanwhile, Arthur couldn't find the right words to say. He too is confused at why he's reacting and acting like this. He shouldn't be blushing this hard, especially from a compliment he gave. He usually gives compliments to people, especially women, for he is a gentlemen. But… he felt something hot burning inside him when he saw Pocahontas, and even more after he complimented her. In other words, the two people are absolutely confused at the situation before them. Fortunately, Pocahontas is able to change the subject once she made eye contact with Arthur's hands.

"Arthur, oh my, what happened to your hands?" Pocahontas stares in shock. Arthur looks down at his two hands, which are wrapped with layers of white bandages all around it.

"Oh… these? Don't worry, they are not bad. I… well, yesterday, I was baking you a small cupcake, but because of the mishaps I had with… the kitchen, I was only able to make three," Arthur mumbles. Pocahontas's and Grandmother Willow's eyes widen, dumbfounded. _Those scars… must've hurt so much…_ Pocahontas saddens upon the bandages in Arthur's fingers. But she could not be sad any longer, because seconds later, she sees herself smiling softly at Arthur, before holding his hand with gentle touches.

"You must have worked so hard on this… I would love to try them," she says happily, which made Arthur blush yet again. He then ruffles into his bag, and pulls out a small tin box with beautiful and colourful embroidery encasing it. As Pocahontas marvels at the unusual, detailed work, Arthur opens the lid of the box to reveal a type of food Pocahontas has never seen before. She stares at the three cupcakes, each with the same sizes. The cupcakes aren't very decorative, they are simple and small. With a closer look, Pocahontas can see a shimmer of sparkles on top of a white coat of the cupcake.

"These are called 'fairy cakes' in English," Arthur states. Knowing the curious look Pocahontas poses, Arthur continues with his explanation. "Unlike other cakes, fairy cakes are smaller versions of cupcakes. They are simple to make, and they are plain looking, but in all honesty, they are very delicious."

"I see…" Pocahontas mumbles to herself, while still intrigued at the simplicity of it. She reaches towards the tin box, and pulls out her choice of fairy cake with her right hand. As she unwraps the cupcake wrapper, as instructed by Arthur, Pocahontas could see the shiny glaze of the fairy cake clearly now. But before she asks, she decides to take the first bite to see what it truly tastes like. Arthur watches her, with biting lips, as she takes her first bite. This is a lot of pressure for him, since many critics, including his family and close people, have commented in how 'deadly' his cooking skills are. Three fairy cakes took him a lot of time and preparation in making it, and a lot of bandages used for his finger. He just hopes that Pocahontas would at least find it edible. It is the first time he made something with his heart and soul put into it.

"Hmmmm…" Pocahontas mumbles, but she then stopped munching and continues to sit still with widen eyes. She then quickly place her free hand on her mouth with the same shocked expression. Arthur, looking displeased and embarrassed at himself, tilts his head down with shame.

"Oh… I see… it must be really bad then. Sorry for making you try that, Pocahontas… I thought that it would have a better taste than last time, since I did try my hardest to achieve the best taste-"

"Bad? What you do mean bad? This 'fairy cake' is not bad! It's the opposite of bad!" Pocahontas cuts off Arthur's dissatisfactory, and made him lift his head up to her. He now sees her with a flushed expression and a huge smile on her face. "This tastes amazing, Arthur! I was honestly very surprised at how lovely and tasty this is! I love this so much, thank you for sharing such a wonderful food with me!" She continues to grin, before taking another bite off the snack.

"R-Really? Yo-You are not lying, yes?" Arthur finds himself stuttering and blushing with amazement. Pocahontas shakes her head a couple of times, to show that she is being very sincere and truthful. Looking at Pocahontas's uncontrollable desire for the cake, Meeko decides to grab a cupcake and try it out for himself. To his amazement, he finds himself engulfing on the cupcake in lightning speed.

"Oh my, even Meeko is enjoying it. It must be very tasty," Grandmother Willow chuckles as she grins at Meeko's fast eating skills. Percy, the bulldog, also wants a try in the delicious cupcake, so he takes the last piece of cupcake before Arthur could notice him. As he licks his lips, he takes one bite from it, and just like Meeko and Pocahontas, he falls in love with it. But unfortunately, it ends up being the cause of a small fight between Meeko and Pecy for the second bite of the last cupcake.

"Even Meeko and Percy are fighting over the last fairy cake," Pocahontas giggles as she watches the two create their little dust area that covers the fight.

"It… tastes good… th-that's amazing…" Arthur mumbles with satisfaction. Before Pocahontas could take the last bite off her cupcake, she sees the most radiant and… cutest smile coming from Arthur's face. His smile is note big nor too small and it doesn't show his teeth too. To Pocahontas, it's as if she's seeing the rarest smile of them all; a smile from an angel, or in her world, a smile from the most beautiful spirit. She somehow finds her heart thumping loudly in her body, as if it wants to come out and see this rare smile itself. Pocahontas then feels compelled in wondering what to do next; continue to gaze at this smile, or change it through a change in another topic. She doesn't know why this smile gives off the aura of rarity, but she knows that her heart will burst if she continues to stare at it.

"Arthur… you look… so pretty…" Pocahontas blurs out, not knowing that what she said made Arthur change his expression from enlightenment to outright embarrassment.

"P-P-Pretty?" He stutters.

"Erm… yes… it's because of your smile… your smile is very… pretty," Pocahontas finds herself casually explaining this to Arthur, who blushes more at the thought.

"W-Well… I smiled because I was really happy that you enjoyed the cupcake I made… It brings me joy for someone to be happy from something I made myself," Arthur explains with little mumbles in the end.

"Of course I would. Why don't you try this yourself?" Pocahontas smiles at him, as she unwraps the last part of the cupcake, and hands it to his mouth with her hands. Confused at why Pocahontas would give him the cupcake centimetres away from his face, Arthur stares at her with a slight dumbfounded expression. "Hm? Try it. Open your mouth," Pocahontas smiles. Arthur blinks at her a few times, before blushing redder than before. Biting his lip he looks at the cupcake before looking at her, but he knows he should just continue with what she wants him to do. He's not blushing because he's going to eat his own food, but he's blushing because Pocahontas is feeding him.

Once he opens his mouth, and Pocahontas gently plops the cake into Arthur's mouth. Still with a red face, Arthur chews the last part of the cupcake with happiness in his eyes. "It does… taste good…" Arthur mumbles with a small smile across his face.

"Is it not?" Pocahontas grins at him once more. "How did you make this? With what ingredients?" Just then, Arthur's flushed expression turns into a frown.

"Actually, Jamestown was ransacked yesterday by unknown perpetrators, and they destroyed most of our valuable resources, so I couldn't use much," Arthur explains to the woman. To his surprise, her eyes widen and shaking.

"Y-You… as well?" She asks in an alarming voice.

"Wait, what?" Arthur asks with a shocked expression.

"My village was terrorised as well. We believe it was by the white people because of the weapons and boot tracks they left on our ground. But, similarly to your statement, _our_ supplies were nearly destroyed too," she explains with panic in her voice.

"T-That can't be right… I believe that the distance from our home from this exact spot are not very different. Plus… did you see anyone coming and going as you walked back?"

"No, I didn't… does that mean that our homes were attacked at the same time? When you came back, what was the situation of the village?"

"It was too late when I came back. Everything that they wanted to do had been done…"

"It was the same for me!"

The two look at each other for a moment in disbelief. Everything became even more confusing than before, because somehow, two groups attacked two different villages with two different ethnicity. Pocahontas said it was the white people who attacked hers, but the people of Jamestown were too busy with cleaning up and rebuilding some of the damages done to even do anything. And if they were to ransack Pocahontas's village, it would be impossible, since both people at the time were struggling against the invaders. As the two continue to state more information, Arthur deducted something from the facts he was given.

"I don't think it was from two separate groups… I think it was from _one _group," Arthur enquires to the young maiden, whom looks at him with a confused expression. "If you think about it, if Jamestown and your village were attacked at the same time, then there is no way that anyone from Jamestown would attack yours. And to attack two at the same time would require a corporation of one distinct group, not two separate groups. I also do not think it's an alliance between two groups, because the amount of people that attacked Jamestown were only a group of fifteen young men," Arthur continues to explain.

"Fifteen? That's close to the same amount that attacked our village too! We had approximately sixteen," Pocahontas comments, though unsure where this is heading, but she slowly understands what Arthur is trying to explain to her.

"See, that's not a big group. I also think that the one group that did this have a grudge against both Jamestown and the Powhatan Tribe," Arthur points out.

"Both? But, I cannot think of a group that would have a grudge on both… As for only Jamestown, many have grudges against your people," she states.

"But… maybe… maybe a group of Native Americans that have a grudge against your people for something, well, I don't know, in the past? Land? War? Food? Supplies?" He asks the young woman, hoping to get her help in this situation.

"Well, if you put it that way, then there are many… but we have announced our peace vows with many of them, some due to the arrival of your people," she explains. As he furrows his eyebrows, Arthur questions the situation even further.

"Though… if they have a grudge against both my village and yours, why do they not fully attack it?" Pocahontas asks the question that has been in her head for a while now. Arthur looks at her before shaking his head.

"That's a good question, but it just doesn't work like that. If you look at the similarities, then you can deduct what they're trying to do," Arthur describes. "It's still a couple of weeks until the end of the winter season, correct? This means that people would need to keep their supplies in check until winter sets and spring comes, but it would take a while until you can grow food again, so most of the time, people wait until mid-early spring. Attacking the resources area would damage the village in one way; starvation until the middle of spring."

"Oh… I get it!" Pocahontas says with admiration. She marvels at the fast deduction Arthur had about an event that both of them were completely unsure of.

"And as for the perpetrators, they do not want to be framed easily, so they dressed up as the 'enemies' of both sides before raiding both villages. And once they finished their destruction, both villages will feel resentment and hatred against the enemy that they have been struggling for a long time now. This leads to accusations of opposing sides, weakening the bond between the two sides," he explains further.

"I… understand… and I think you are speaking the truth, Arthur. My people had already blamed your people," Pocahontas nods at the reasoning.

"Blind accusations; that's what they aimed for, and it's working. Plus, there's only one of my people close to you in this new world, so I can see why they would blame it on us," Arthur mumbles, before crossing his arms. Pocahontas looks at him for a second, before lowering her head a little.

"I'm sorry, I had slight doubts about you. I wanted to believe that your people were not the ones who did this, but I doubted you at times," she grimaces at herself.

"It's fine," Pocahontas raise her head upon hearing those words.

"Erm… did you also believe that my village nearly destroyed yours?" She asks sincerely.

"No," Arthur answers with all honesty.

"Oh…" Pocahontas frowns upon herself, and mentally scolds herself for being rude and untrustworthy towards the gentlemen before her.

"But it's not your fault, that's what I'm sure of. A lot of people gets swayed by other emotions and the situation they're in, and doubting someone can hurt the person, but you cannot blame the doubter. Plus… you only slightly doubt me, so it's fine…" Arthur says with a blushed expression at the last part of his sentence. Pocahontas raises her head once more, before giving off a smile at the young gentlemen. Suddenly, an idea pops up in her mind.

"I do not know who the criminals are, but I do know that my people and your people need to heal the peace bond that broke as soon as we can, in order to prevent a large conflict from happening," Pocahontas states with a strong voice. She knows what the emotion of anger could lead to if both sides were to feel this way. She does not want to feel that way anymore. Arthur looks at her with eyes of interest. "I think I have an idea that would help us calm, or at least, understand both sides, like how we understood each other well. Remember the event that I asked you to participate for today? I think that if you come and join in an event of only _Native American customs,_ it would bring my people joy and calmness."

"Because I would be practicing their traditions in front of them, which brings me, a white representative, closer to them and their traditions!" Arthur continues off with eyes of realisation. Pocahontas eagerly nods at him.

"And Pocahontas could do the same to you the next day too, honey," Grandmother Willow chimes.

"Yes! You would have to stay over as well, in order for you to talk personally with my father so we can clear up the misunderstanding in my side, and I'll do the same in your side the very next day," she eagerly smiles at the idea.

"T-That's… That's a brilliant plan you made, Pocahontas!" Arthur praises with a small grin. This somehow made Pocahontas blush a little, probably because not many people have praised her like that. Now that she thinks about it, this is probably the second time he said that to her. This made her feel… special and happy about herself even more.

"Alright, come over late in the afternoon and I'll make preparations for the events. Let us put this plan into action, and hope for the best."

* * *

**Jamestown**

"Arthur, my lad, you cannot be serious," the Mayor of Jamestown scurries towards Arthur, who's already loading his supplies on his horse.

"Mayor, I am serious. And it's the only way we can stop the plans of those who did this to us," Arthur explains. He had already told the mayor about the situation that him and Pocahontas deduced, but the Mayor had some doubts about it during the explanation. In the end, he could not fully agree with Arthur's statement, no matter how hard he tried to convince him.

"But Arthur, my boy, it was those savages! We already know it was them," the Mayor yells in anger. The crowd behind the Mayor all nod with frowns on their faces. Arthur, thought that it would be best for the Mayor to see the truth himself rather than convince him once more, simply sighs at the accusation.

"You may know, but I do not. Don't worry, I'll be safe and careful," he reassures the crowd behind the Mayor, who are all seeing the young gentleman off. As Arthur jumps on his horse, he says his last goodbyes to Jamestown before galloping off to the exit of the town. But just before he could leave, he stops his horse. He then looks behind him at the Mayor, then at the guards beside him.

"This time, don't search for me or spy on me. I will be back hours after sunrise, you have my word."

* * *

I wonder what will happen during the event? ;) Stay tuned for the next chapter :D


	6. Pocahontas I part 6

**Pawhatan Tribe**

"Pocahontas, are you sure about this?" Nakoma asks in a worried tone to her friend, who seems to be staring off into space. With a light nudge, Nakoma shifts Pocahontas's attention back to her.

"I'm sorry, Nakoma, I'm just worried about... The event..." Pocahontas mumbles, while fiddling the outfit she usually wears. Suddenly, Chief Powhatan walks up to the young woman.

"Did you pick the right male for this event, Pocahontas?" He asks her with a sincere look.

"Father, about this event, I need to tell you the full story about… erm… our thoughts about the raid yesterday," she then lowers her voice.

"Our? Wh- what do you know, my dear? And what does this has anything to do with the event for your hand in marriage?" Cheif Powhatan finds himself utterly confused at what his daughter is saying. He then looks at Nakoma with the same expression, but she unfortunately replied back with a shrug.

"I'll tell both of you soon, just right when he comes. We have a plan," she explains bits of her story to the two, who now look at her with more confusion.

"'We'? And who did you pick?" Nakoma crosses her arms. Pocahontas would love to tell her best friend, but not in front of the father... Well, not until the lad comes himself.

"Who is the man that you chose Pocahontas, my dear?" Chief Chayton asks with curiosity. "I heard the whole event from your father, and I must say, this isn't a bad idea. To show the whole tribe how amazing my son is will get our people to trust him with the duties," he nods happily.

"Pocahontas, where's the man anyways? Oh, maybe he's too scared to even show up!" Ahiga booms while chuckling to himself. Before Pocahontas could state the lies in Ahiga's statement, the conversation cuts off by a loud shout from the entrance to the small town. Then a man, specifically a guard, came running towards the chief with a panicked expression.

"My chief, there's a white man standing outside our entrance," he states. After the raid yesterday, Chief Powhatan made sure to raise the security of his land, moreover, security from the white people.

With alarmed looks, everyone quickly walk towards the entrance of the town. The people of Pocahontas' land were ready to arm themselves with whatever they can grab, Chief Chayton's people are with arms due to the presence of a white person, and Chief Powhatan, though wants to end the whole mess peacefully, will go to battle if even one of his people are hurt. Pocahontas, on the other hand, hopes that no one would hurt or threaten Arthur if that white man turns out to be him, that is. She knows that Arthur wouldn't do anything to harm or misunderstood her people.

As they get closer to the entrance, they see a young man standing calmly next to his horse with guards aiming their spears at him. Pocahontas immediately recognises the man as Arthur, but before she could run and defend him, her father storms towards him.

"I thought that we had guards keep watch of the surrounding area?" Powhatan asks the guards sternly.

"We did, Chief, that's why were interrogating him right now. There is no way that anyone could pass many of our best guards so easily," the guard informs. Chief Powhatan diverts his gaze to the man, who's only a couple of centimetres shorter than him.

"I do not want any trouble in our land. We have an agreement that you white men shall not disturb our land, and we shall not disturb yours. What brings you here? Your presence could as well disturb the peace of our treaty, along with my temper and tolerance for your people," he booms with his chin held high. Instead of being frightened or inferior, Arthur gives a slow nod at the chief. He then did something unexpected of a common white man, something none of them have seen done by a white man, especially of a noble stature like Arthur is. Pocahontas simply watches with a smile.

Arthur lowers his hat and kneels down at the Chief before him. "Good evening King Powhatan, my name is Sir Arthur Kirkland of the British Empire from the other side of the Atlantic Ocean. I am a representative of England, and the right hand of our beloved King James I, and as a representative, I am honoured to be at your presence," Arthur informs the Chief in an utmost fluent and graceful tone. The crowd in front of him all stare at him with wide eyes and open mouth. They have never seen anyone greeting the Chief with such... formality. Some of the people thought for a second that Arthur is only doing this to show off his civil manner, but one look from the pile of mud Arthur is kneeling on, they begin to think otherwise. The fact that surprises the natives the most is his status, which also shocked Pocahontas, for she did not know that his existence is considered to be higher than others.

The Chief himself did not know what to do next, all he can do is marvel at the young man's position. Thinking that her father should get Arthur out of the mud, Pocahontas gently taps on her father's shoulder, which snaps the man out of the trance.

"O-oh yes. Please rise young man, and tell me your purpose of coming to my land," Chief Powhatan continues with a stutter. Arthur complies and slowly stands up with a straight back. He stares at the Chief with his pair of emerald eyes, which many of the towns people find themselves entranced by the unique colour.

"I was personally invited to one of your events on behalf of someone you may know of," Arthur explains calmly.

"Yes, father, I invited him here myself," Pocahontas slowly paced forward. The Powhatan tribe acted normal yet disappointed towards this news, some had flashbacks of the trauma from yesterday. Meanwhile, Chief Chayton's people are all astonished by this. Ahiga himself angrily glares at both Arthur and Pocahontas.

"I was asked to participate in the games personally by... Princess Pocahontas," he gives a low bow to Pocahontas, who seems a little uncomfortable with this new gesture. "My purpose is not to only participate on her highness's behalf, but also on behalf of strengthening the relationship between the British and the Native Americans through a cultural exchange."

Chief Powhatan gives a long stare at him, then to his daughter. He doesn't know what they are planning exactly, but from the posture and eye contact by both of them, he doesn't see a single lie. He wanted to say yes, but it would tarnish the reputation his tribe has with the other tribe, whom also, hated the whites.

"There is no way an abomination like you could participate in the events! What is this catastrophe? Why would you let a white person enter your land? They have prejudice against us!" Chief Chayton cuts in and yells at Arthur with rage. To make things worse, Ahiga moves in front of his father, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Get lost you stupid white man before I force you to leave," he glares at Arthur, who seems to be questioning the reason of their rage for him. Before he could retort their threats, Pocahontas jumps in front of him, arms spread in defence.

"Ahiga, Chief Chayton, that is no way to talk to our guest, or anyone for that matter. Sir... Kirkland means no harm to us nor will he do anything to us except for participating in our event. The event will consist of _our_ traditions and nothing else, no traditions from his side of the world. Now please calm down and speak in a mannerly way," she states with her head held high. She doesn't really know what she's doing or why she's doing this, but her body automatically defended Arthur from the backlash before she became aware of it. To both of their dismay, Ahiga and his father bring down their fists and frustration.

"Hmph! Since all the games will be from our tradition, there's no way some white man from a barbarous country will defeat us in our own game," Ahiga smirks before spitting in Arthur's shoe without respect. "Pocahontas, I hope you know what you're doing before he kills and betray you."

"How dare you accuse him so blindly! I know he will not do such a thing," she glares back at him with anger. Chief Powhatan clearly sees the tension between his daughter and her supposed-husband-to-be, so then turns his head to Arthur, who simply watches Pocahontas with a shocked expression.

"Sir Kirkland," Chief Powhatan declares, cutting off the bad mood between Ahiga and Pocahontas. "It seems that my daughter trusts you that she would defend you in such a way. She is known for her keen senses, and it's hard for her to accept people whom her senses don't trust. I trust you, for now, but you will show me why I should trust you through the events. We will still be watching you for security reasons, and I'm sorry, but you cannot decline this gesture. Do you accept these terms?" With a stern nod from Arthur, the guards release him from his captivity, and allow him to approach Pocahontas, who gives him a smile upon his arrival.

"Welcome to my town."

* * *

Minutes passed since Arthur's arrival and his tour of Pocahontas's home. Though they were many people who stared at him with scared and angry eyes, Arthur didn't think bad of the town itself. It wasn't as bustling and busy as London or Jamestown, but it seems cosy and at-home. The only person who kept chatting with him is none other than Pocahontas.

"And here is your tent. You're going to sleep here, because it will get dark and I do not think its safe for you to go home in the dark. You will also get change here for the event that will start soon," Pocahontas points out as Arthur nods at her. She then stops for a second and an awkward silence began. Then, thankfully, Arthur broke the silence.

"Erm... Should I continue calling you 'Princess', Pocahontas?" He asks with a blushed expression, which meant that he shouldn't be asking such a thing as a gentleman.

"I... Was going to ask you the same thing. Should I call you 'Sir Kirkland' or no...?" She fumbles with her words with a blushed expression.

"O-of course not! Y-you never told me that you're a Princess..."

"Well, you never told me that you're a very important representative and the right hand of the king himself..."

The two continue to stare at each other before singing deeply at one another. "We never talked about status before, haven't we," Arthur asks with a small smile.

"Maybe because it wasn't too important for us," Pocahontas nods with a smile.

"You may call me Arthur."

"And call me Pocahontas... Like usual."

"Hey, Pocahontas, is that cute man with you- oh... Erm... Hello..." Nakoma blushes, shying away towards the end of her sentence upon meeting Arthur face to face. Pocahontas gives her a small giggle, though Arthur didn't quite catch what she said that made Pocahontas laugh. Nevertheless, he is a gentlemen, so instead of asking he smiles upon Nakoma's presence.

"Good evening, Miss..."

"I forgot to tell you. This is my best friend, Nakoma... And she's married," Pocahontas hugs her best friend during the introduction. Arthur gives a small blush upon his error.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, my apologies. It's just... You don't look like a married woman, I mean, as in your age… I'm sorry if that comment offended you in a way..." Arthur fumbles between words as he continues to blush. Nakoma blinks at him a few time before finding herself blushing at; one, his compliment, and two, his cute blushing face.

"T-thank you... Erm... That's actually very nice of you to say. Though, I know that you are doing this for our villages, but... Wouldn't your wife or maybe girlfriend get the wrong idea if you tell her about this event...?" Nakoma murmurs back, but to her surprise, Arthur looks a bit flustered at the comment.

"I think everyone presumes that I have a lover back home... But in truth, I don't have any," he comments back. Pocahontas gives another giggle to her friend, who is staring at Arthur with amazement.

"Y-you're not married?" She stutters at the realisation.

"Yes, he's not married. Nakoma, is there something you would like to give Arthur?" Pocahontas peers at Nakoma.

"Oh, yes. I forgot to give you your clothes for the event. Here you go, Sir Kirkland. We don't know what your size is, but we chose a smaller size of the men's clothing for you. I hope it fits you well," Nakoma explains before handing Arthur his clothing. With a quick nod and smile, he goes into his tent with the clothes neatly folded on his hands.

Once Arthur entered and closed his tent, Nakoma and Pocahontas walk off to prepare for the event.

"So, you call him _Arthur_ I see..." Nakoma grins as she nudge her friend.

"W-well, we never talked about status before, so it's an excuse," Pocahontas defended herself.

"Okay, okay..." says Nakoma with the same grinning face she had before.

"A-anyways, did you choose an event that will fit him?" Pocahontas asks, changing the topic a little. Unfortunately, Nakoma replies with a groan.

"I chose one, but when I told your father, he disapproved it and forced me to choose a harder task. Eventually, I found one that might fit him and also pleased your father, but I am sure it won't be very hard… I hope…"

"Oh... It's fine... I'm glad father didn't ask about mine..."

"You chose already? What is it?" Pocahontas gives Nakoma a smile.

"It's definitely something he can win. It's-" before Pocahontas could continue talking, to her dismay, Ahiga shows up right behind her and wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Pocahontas, I heard that you and your friend are choosing the contests along with your father. Whatever they are, don't forget that I will win for the sake of tarnishing that white barbarian's dignity! By the way, would any of you like to tell me the events?" Ahiga glares at the thought of Arthur in his mind. Pocahontas has never seen this side of Ahiga before. She finds it… scary.

"No, the events will be announced for all to hear. I also don't know what my father nor Nakoma planned. It'll be a surprise for all," Pocahontas mumbled displeasingly as she slowly inches away from her fiancé's arm.

"No surprise will defeat me!" Ahiga smirks. "Good bye for now, I need to get my equipment ready incase there's any chance of me killing him-"

"There will be no killing, Ahiga!" Pocahontas sneers at the man with curled up fists, though Ahiga didn't seem to see this as a threat. Instead, he chuckles at Pocahontas's reaction.

"I'm joking, joking! Don't worry, there are children and mothers watching. I will not do such a thing, my fiancée," as he gives one last laugh to Pocahontas, he rushes off to the field of the event.

Once she sees Ahiga run off, Nakoma places her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Pocahontas, are you feeling okay? I can sense your anger from here," she spoke softly.

"Y-yes… I am fine. I just felt my anger boiling when Ahiga said those words. I… I don't want to see blood again…" she mumbles in distress. Nakoma gives her a small, warm hug.

"We won't, and if Ahiga tries anything, I'm sure you'll do something to protect that man… like how you protected John Smith."

* * *

Minutes passed and everyone in the Powhatan tribe and the visitors of the Chayton tribe all gathered around the marked area where Arthur and Ahiga would be facing each other. Nakoma, Pocahontas, and Chief Powhatan are seated on a warm rug, a good distance from the marked circle, with spectators seated around beside them. There are two tents parallel to each other situated on the other side of where the judges are seated; one is Arthur's, and the other is Ahiga's. Guards are stationed appropriate distance between each other around the arena, incase Arthur does something 'threatening'.

Whispers from both tribes echoes the once silent forest, all are wondering about the event and what will happen to the white man if he looses. No one thinks that Arthur would win. They all see him as the 'villain', though skinny and not very malevolent-looking, they still don't see him as a companion. They all bet their lives on Ahiga, and many of them still question what the princess is trying to gain from all of this. Suddenly, all the conversations stop once they see Chief Powhatan standing up.

"Brothers and sisters, we are all here gathered to spectate this important match between a white man, and Ahiga in order to compete for the alliance of their tribes, and mainly, the hand of my dear daughter, Pocahontas. They shall compete in a series of three trials, each chosen by our judges. The man who wins either all, or two out of the three trials, will win the prizes. Now, contestants, please come forth and let everyone see you," Powhatan then sits back down on his mat beside Pocahontas. The young maiden watch with feelings of dismay as Ahiga springs out of his tent only to be greeted by cheers from both tribes, mainly from the girls. Ahiga isn't wearing his usual clothing, it seems far more fitting than usual, which disturbs Pocahontas and Nakoma greatly.

Seconds later, with an uncomfortable shuffle out of his tent, Arthur finally comes out wearing the clothing that Nakoma gave him, though, it looks a bit… loose on him. The crowd simmers down upon his arrival, most of them puzzled by this unusual outcome; a white man wearing their traditional clothing. Arthur is wearing a long sleeved shirt with ruffles that covers his hands because of its length, trousers that seem to be a little baggy on him, and long boots. He has a headband that encircles his head with feathers attached on the back. His whole outfit is coloured light brown, with the exception of the white and red feathers.

Pocahontas puzzles at the way he debuted out of his tent. "A- I mean, Sir Kirkland, is everything fine?" She asks while continues to look at him as he walk forward, hugging his arms.

"Heh, he's probably disrespecting our cultural clothes, like all disgusting white people," Ahiga sneers at Arthur as he walks to his side. The next words Arthur spoke surprise the tribes greatly, making them question just how Arthur thinks of them.

"Actually, the clothing is very comfortable. It's different from what I usually wear, but tis a wonderful opportunity to wear traditional clothing from this culture. Though, I hope I'm not wearing this wrong or in a disrespectful manner," Arthur asks sheepishly at his last statement. While Pocahontas stares at him with a gleeful smile, others are astonished at the comments he made. He actually wants to try on traditional clothing from their culture. This fact is something new to their thoughts, and somehow diminishes, a little, of the stereotypes they gave him in their heads.

"No, Sir Kirkland, I think you look… f-fine," Pocahontas happily says, though she's wondering why her heart is beating so fast from staring at Arthur. And the last word she said, she was going to say something along the lines of 'lovely' or 'handsome', but she stopped herself from blurting that out incase people question their relationship. Why would she say something like that? What does that even mean? All these questions kept popping up in her mind, but like what she did before; she dismissed her heart's messages, and moved on with the event.

Before Arthur could peacefully walk forward, Ahiga nudges him roughly and sneers at him. Although Arthur has good patience with people he should act nicely to, he is growing more and more pissed at Ahiga's personality. He finds himself trying to contain the anger, and the will to comment on Ahiga's actions. He knows that if Ahiga does something unreasonable to him again, he might pop a vein and treat this event as if he's going against Francis Bonnefoy, his rival. Alas, he knows he shouldn't do anything deadly as that, for that was his last resort. For now he needs to keep calm and compelled, like a gentlemen.

"But Pocahontas, why do I have to go against this scrawny man? Plus, don't you think his eyebrows look stupidly thick? I mean, that's a joke itself, ha!" Ahiga comments loudly with a smug on his face. Pocahontas, on the other hand, finds his comment beyond awful, but before she could pester him once more, she feels a strange dark aura emitting from someone behind Ahiga. To her surprise, Arthur snapped.

"It's okay, Princess Pocahontas, I'll talk to him," Arthur says in a somewhat ominous voice. He then walks up to Ahiga and look at him in the eye. "Prince Ahiga, is it? Since you've been running that fat mouth of yours with obscure lies, I would like to inform you that unless you are more than piles of meat with no brain, _I_ will not lose to a _beginner_ without skills and only knows how to swing a stick back and forth. Do you understand, love?" with the last comment being the most malevolent one, Arthur immediately glares at Ahiga with anger. At the same time, the victim himself feels a small shudder from Arthur's scary aura. From Pocahontas's perspective, Arthur looks like he's about to punch Ahiga in the face, though for some reason, it's as if only the judges and Ahiga could see the anger in Arthur's eyes. The crowd, on the other hand, only reacted to the comments that Ahiga made, but no one dared to comment back.

"Whoah… I never knew there was this side of Sir Kirkland…" Nakoma whispers to Pocahontas.

"Y-Yes… neither have I, but, is it strange that I also find this side of him… a-attractive…?" Pocahontas comments back, though finding herself staring deeper into his eyes.

"Ahem! Now that the contestants are here, we shall begin the first part of the event! One of our judges here, Nakoma, a close friend of my daughter, will present the first event," Chief Powhatan declares, disrupting the intensity of the air for the good intention of bringing the festive aura back. He also noticed Arthur's actions, and said nothing about it, because, to him, what Arthur said was the truth.

Stumbling as she got up from her spot from the sudden announcement, Nakoma looks up at the two men with poise. "The first event will be; target practice," she declares. This made Pocahontas jump a little. It made her worry for Arthur's success in this. She knows that she's doubting him again, but she can't help herself question whether Arthur experienced this sort of thing before. It also, somehow, made her anxious for Arthur's safety. But she can't aimlessly ponder about this for long, she decided that she should watch Arthur and hope for the best.

"Ha! That seems easy!" Ahiga smirks. Arthur simply sighs to himself at Ahiga's obnoxiousness, and continues to listen to Nakoma's explanation.

"Contestants will use a bow and an arrow handcrafted by our tribe. We will distribute them, now! The two men will have a bow and an arrow each. You must launch your arrow and aim it at wooden stick with a flag on top located above the tents that you came out of. The one with the most accurate shot will win the first round. The rules are; no shooting each other, a miss will be a lost, and no targeting the audience," as Nakoma finishes her speech, two tall guards hand Arthur and Ahiga a bow and an arrow each.

"Heh, looks like you won't be using your 'guns' that brings nightmares to children," Ahiga grins at Arthur, who isn't feeling any panic or concern regarding the use of bow and arrow, which surprises the viewers and Ahiga.

"I hope this is a good choice," Nakoma whispers to Pocahontas.

"Let's hope for the best…" Pocahontas whispers back with uncertainty. She had never seen Arthur fight before. She only knows that Arthur has a sword because he prefers it, but he never mentioned anything about a bow.

"Because you are just a visitor, _I_ will go first and show you how it's done," Ahiga smirks as he fixates his bow firmly on his palm. But instead of paying attention to Ahiga, even though he's trying to ignore him from the start, Arthur fiddles with the bow, which puzzles the viewers greatly. Soon, whispers and conversations could be heard from the audience, most of them are questions regarding whether Arthur could wield that weapon or not. As Arthur continues to fiddle, the string of the bow became undone. This made Ahiga and many of the people laugh at him.

"What is he doing?" Chief Powhatan raises his eyebrows at the mistake Arthur made. Pocahontas frowns at the many men who are laughing at Arthur, but before she could make any comments, she peers in Arthur's direction and found herself unable to continue doubting the situation. With one look at Arthur's eyes, she knows that this event is not a mistake. Even though everyone is making fun of him, Arthur doesn't look phased at all, instead, he looks calm and serious.

"Don't worry Father, he's doing perfectly fine," Pocahontas reassures the man. Though she herself doesn't know what Arthur is doing, she can see it in his eyes that _he_ knows what he's doing, and she trusts him for the decision he's going to make.

After a while, Arthur finishes his investigation and ties the string back to its rightful place. With one last laugh from Ahiga, the contest finally begin with his first shot. With his father already betting that he wins, Ahiga aims for the target and fires his arrow without hesitation. The bow is more flexible compared to the muscles in his arm, which means that if he pulled with all his strength, the bow would as well stay bent in an awkward shape.

The crowd watch as Ahiga's arrow arcs and hits the target. The crowd marvels at Ahiga's achievement, wondering just how he could do what they believe to be a near impossible target. The wooden stick with a flag hanging from it is stuck on top of a relatively tall tent, and to aim and hit at such a small target requires significant skills and training, which everyone envisioned Ahiga had.

"Now it's your turn, white man," Ahiga grins at his 'scrawny' rival, whom again, ignores him due to him being extremely tired of Ahiga's actions. As Arthur positions himself to aim at the target on his side of the tent, the viewers noticed something weird about his position; it's as if he knows how to use it. Shoulders straightened, right arm back, and left arm directing the shot, Arthur was more than ready to shoot the target. Then, Chief Powhatan notices something in Arthur's aura; it was quiet and calm, the same aura professional hunters and fighters had when trying to snipe an enemy. _A-Amazing…_Chief Powhatan thought.

Suddenly, just before Arthur could fire his arrow, he draws back his bow, which puzzled everyone once more. A second later, Arthur brings his bow back up, and to everyone's surprise, he is facing the wrong way. He is in fact pointing his arrow to his right, at an old lady and her granddaughter, who are both looking at him with scared expressions. The little girl clutches her grandma tightly, staring fear into Arthur's eyes with her teary golden eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Chief Powhatan yells at Arthur with anger boiling up inside him. As if by order, the guards all slowly bring themselves closer and closer to Arthur, not wanting him to fire at the two defenceless citizens.

"You barbarian!" Ahiga yells as he slams his arrows to the ground with anger, before stomping his way to Arthur's direction. Nakoma looks at Pocahontas with a worried expression, but to her shock, she finds her friend staring at Arthur with utmost seriousness. She has never seen Pocahontas this serious and calm before, especially during a dire situation such as this. Meanwhile, the poor maiden knew that she shouldn't distrust Arthur like this. He's serious about something, and she should support him and see what he will do next.

"Nobody move. Stay still, lovelies," Arthur says in monotone to the two citizens before him. The guards and everyone freeze on spot, not wanting to risk the lives of their people from their movement. For a moment, the area became quiet, and only the sound of the whimpering child, and grumbles from Ahiga echoes the forest around them. 'Somebody needed to do something about this situation fast before someone gets hurt!' That's what everyone is thinking, but no one dared to move. Though the thing that puzzle them the most is that not even Arthur is moving or uttering a single word. He could've threatened them, use the helpless grandma and young girl as hostages, or even worse, kill them this whole time.

Just then, Pocahontas finally sees what Arthur's been watching.

It took a second, no, a _millisecond_ for Arthur's arrow to go from it's starting point to the target of his choice. His arrow went on a straight path through the minuscule gap between the head of the crying child and the neck of the grandma. The gap was big enough to fit the whole arrow through without leaving a scratch on either of the victims. Not many could see it, but the ones who has good eye vision or are close enough to see the action are amazed at the skill Arthur possesses. Once the arrow is released from Arthur's finger, it begins to rotate itself with maximum velocity as it passes the gap and into the vicious mouth of the target. But it doesn't end there. The arrow, with the same velocity, charges itself halfway into the target's body, sending it flying before being pierced deep into a tree behind the two victims. A loud piercing noise can be heard when the arrow reached its goal, and small wood chips fly all over the place, leaving a deep hole that enclaves the head of the arrow, so only its long body can be seen by everyone's eyes.

Arthur takes a deep breath and lowers his bow.

Pocahontas sighs deeply to herself before giving Arthur a warm smile as thanks. She then gets up from her seat, and walk towards Arthur to get a better view at the predator. What Arthur shot could not only save the lives of the young girl and the grandmother, but also the lives of everyone near it.

What Arthur shot with his arrow was a snake.

"Sir Kirkland here shot through a vicious snake just before it could bite into the flesh of this grandmother and small child," Pocahontas explains to the crowd that did not get the chance to see the action with depth. "And, to add to the description of the snake, this breed is highly poisonous, and their poison would lead to death if not treated properly."

Suddenly, the area is lit up by loud gasps and some cheers from the crowd. They are all marvelled by the intricacy and skill that Arthur possessed to shoot that arrow. Some of the men in the village stare at him with more respect than they had before. Before anyone could comment more on this interesting outcome, Arthur walks slowly up to the two victims, and kneel before them.

"Sorry if it scared you, dearies. I couldn't risk the chance of missing the snake and hurting you two. Though I never expected it to be poisonous…Oh, did any of you get hurt from the falling wood chips?" Arthur asks with sincerity. The granddaughter, though still confused, released her tight grasp on her grandmother to get a better look at the peaceful face Arthur gave her. Pocahontas looks at Arthur with a shocked expression. _So he shot the snake just for their safety? He's… amazing…_Pocahontas thought to herself.

"T-Thank you," the small child smiles back at him with a small tear on her eye. Arthur looks back at the girl and smiles back at her, before gently patting her head, showing her that she should not be afraid of him.

"T-Thank you… for saving us," the elder one bows, also with a smile on her face

"How… how did you do that?" Ahiga asks with a distraught expression.

"I would like to know as well," this time, Chief Powhatan finds himself being amazed by Arthur's skill. Pocahontas gives a small smile and a nod to Arthur before heading back to her seat. The crowd all stay silent as they listen to Arthur's explanation.

"Forgive me for saying this, but, not all of my people shoot guns just like how you stereotyped them to be. For me, I prefer to use a sword and a bow and arrow instead of guns. This is probably because the bow was the first weapon I trained in," Arthur explains.

"You have… bows and arrows in your place?" Nakoma questions.

"Yes, and again, you seem to have a misunderstanding about my people. The United Kingdom, that's where I live, used to be a cluster of tribes as well centuries ago. It was not until the first century when we united as a country bound under one ruler, and during that century and this century, swords and bows are common weapons to use for battle. Gun powder was just invented recently, and I say, I am not a big fan of it. To add to my bow skills, I have really sharp instincts and detection skills, able to pinpoint an enemy miles away. These are one of the many reasons why I was able to go into Chief Powhatan's tribe without… fifteen guards finding me. Overall, twas probably my mother's fault for this ability…" Arthur mumbles a bit in the end.

"Y-Your mother? What does your mother have to do with this?" Ahiga puzzles at the mentioning of a woman's name in the topic of weaponry. Arthur looks at him puzzled.

"Why? My mum is the woman who made my first bow and the same woman who trained me to have these instincts," Arthur blankly states, though it made the whole tribe look at him with dumfounded faces. Some of them don't necessarily believe him, but with one look at his eyes and facial expression, they know that he's not joking.

"She made a bow and trained you? W-What?" Chief Powhatan mutters to himself, trying to figure out the pieces of the puzzle from what Arthur said.

"Yes, she did. She explained why a bow is better for me to start with rather than a sword, due to my weak physical stature compared that to my siblings. She also adores the woods, thus letting it become my training ground ever since I was little. My sister and mother, on the other hand, uses different weapons… Though I can see why you are in shock, today, not many women would hold such weapon, but it's slowly becoming a sport for many women due to their high level of balance and handling skills," he continues. Hardly anyone could believe what he just said. They all thought that the western world is a place for modern society and advancements, since that's what the people in Jamestown brag about the most. In reality, they are just like the tribes, but instead of separated and small, they are united and powerful. Having women carry such weapons is a new shock to them, especially at their stereotype of sophisticated, posh, high class western women.

"That does not matter! Let's get back to the event! Because Sir Kirkland used his one and only arrow at the wrong direction, my son, Ahiga, wins the match!" Chief Chayton booms over the crowd, changing the topic to what he deems to be more appropriate. Ahiga takes one look at his father before smirking.

"You're right. Even though this white man saved our people, this event states that you must hit the arrow on the target, which in this case, is the pole, so therefore I am the winner of this event. And 'animal instincts'? What stupidity this white man spouts! No white man could posses such a thing! Only people like us who are trained can do that! Plus… he probably only did it for sympathy in order to win the events. He probably couldn't shoot an arrow that high, which would deem him from the event, but I can see through his plans! We don't know if it was _you_ who placed a snake conveniently next to an old lady and a young child!" Amiga bites back, which caused a lot of people to whisper amongst themselves again.

"You can't be serious-"

"And what's with you, Princess?" Ahiga questions with an eerie expression as he cuts of Pocahontas's sentence. "Why do you believe this white man over your own fiancé? What relationship do you have with this foul beast? Why do you have a good relationship with the monsters that have ruined our lives from the moment they set their foot onto our land? You should be agreeing with me and only me, since you are going to be mine!" Ahiga smirks evilly at Pocahontas, whom shudders at the sudden scary personality.

Before Pocahontas could retort once more, Arthur counterattacks with a light chuckle. "Wow, Ahiga, when I first saw you, I thought that you have a bad personality, but now, I take that back; you have a bloody _grotty_, _shitty_ personality, you _prat_," Arthur comments as his smile turns into a frown, and dark aura surrounds his body.

"W-What did you say?" Ahiga stutters, though he wonders why he's backing up from Arthur.

"I can't believe that I, who has done nothing to you, is treated so badly to the point that you keep making fun of what I do. I also can't believe you have such a _poxy_ personality, it's almost sickening to fight you. And that bloody mouth of yours should be fixed because you can't talk to people in such a disgusting manner, especially to a woman. No woman is your possession, she owns herself, she can choose what she wants, and to add to this, I am sure that even the thickest human wouldn't want to be with you," Arthur grumbles, clenching his hands to a fist. Ahiga didn't know what to retort back, but instead of words, he grabs Arthur's collar and curls his right hand into a fist. Arthur never flinched nor did he turn his head, he simply glared at him. Before Ahiga could do anything lethal, Chief Powhatan slams the bottom of his staff on the ground, making the sound echo around the woods.

"That is enough, let him go, Ahiga," the chief stares at the young prince win seriousness, Ahiga, though sluggishly, let's go of Arthur, though the two continue to grumble at each other. "Let us end the first round. And I agree with Chief Chayton's point; Ahiga wins the first round because he followed the rules, and Sir Kirkland used his one and only arrow to shoot the snake. Although we give the point to Ahiga, we still owe Sir Kirkland our gratitude for saving two of our citizens. That is all," Chief Powhatan declares, before going back to his seat.

Ahiga gives Arthur a smirk, though Arthur ignored his gesture and rolls his eyes. He clearly knows that it is the rules, but he's angry and annoyed at himself to lose a point from someone as lousy and idiotic as Ahiga. From a distance, Pocahontas could see the pouting and angry face Arthur made. _He really is stubborn..._ Pocahontas giggles. _There are so many sides of him I didn't know about... and he stood up for me again… he really is amazing. _

Meanwhile, in Arthur's mind, he's currently contemplating about the series of sentences he uttered to Ahiga. _Why did I snap like that...? This isn't me at all... Was it because... Of what he said to Pocahontas...?_ Arthur questions himself with confusion. Usually, when someone is as annoying as Ahiga, Arthur would just ignore him as much as he can, so it's unusual that he would bring out his nagging/rough personality. But before he could ponder more, Chief Powhatan declares his event to the crowd. Pocahontas and Nakoma stare at each other with worry and horror upon hearing the type of event given.

"The next event will be; hand to hand combat!"

* * *

**Whoah, let's see how Arthur is going to cope with 'hand to hand combat'! And what's wrong with Ahiga's personality that's making Arthur go annoyed? Do you think he'll win this round? Well he's going to have to since he lost the first point... but... let's see shall we ;) **


	7. Pocahontas I part 7

"H-hand to hand combat?" Pocahontas repeats with a stutter. Though she shouldn't be doubting him, she and everyone else in the field can clearly see who is more physically superior. Ahiga could win this in a landslide. He's way taller, and has more muscle mass than Arthur. Everyone looks at Chief Powhatan with questionable faces, but the Chief didn't back down on his choice.

"Ha, I'm going to easily win this one, barbarian," Ahiga sneers, to which Arthur rolls in eyes at the 'threat'.

"This hand to hand combat will not use any weapons, and will only have one round. Whoever brings the first man down on the ground wins this event. There will be no breaking or punching vital parts, no elbows are allowed as well. There is no time limit, and no fighter can go beyond the circle. Hitting civilians will be instant disqualification. That is all the rules… Now, begin!" Chief Powhatan signals the two fighters, who immediately moved away from each other. The crowd watch as the overconfident Ahiga goes for the first strike. Pocahontas and Nakoma can do nothing but wait for their favourable outcome.

As Ahiga strikes his first punch, Arthur swiftly dodges it without a change in his expression. Ahiga counter attacks with his other hand, forcing Arthur to defend with two hands covering his face rather than dodging it. To the crowd's and Ahiga's surprise, the punch didn't phase Arthur at all. Frustrated, Ahiga continues a series of punches, while Arthur continues dodging them. The crowd marvels at Arthur's unusual fighting style, though most of them are amazed at how fast and how easy he could dodge the punches. It was as if they're watching a bear fight against a rabbit, with Arthur as the rabbit due to him jumping around the place. As she watches the fight, Pocahontas's eyes twinkle upon the gracefulness in Arthur's actions, as he twists his body around as if he is dancing elegantly.

"Stop dodging you weakling! Take this!" Ahiga yells desperately, before aiming a punch right for Arthur's face. This time, he defends himself, crossing his arms together with only his left foot on the ground. Though Ahiga pushes him backwards by a meter or so, Arthur finds this distance favourable, as he drops his right foot on the ground and launches himself forwards until he's right behind Ahiga's right shoulder.

"Fast." Chief Powhatan mumbles with eyes focused on Arthur's footing.

"What the-" before Ahiga could react, Arthur was already right behind him. With panic, Ahiga aims his elbow for Arthur's stomach, which he knows it's against the rules. But Arthur knew he would do that, so with his left foot, he launches himself to face Ahiga's right arm and grabs it before he could thrust his elbow. Once Arthur got hold of Ahiga's hand, he bends down and slides his right foot across the ground, hitting Ahiga's feet, allowing the giant to topple to the ground, but just before his face ground meet the soil before him, Arthur twists Ahiga's arm, forcing him to turn 360 in mid air, before landing back first on the ground. But unfortunately for Arthur, he sees Ahiga still keeping one of his foot up in order to prevent his whole body from touching the ground. With a sly smirk, Arthur lets go of Ahiga's arm and sits on Ahiga's stomach to prevent him from moving any further. He then raises his right hand up and curls it into a fist, before slamming it just a couple of centimetres from Ahiga's left ear. A loud smash could be heard, and dust particles surrounds Arthur's fist. With an extremely shocked expression, Ahiga relaxes his body, allowing it to rest itself on the ground. He also finds himself shaking with fear as he stares upon Arthur's dark and angry eyes.

No one understood what just happened, but they know two things; this whole fight took only three minutes, with less than a minute before Arthur's domination.

As Arthur lifts his fist from the newly cracked ground, the crowd all watched, stunned by the hole Arthur created with his fist. It wasn't deep nor big, but it was wide enough to scare Ahiga and to show Arthur's true strength. With a smirk directed to Ahiga, Arthur gets up and proceed to stand next to him.

The crowd goes wild.

Whispers and murmurs could be heard from the forest as everyone recapped what they had just seen. Arthur, a weak and small man, just defeated the strongest and biggest looking man everyone had ever seen. Although everyone questions it, they still cheered and clapped for the unexpected result. Now no one can argue this fact: Arthur won this event by a landslide.

"H-How did you…?" Chief Powhatan asks with mouth agape. Not many things surprise him, since he's a very serious person, but Arthur surprised him one too many times.

"W-Wow…" Pocahontas couldn't help but grin at the result Arthur gave her. But then, she looks down at herself. Although she cheered for him the second this event begun, she doubted him. She shouldn't have done this, she knew that. On the other hand, this event allows her to open her knowledge on this side of Arthur. The archery, the ability to topple Ahiga; all of these were beyond her expectations, beyond anyones'.

"I knew how to do this mainly because of experience and practice," Arthur states, hushing everyone automatically. He knew that people would question his abilities, so he begun explaining the reason of his win. "Because of my small physical stature, my mother told me ways I could defeat my opponent using speed and _their_ strength. So I simply did that after years of training and experience in battles and fights. And as for my unexpected strength on my punches, it has always been a mystery to me, but my mother believes it's in the genes… or maybe because of the advancements of the British Empire," Arthur continues his explanation to the crowd, who all somewhat nodded at this.

"Y-You have experienced battle before?" Chief Chayton now joins the discussion.

"Yes, I have. I also lead them from time to time," he replies. His tone and eyes then becomes serious."This is why I said that Ahiga can never defeat me unless he gains the knowledge of combat and the experience of a soldier."

"I-It's Prince Ahiga, you commoner!" Ahiga struggles as he gets up from his spot. He clicks his tongue after seeing his hands still shaking with fear from the beating. Arthur looks at him through serious yet deadly eyes.

"If you want me to call you 'Prince Ahiga', then with due respect, you should call me 'General Arthur Kirkland of the British Navy and Right-hand Advisor of His Majesty King James'," Arthur smirks from his reply. Pocahontas joins in the smirk out of the agape mouths the spectators and her father are making. No one could believe that such an important man would be standing wearing their traditional clothes, engaged in a cultural tournament right in front of them.

"Yes, Sir Kirkland is an experienced person in this field, we should all be glad to be spectating a portion of the culture we have been refusing to understand," Pocahontas announces, stressing her voice on the last few words. The audience all lower their heads a little with shameful expressions. Arthur looks at Pocahontas and a small, sincere smile creeps from his lips. "Now, no one will disagree that Sir Kirkland has won this match, I presume?" She continues, jeering her father to announce the winner.

"Yes, Sir Arthur Kirkland wins this match! We now have a tie between the two contestants, and the last event, which will be announced by my daughter, will be the deciding factor!" The crowd clap their hands once the chief ends his speech. With a sneer at Arthur, whom continues to ignore him, Ahiga straightens up his body.

"The event will be: Talent," Pocahontas announces, which made both contesters's eyes widen with shock. Arthur stares at her with wavering expressions, though Pocahontas responds with a small sigh and a nod. Though, to Pocahontas's prediction, Arthur didn't know what the nod meant. Pocahontas then gives him an encouraging smile and strokes the front of her neck with her hand. Arthur's eyes widen once more upon realising what Pocahontas wanted him to do. His confident face and stature changed to fidgeting feet, bitting lips, and a speck of blush across his cheeks.

"Hmph! What kind of event is that?" Ahiga protested.

"The one that I chose, did you not hear, Ahiga? Or, are you still scared from your unfortunate loss?" Pocahontas sarcastically asks, making Ahiga angry once more.

"My son, your spear moves! They are a marvellous talent of yours," Chief Chayton nods at his son, whom smirks back at his father.

"Of course, father," Ahiga bows a little before eyeing a guard, whom nods back at him and throws a heavy spear towards his direction. Arthur, realising that something would happen, moves away from Ahiga.

With deep breaths, Ahiga holds the spear with the head facing upwards, and with great strength, he twirls the spear with one hand, then switches back and forth between hands. He then thrust the spear forward, then sideways. While twirling the spear this time, he does kicking and punching movements, letting out grunts in every thrust. He continues to put on a show as the audience marvels at his unique talent. Towards the end of his compilation, he twirls the spear in the air, before throwing it up. He then catches it and swings it to his left with the spear head facing north, right towards Arthur. Thanks to his fast reaction, Arthur was able to move back just before it could slash his face, though this sudden movement caused him to fall. Only Pocahontas springs up from her seat to see Arthur's condition, for everyone else thought that it was a simple accident.

The crowd cheers once Ahiga ends his performance. With a smug grin, Ahiga plunge the tip of his spear to the ground, making a down booming noise due to the weight of the spear. "Hah, you okay, barbarian? Let me see you beat me this time!" He smirks at Arthur, who's already up on his two feet. Pocahontas glares at Ahiga once more, frustrated at both his attitude and her inability to interfere with the commencing event.

"Thank you Ahiga, for that wonderful show," Pocahontas states in monotone. "Next, Sir Kirkland, if you may."

Arthur looks at her with a worried expression. Everyone all stare at him, wanting to see what other surprises will he bring for them. Unfortunately, to their disappointment, Arthur did not utter a word nor move his body. Instead of his usual charming self, Arthur stands there with quivering lips. Chief Powhatan raises his eyebrow, Ahiga grins, and Nakoma turns to Pocahontas, who's currently bitting her lips.

With deep breaths, Pocahontas closes her eyes and tilt her chin up. _Oh the songs of the wind, hear me, help him,_ Pocahontas commands through her thoughts.

Soon after, a powerful gust of wind rushes through Arthur with loud whispers only he can hear. He then feels a sudden warmth on his back, as if someone is leaning their whole body on his back. The realistic sensation made Arthur lower all the tensions trapping his body. He then sees leaves encircling his waist, but to him, it's as if someone is wrapping their warm and familiar arms around him. Arthur closes his eyes, allowing him to gradually converse with the being, whom to his surprise, emits a familiar sounding voice.

_It is okay… I am here… you do not need to be afraid of something you are amazing at. Arthur, you are a wonderful and talented individual, you should not hide this special talent of yours from others. You should not be scared, you should not doubt something that makes you smile. I will give you guidance. I am here. I will never let you go…_

Arthur closes his eyes and whispers something no one could understand. With three quick breaths, Arthur walks to the middle of the circle and showed the community what talent he possessed.

_"Hega hega yah-pi-ye-hega_

_Yah-pi-ye-he-he hega_

_Hega hega yah-pi-ye-hega_

_Yah-pi-ye-he-he hega" _The villagers all stare at him with wide eyes. The forest, as if commanded, became silent in order to let all creatures listen to his angelic voice.

_"Steady as the beating drum_

_Singing to the cedar flute_

_Seasons Go and seasons Come_

_Bring the corn and bear the fruit" _Pocahontas smiles as she closes her eyes to picture an image of the song.

_"By the waters sweet and clean_

_Where the mighty sturgeon lives_

_Plant the squash and reap the bean_

_All the earth our mother gives" _Through the rhythm of the song, the wind dances around Arthur with leaves of different shape and colours. Then, a girl was formed out of the leaves to the crowd's astonishment. The girl was of average height, with long hair, and a thin body, and through Pocahontas's eyes, the girl's physical figure looks exactly like her. Arthur then gracefully takes the girl's hand and waltzed with her around the festival of leaves. The crowd marvels at the magical performance before them.

_"O Great Spirit, hear our song_

_Help us keep the ancient ways_

_Keep the sacred fire strong_

_Walk in balance all our days" _The wind then swirls above Arthur to form a never-ending cycle of leaves. Then, as if by magic, the leaves all come together to form a bear and three bunnies, moving them simultaneously on the ground. Soon, more animals were formed, all dancing and walking in their own way to the beat of the song.

_"Seasons go and seasons come_

_Steady as the beating drum_

_Plum to seed to bud to plum_

_(Hega hega yah-pi-ye hega)_

_Steady as the beating drum" _The animals, one by one, soon parts their ways by walking towards the crowd, and dispersing back to their original leaf form. Arthur and the mysterious girl stops their enchanting dance, only to face each other, hands held tight. She then places her head on his neck in a romantic gesture.

_"Hega hega yam-pi-ye-hega_

_Yah-pi-ye-ne-he hega" _As the song ends, the girl reluctantly releases from his grip and slowly backs away from him. As Arthur reaches for her, she shakes her head at him and pushes herself up, only to be dispersed by the wind. At the last word, the wind gives one last twirl around Arthur, before fully disappearing beneath the woods.

A small pause occurred, but it was immediately interrupted by loud cheers and applauses. No one needed an announcement this time, it was obvious that Arthur wins the match, and the heart of the natives. The females were all struck by the performance that their hearts won't stop beating. Everyone felt moved by his efforts that they soon forgot about his status and race. No one wants to question his abilities, for they all know that the spirits are in favour of him.

Everyone rushed towards Arthur, congratulating him as well as commenting on his overall performance. Arthur soon realised none of them are weary or afraid of him anymore, which comforted him a little. Ahiga, on the other hand, scowls at him, before violently turning around and stomping away from the celebration that he once believed was intended for him.

Pocahontas stares at Arthur from a distance with a smile on her face, but nevertheless, she feels a small uneasy feeling eating up inside her.

_W-who was the girl he danced with…?_

* * *

**It looks like Arthur won the event! But... what is this strange feeling Pocahontas have watching Arthur dance with a woman? Hmmmm ;) **


	8. Pocahontas I part 8

**In Chief Powhatan's Tent**

With the celebration occurring around the tribe, Arthur had the tiniest of clue why he was summoned by the chief himself. Was it because he used some sort of magical power that he disapproved of? Or maybe he wanted to talk to him about his daughter's hand in marriage? If it is, then Arthur has to straighten things out with him about that fact. I mean, he only did this in order to get the tribe and his people in good terms... Right?

"May I call you Arthur?" The Chief asks, breaking the awkward silence in the room. Arthur nods with a puzzled expression. "Thank you. Then, Arthur, I would like to comment on your performance during this game. Overall, I think you are an amazing, unique, and talented man. You brought the hearts of my people, whom disliked your people for a period of time, in less than a day. You… also touched my heart, Arthur… especially during your last event," Powhatan takes deep breath, as if he wanted to cry out but stopped himself from doing so.

"Your Majesty…" Arthur mumbles.

"Your performance reminded me of my past… with my wife. We were one of the rare individuals whom had similar traits and personalities, and we had an arranged marriage. She was outspoken, beautiful, passionate, a lovely woman, much like my daughter. She used to sing that song to me whenever I feel stressed or tired, or simply, whenever I want to hear her voice. She… died at a very young age, it was a year after Pocahontas's birth. She died in the forest, after trying to safe keep the villager's children in a warring tribe's territory. This… is why my tribe has been isolated from other customs and cultures… but… Pocahontas turned out to be like my wife, even though she was never raised by her mother," Powhatan reminisces to Arthur.

"Yes, I have heard of this from Princess Pocahontas herself. I too do not have two parents, only a mother and four older siblings," Arthur tells a bit of his life to the king, whom stares at him with wide eyes. He then brings both of his hands on Arthur's shoulders and grips them tight.

"Then… I will say this as a father… Arthur, my boy, you were beyond anyone's expectations, beyond mine's especially, and I personally thank you for showing me what I have been doing wrong, and what I have been missing…" the Chief says with a smile. Arthur looks at him with shinning eyes and nods at the comment. The Chief then releases his grip on Arthur, and nods.

"I would also like to ask you one last question. Arthur, do you love my daughter?" Arthur's face immediately turns red.

"E-Erm we've just met for a couple of days… s-so I do not think 'love' would be the right word..." Arthur's mind goes blank at the thought of that. Chief Powhatan finds this quite amusing.

"Then I would like to rephrase the question. Arthur, you are not staying here for long, yes? Then, what are your thoughts on leaving my daughter behind after a few days?" Powhatan asks him. In reality, Arthur forgot all about his business trip here because of… her…

"O-Oh… yes… I will be leaving here soon a-and… In all honesty… erm... I do not want to part ways with her, b-but it is not my choice in the end. She has her own voice, her own will, and I know that because she's always declaring that to others and herself. She is open minded, strong, and athletic… and… she's the only person whom understands me in a way that I have always wished someone would do. To part ways with her will make me feel… uneasy… b-but I shouldn't be talking about this to her father... I mean... It would be a bit... Different without her, for I have known her for a while now..." Arthur rants, looking more depressed as he continues. He suddenly felt his heart aching for some reason, and to add to that, he finds it hard to simply dismiss it. "I… will miss her…" Arthur suddenly mumbles, which suddenly shakes him off his depressing phase upon realising that he's talking very casually about the Chief's daughter right in front of him. The Chief, on the other hand, smiles at him.

"I see… you are free to go, Arthur. It has been nice conversing with you," Chief Powhatan nods. Arthur, though confused by the Chief's calm expression, gradually manoeuvres his body out of the tent, but before he could step outside, he turns to the Chief.

"Your Majesty, if I may, I believe that it is better to let your tears out, than to hold it in," Arthur states, leaving Chief Powhatan bewildered by his statement. With a small chuckle, tears began rolling down his old cheeks consciously.

"Thank you… and… It seems that you do have feelings for her, Arthur…"

* * *

**Outside the Tent**

Arthur deeply sighs as he walk out of the Chief's tent. He didn't want to think about the day he will leave this area, because he's afraid to leave someone whom he feels very comfortable with, but for some reason, his heart seems to be beating very loudly. It wasn't the same when he had to leave his family behind because he knows that he'll be back for them and they would always meet each other, but with Pocahontas, who knows when they'll meet ever again. Before he could continue questioning this, to his surprise, he sees Pocahontas standing outside fidgeting her feet as if she is confused about something. With confused glances, Arthur walks up to her and place his face in front of her, causing the young maiden to jump from the sudden sight.

"Erm… Pocahontas…" Arthur mumbles with an apologetic face, not intentionally making her act surprised like that.

"Erm… sorry for that, I… was thinking about something…" Pocahontas mumbles back.

"May I ask what you are thinking about?" Arthur asks, intrigued. Pocahontas looks at him uncomfortably for a moment, before fiddling with her fingers.

"I-It is… just… erm… I-I was just wondering about the woman w-whom you danced with… during the last event," the young maiden says slowly. _Why do I feel this way… this is not like me at all,_ Pocahontas thought. Arthur blinks a few times at her, then a small tint of blush spreads across his face.

"W-well...I-It… was you…" Arthur says in all honesty. Pocahontas's eyes widen upon hearing the answer, though she hates to admit it, part of her feel relief it wasn't another woman. Arthur, not wanting to leave the woman hanging, decided to explain everything to her. "I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable, b-but… when I was panicking and unable to sing in front of so many people, I… heard your voice… telling me to be brave… telling me that everything is alright as long as-"

"I'm with you…" Pocahontas cuts Arthur's sentence with gaped mouth.

"Y-You knew about it?"

"N-No… I-I was saying all that in my head… I never knew that you would be able to hear it too," Pocahontas explains with a tint of blush across her cheek. Arthur looks at her with similar blushing face, and the two stood face to face in silence for a minute, neither of them knowing how to respond to this encounter.

"Thank you…" The Englishman says, breaking the awkward silence between the two. Pocahontas looks up at his sincere face. "Not many people would… encourage me in such a way… everyone thinks I'm stubborn and indecisive, which is mainly why I hardly have friends to begin with… y-you're the first person I have ever met that understands me… and won't judge my personality…" Arthur continues, darting his eyes back and forth. Pocahontas simply smiles at his explanation, before gently touching his hands with hers.

"Your personality is what makes Arthur, Arthur, the same personality that I come to love," she gleefully says with a genuine smile across her face. Arthur's eyes shine upon the native's statement, and the world seems to be still once more for them. Slowly, Arthur came to know the young woman everyone told him to stay away from, everyone deems to be 'barbaric'. At the same time, Pocahontas came to know a young man labelled as 'ruthless' and 'treacherous' due to his skin colour and ethnicity. The two overcame that stereotype, consciously and unconsciously, and soon, their relationship between one another blossoms during the harsh winter weather.

"Oh, Arthur, the grandmother and child you saved wanted to talk to you, if it is not too troublesome for you, that is," Pocahontas reminded herself, breaking away the moment they share. Arthur breaks away from the trance as Pocahontas releases her grip on him.

"Of course, love," Arthur happily agrees. "But before that, there is a custom the people in my continent do to show their gratitude towards people who are close and of great importance to them… and… with your permission, may I do this gesture to you…?" Arthur mutters, clearly enough for Pocahontas to understand. The young native looks at him with questionable glances.

"Hm? Of course, Arthur," she happily complies.

"Okay, you said yes, so you cannot deny the fact that you allowed me to do this," the blond affirms the native's statement, who looks at him with more confusion.

"Erm… Yes, Arthur… but I do not seem to understand what 'gesture' you are talking-"

Pocahontas suddenly finds herself unable to utter another word. Her brain is also in disarray from something she has no knowledge about. To her, the world stopped, and everything around her became nothing but a field of slow moving objects. Her body acts confused towards her brain's mix commands, as if it doesn't know how to simply breath. Her heart feels like it's about to burst from the small room it has been residing in for many painful months. She feels as if something is preventing her from functioning her body perfectly, preventing her from moving her ligaments in normality. Unfortunately, it was not something, but someone. To be more specific, it was Arthur's gesture.

Pocahontas, who knew little specks of concepts of the outer world, did not know what sort of gesture Arthur was talking about. To her, a 'thank you' gesture, polite one, would be a simple handshake or a slight bow. If it was someone closer, she would expect a hug or a bright smile, or something equivalent to that. She, however, did not expect such a loving gesture that would stop her and time all together. No, she did not expect a kiss on the cheek.

With closed eyes, his lips pressing gently on her cheek, his body leaning close to hers, Arthur's loving 'gesture' astonishes Pocahontas to another level. For what in reality lasts for less than a second or two, seems like twenty minutes for the young maiden. Neither her nor her feelings know what to do or how to act. She imagines herself looking stupid standing there with wide eyes and a stiff body, but part of her brain does not have time to think that way.

After a second or so, Arthur pulls away from Pocahontas, incidentally pulling his fringes and hair accessory down to cover his eyes. He then slowly gives her a nod, and walks forward to approach the abundance of crowd waiting for his arrival, and beyond them, the two females whom wants to converse with him. The two soon distance themselves further and further away from one another, which in this case, allow them to take a small breather regarding the action that happened just seconds ago.

Pocahontas slowly place both of her palms on her face, before lowering her head a little. She feels her body shiver from the aftereffects, and her heart beating loudly that ever before.

"Hey, Pocahontas, have you seen Sir Kirkland- What happened to you? Are you okay?" Nakoma immediately switches her tone from cheerful to panic upon seeing her friend in such a state. But, as she peers closer, her emotions switches to let out a small sigh of happiness and what Pocahontas sees as a slight mischievous tint in her smile.

Arthur, meanwhile, continues walking forward with his head low, hoping that no villagers would see the state his face is in and ask him questions regarding it.

In all, the young man and woman, with blushing red faces, both had the same thought running joyously through their mind. Though they do not know if it is a good realisation or a bad one, it does not leave the fact that this thought will preoccupy them for the rest of their sleepless night.

_D-Do I… like her/him?_

* * *

**They're finally questioning their feelings for each other! Arthur being his tsundere and confusing attitude again :P I wonder what would happen to their love story... will Pocahontas continues her willingness to wait for John Smith, or will Arthur Kirkland snatch her feelings first? Oddly enough, it seems Chief Powhatan already knows~ what will he say to this? Find out next chapter!**


	9. Pocahontas I part 9

**I have no excuse and only apologies to give for the abysmally long hiatus! As a reward, I've made this part longer than the rest :) Long story short, due to business, I thought that my icloud deleted this fanfic file from me, but I miraculously recovered it through my ipad! **

**To answer some reviews: **

**\- Guest (Feb 6): thank you so much! I love your support and patients :) I heard about that, but I didn't know it'll be predominantly America x Pocahontas, since like, America wasn't born at that time period. **

**\- AifuAdventurer: thank you again for the support, you're too sweet :) And England or any other countries in the future are NOT countries, but humans. **

**\- Lamialia: and I hope your expectations are not down with this story :) I have plans for future countries and the chosen disney character ;) **

**\- Zaaze: I have many plans for Hetalia Witches, and thank you for your support! I'll do my best to try and at least get a coherant story line out of it **

**To everyone: Thank you for the support and love, and I'm sorry if I ever let you down, but I'll try my best to keep posting! It's been a hard year for me and I'm sorry, but I hope you all like this :) **

* * *

"So when is it~?"

"When is what?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Your confession? Wedding? Honeymoon-"

"Nakoma!" Pocahontas jeers at her best friend, whom giggles at her in return. The two are currently inside Pocahontas's tent, arranging the baggage that Pocahontas needs to stay for the night in Jamestown. As agreed upon, it's Pocahontas's turn to experience Arthur's culture by spending the day in Jamestown. She had just talked to her father the night before, who was happy for her to venture to Jamestown with Arthur much to Pocahontas's confusion.

"Come on, you didn't act the same way when you saw John Smith! I can sense it, you definitely have feelings for Arthur, and I'm positive he has feelings for you! And just wondering, what did he exactly do to you that made you blush so much?" Asking this many questions only made Pocahontas blush harder at the reminiscence of the kiss he gave her.

"N-Not now Nakoma, we need to pack!" Pocahontas dismisses her cheeky friend and continues to dump her clothes is her small bag. After throwing everything in, without a second look, Pocahontas closes her bag and place it beside her.

"Come on, please tell me," Nakoma pleads, but much to her dismay, Pocahontas did not budge, but the blush across her cheeks are getting brighter and brighter.

"W-Why do you want to know so much all of a sudden," Pocahontas asks. Nakoma suddenly switches her aura to seriousness before clutching Pocahontas' hand tight.

"Pocahontas, how many months since you felt this way? I have been constantly watching you since the moment you've met Arthur, and in all honesty, I prefer this Pocahontas, not the soulless Pocahontas I had to cope with a few days ago. John Smith is not here, and you have never been so depressed in your entire life since he left you… Arthur's arrival changed all of that. Pocahontas, I do not want to see you like that ever again, it hurt me as well," Nakoma sincerely explains, bitting her lip at the end. Pocahontas never knew her emotions would effect her best friend like this, and in truth, none of the statements she said was false. They were all true, especially the fact that she had never felt so happy since John's departure. She hadn't realised it herself.

"I did not know… but… Nakoma, I apologise for troubling you… and myself," Pocahontas gives her friend a warm smile. Nakoma then shakes her head from the depression and smiles at Pocahontas.

"Okay, let us get out of this depressed aura, Madam Kirkland. I need to check your bag again in case you dump unfashionable clothes in there," Nakoma states with a grin across her face.

"Hmph, and you say _I'm_ the childish one," Pocahontas peers at her with crossed arms, happy that Nakoma accepted her apology.

"Nope, I'm not childish, I'm only facing the facts for you," Nakoma points out with a wink. After rummaging through the bag once more, Nakoma closes it and hands it to Pocahontas. "Have fun~" She adds with another wink. Pocahontas simply rolls her eyes and walks outside the tent to meet none other than her father.

"Have you packed everything you need?" Chief Powhatan asks. The father and daughter then begins to walk towards the entrance of the tribe where Arthur is standing with his original clothes back on.

"Yes, father. Now, you must promise me to not worry too much and have guards watching me outside the walls. The people in Jamestown would not feel comfortable with guards secretly watching them-"

"Of course, of course, I would do no such things. Now you should hurry up to where Arthur is, and I wish you both the best of luck in Jamestown," the Chief states with a smile across his face, which Pocahontas responds with a very puzzled expression.

"Umm... Father... When did you become very friendly with Sir Kirkland...?" Pocahontas cautiously asks, though she partly regrets it incase he changes his mood.

"Oh, I got to know him after the events and he's a very lovely fellow, which is why I approve of his marriage to you-"

"Oh father n-no that's not what his participation in the event is for... Erm... As I have told you before, this is for cultural exchange," Pocahontas says as she tries to affirm with her father, whom to her confusion, continues to smile.

"We will see about that," the Chief gives his daughter one last smile, before walking ahead to where Arthur is standing. Pocahontas watches as the two began to converse between one another in a very casual manner, which confuses Pocahontas even more. She had never seen her father talk to another white person so friendly before. _Maybe… Arthur's influence is the reason for his happiness… _Pocahontas ponders for a while, but when her father calls her name, she dismissed the thought and goes over to him.

"Princess, have you packed sufficiently for the journey?" Arthur asks her. Pocahontas becomes surprised when he asks her in such a normal tone, so she genuinely smiles at him and tries to ignore the thoughts that pesters her to ask him about his 'gesture' the other day. Although not shown, Arthur is actually very paranoid, afraid that Pocahontas would hate him for what he did.

"Yes, yes I have," Pocahontas smiles back, handing Arthur her bag in order to be placed on top of the horse. As Arthur helps the native woman up on the horse, for she is a Princess, and he would be the gentlemen that would walk to the town. With one last goodbye cheers from the citizens, the two and the animal companions departs from Pocahontas's home and on the way to Jamestown.

Once the two are at a good distance from the village, and once Arthur sensed that no guards are following them, Pocahontas shuffled back in order to let Arthur take the reign. She then wraps her hands around his waist, and the two calmly rode together in awkward silence.

After a while, Pocahontas decides that this silence is not like them, and with a tightening grip, she begins to speak.

"Arthur, what was the gesture you did last night?" The said man's body tensed up a bit.

"Erm… I-I'm very sorry if it angered you in any way… Pocahontas…" Arthur mumbles under his breath.

"Anger? It didn't anger me one bit… Arthur," Pocahontas mumbles back, feeling the blush slowly creeping through her. Arthur then suddenly stops the horse and turns around to face her with a rather shocked expression.

"Really? I-I mean… I haven't done this to anyone before… I would always see Feliciano do it, so I thought I would give it a try…" Arthur explains with a blushing face.

"Feliciano? Your friend?"

"Well… yes, he's from Italy… tis, what you would say, an action that is part of their culture."

"And you said that you have never done this to anyone before, yes? I am your first?"

"Erm… yes, does that bother you?" Arthur asks sheepishly, but to his surprise, Pocahontas smiles at him even more.

"It somehow doesn't," she says sincerely, which lessens the guilt weighing on Arthur's heart. Though, why did he do that in the first place? And why does he feel happier that she's not bothered by it at all?

"Oh, but wait… Because you made that sudden gesture on me, can I ask you to do something in return?"

* * *

"Wait, Pocahontas, are you sure you know what you're doing? And are we even going the right way?"

"Trust me, Arthur! And of course we are, it is just that this way is longer than the one we were taking."

"B-But- Pocahontas, a ledge! Bloody hell, this is crazy!"

"Really? I'm having so much fun!" Pocahontas cheers. With adventurous eyes, she holds the rein tighter and signals the horse to gallop at its top speed across the uneven pathway of the snow covered slope. At every cheer and giggle she emits, only yells, prayers, and screams of terror can be heard from Arthur's mouth as he clutches his grip around her waist tighter as if his life is truly in danger. With ever jumps and sprints Pocahontas commands on the horse, Arthur feels his life flashing before his eyes. He doesn't know how long they have been riding, nor does he know where he currently is, but he does know that he wants to get off immediately.

Once Pocahontas sees that they are really close to Jamestown, she halts the horse to an immediate stop, forcing Arthur to grip Pocahontas tighter, much to her notice.

"Arthur, we're nearly there, so I believe we should switch out seats or the villagers might get angry- Arthur? Are you okay?" Pocahontas blinks a few time at Arthur, who's body is shaking insanely from the ridiculous ride he had to endure.

"P-Pocahontas…" Arthur mumbles under her hair.

"Hm?"

"Y-You're so mean," he mumbles once again, rubbing his head against her hair. Pocahontas rather finds this gesture very cute of Arthur, but at the same time, very… romantic of him. She feels her heart beating faster and faster as he continues to hug her back.

"Really? I think that was a very enjoyable ride, do you agree, Churchill?" Pocahontas teases, stroking the horse, who neighs back at her. Arthur raises his head and places it gently on Pocahontas's shoulder. He then looks at his horse with a pouting expression.

"Traitor."

Jamestown

After a short stop due to Arthur's motion sickness, the two finally switched their seats and arrived in Jamestown as if nothing happened. Although it is to be expected, Pocahontas saddens from the loud whispers the citizens utter upon her arrival. Many faces look at her with petrified expressions, while others glare at her with gritting teeth. Arthur could feel a tightened grip on his waist and knew without a doubt what Pocahontas is going through. I mean, he experienced this sort of thing before entering the Powhatan Tribe.

As the two get off the horse, the Mayor of Jamestown rushes his way through the crowd encircling the new arrivals.

"Sir Kirkland, Sir Kirkland, are you well? Did they treat you well? Are you hurt anywhere? Did they make you do anything strange? Did they poison you? Should I call the doctor? I was oh so very worried, Sir Kirkland!" The Mayor continues his worried rants while darting around Arthur, looking to see if he's physically fine. Arthur frowns upon the Mayor, due to his questions that made Pocahontas feel even more uncomfortable.

"Mayor, it is okay, thank you for worrying on my behalf, I appreciate the concern, but tis fine. Overall, I had a rather unique time with the Powhatan Tribe, it was enjoyable," Arthur explains reassuringly, purposely not mentioning the parts where he almost died and blown a fuse multiple times from Ahiga. Pocahontas looks his way for a minute and understood what he's doing.

"Yes, Sir Kirkland had been a wonderful company and influence for my people. We have learned many wonderful things about your people's culture, and so has Sir Kirkland to mine. It is now my turn to be in your care, and explore more about the bountiful English culture," Pocahontas formally responses with a quick curtesy in the end. Although she struggled for the curtesy, the English stare at her with amazement at her extremely formal language, and most of all, her respect as a person of higher status as seen with her curtsey. _I'm glad Arthur taught me how to do this when I asked about the upper class and his Royal Family…_ Pocahontas sighs in relief.

"E-Erm… yes, I-I am glad that you have taken your time to c-come to us," the Mayor stutters in his response due to the pressure of measuring up to Pocahontas's sophistication. The person that saved him from making an incoherent noise once more is none other than his wife, whom came up to him and looks at Pocahontas with a smile.

"I am very sorry about what my husband had said, you must know how paranoid he can get, my dear. Also, very sorry for everyone's chatty mood, tis quite rude, I understand. Please follow us, we have arranged a room for you, oh, and my name is Mary Potters," Mrs Potters explains with a soft smile, relaxing Pocahontas a little from the countless of whispers. Everyone became shocked by Mrs Potter's words, and with scowling and worried faces, they all moved away from their circle to continue with their daily routines. Though, secretly, they're keeping a constant eye on Pocahontas and her actions, for the life of their beloved Mayor and Sir Kirkland is in the line.

* * *

**Mayor's House**

After a couple of minutes walking and preparing tea and snacks for Pocahontas and Arthur, Mrs Potter finally sits herself down next to her husband with her three children facing her on the other side of the table. It was quiet for a while, for the Mayor is afraid to state something that would cause offence to Pocahontas, or something that could ruin his reputation with Sir Arthur. To him, both people are too important to mess anything up, but in all honesty, he is more afraid of Pocahontas than he is of his reputation to Arthur.

"Hmmmmm… this tea is delicious," Pocahontas comments with a smile, lowering the tension of the room a little. Though she really meant the comment as she takes another whiff at the aroma surrounding her beautifully decorated cup.

"It comes from India, where people make the best teas! Well, Chinese teas are very soothing as well," The native turns around to face a small little girl with chocolate hair tied in pigtails, and freckles decorating her face.

"Wow, that is quite interesting, I would love to learn more. You are very informative, little one," Pocahontas states with a kind smile.

"I love tea, and I love learning about its history! Oh, and my name is Mandy, nice to finally meet you Princess Pocahontas! You're even more beautiful upfront!" Mandy giggles sipping her tea once again.

"Why thank you, Mandy. And to you as well, a very beautiful young girl," she says, making Mandy giggle shyly.

"Oh, and these are my twin older big brothers; Ben and Jack! Be polite and say hi you two!" Mandy nudges the two boys, who wave at Pocahontas sheepishly.

"She is pretty, is she not, Sir Kirkland? You are very lucky to be with her," Mandy smiles and turns her head to Arthur, who looks at her with wide eyes. Her father, meanwhile, almost spits out his drink upon hearing that question. Mrs Potter merely giggles at the question. Pocahontas slowly turns around to look at Arthur, and although her face seems calm, her heart is beating like crazy upon wanting to hear the answer.

"Erm… she is very pretty…" Arthur mumbles under his breath with fidgeting hands. Mandy's smile turns into a smirk and her eyes peering at the two sitting before her. She notices that Pocahontas looks a bit relieved and happy. _Added a 'very', Sir Kirkland?_ Mandy thought to herself, smirking more and more. Though before she could ask another question, her father stopped her and asked his own.

"Sir Kirkland, did you have a safe journey here?" Arthur looks at him shockingly. Though he wanted to tell the truth, but it of course would ruin his reputation and his status as a gentleman.

"Yes… why do you ask?" Arthur says the little lie, making Pocahontas smile more.

"Well, our guards said that they heard a strange sound coming out of the forest… almost like a high-pitched screaming…" the Mayor states placing his hand on his chin, but as he and his family look up at Pocahontas and Arthur, their confusion heightens. Arthur looked like he almost spit out all of his tea, whereas Pocahontas seems to be struggling trying to hold something within herself.

"A-A scream… surely you must be hearing wrong, for w-we didn't hear anything-"

"Well, I did hear a weird sound~" Arthur darts his head at Pocahontas and gives her wide eyes, while telepathically telling her to not tell them the truth.

"T-Then you must've heard a bird or a creature of the sort making that sound, right Princess Pocahontas?" Arthur hisses at the end, though this made Pocahontas struggle even more at trying to hold her laughter.

"Yes, a very _adult_ bird," Pocahontas clasps her hands on her mouth and begins to giggle uncontrollably. Arthur's eyes widen even more and his face slowly turns red.

"Pocahontas!" Once this came out of Arthur's mouth, the maiden bursts out laughing. As she holds her hands in defence, Arthur puffs up his cheeks and grabs her hands while playfully shaking her out of protest for not keeping the secret.

Though, in truth, none of the family members knew what they were talking about, except the fact that from their eyes, they can see a couple playfully joking with each other. This alarmed the Mayor. Mrs Potter takes one look at her husband and sighs.

"Ahem…" she clears her throat, preventing her husband from starting a conversation she would not like to hear. The two 'couples' halts their actions and immediately sits properly with embarrassing faces. Mrs Potter smiles kindly at them. "Well, I hope that the journey was wonderful, but let us end out chit-chat and get the Princess dressed up, shall we? Mandy, would you be so kind and help me dear?" Mandy gladly accepts and swings herself off her seat. She then playfully grabs Pocahontas's hand and drag her up the stairs to her room, with her mother following shortly after them. But before she would leave her seats, she whispers something to her husband's ear.

"Don't say anything that would make him sad."

* * *

**Outside the Mayor's Home**

Arthur and the Mayor stood outside of the home, discussing the things that they could ask Pocahontas to do and at the same time about the current resources Jamestown would last before the next delivery due to the recent raid. After finding out that they did not have enough before the next one, many of the citizens try to cultivate enough food to last through the winter, but because of this, not many are doing their previous jobs, which effects the lifestyle of the citizens greatly. They need to find a way to at least maintain the original cycle of work in Jamestown, while trying to fix the current struggle regarding food.

But before they could continue discussing, Mrs Potter announces the arrival of Pocahontas. Arthur turns to find himself staring at the same person, but with British attire. Pocahontas walks out of the home wearing a long cream skirt with a puffy brown blouse on top. The sleeves of the blouse only goes up a bit beyond her elbows, which allows brown long sleeves to cover the rest of her arms. Compared to her previous attire, the blouse is lose with buttons in the centre, and a peter pan collar lies on the neck area. Covering her neck is a short cream cape up to her waist with a hood resting on her back. Her hair is clipped into a half-ponytail with her bangs hanging loosely in front of her. Covering her feet are a pair of brown winter boots. Pocahontas smiles and twirls her body around, showing of her shirt with many frills hidden inside it.

"How do I look?" Pocahontas asks.

"Wonderful," Arthur comments with a smile of his own. Pocahontas giggles and twirls some more from the happiness of her new attire.

"I never knew your people's clothing would be so warm and pretty," she states, looking at her shoes once more. Arthur continues to stare at the maiden, for he would never knew Pocahontas would look so different yet stunning in British attire. _Wait, what are you doing old chap!? Stop staring, that's rude! _Arthur yells at himself, looking back at his work on his hand.

"What are you looking at?" Pocahontas asks, peering closely into Arthur's work, which made the Englishman fidget a little at the close distance.

"We were figuring out what you would do while in here… but… actually, I think I have the perfect job for you…"

* * *

**Pocahontas**

"This package is for… Mr Newman?"

"Oh, yes, tis I."

"Here you go, sir. And could you please sign here once you received this package."

"O-Oh yes… of course… erm… Are you okay with this? I mean, I'm sure that you never experienced being a delivery woman in your home… Princess…" The man look at Pocahontas from head to toe, then at her animal companions waving at him, then at her large duffle bag hanging on her shoulder, and finally, at her smiling face.

"Oh, yes, I have never done this sort of job before, but Sir Kirkland picked it for me, and in all honesty, I absolutely love it! It allows me to meet with everyone in Jamestown and to get to know them better, and at the same time, I am able to see the unique things your people have, which also allows me understand your culture better. In shorter terms, this is a dream job for me," Pocahontas explains with a grin across her face as she looks at the letters and books she would need to deliver.

"Oh… I see… well, here you are, Princess," the man hands back the clipboard to Pocahontas, who nods at him back. Before she leaves, she turns one last time to the man and smiles at him.

"Please, call me Pocahontas."

With that, Pocahontas leaps out of the man's small cottage and runs back to the middle of the street with Meeko, Percy, and Flint following after her as the people watch the Princess become an errand and delivery girl. This puzzled them greatly, especially the thinking that went through when Arthur assigned this position to her. The Mayor of course wouldn't comply, nor will his wife agree with this sort of job, but before they could complain, Pocahontas was the first to be more than excited for this and zoomed out to do her job.

"These boots are very comfortable and cute. Okay, next is a delivery at Mr Kelly's house and then to the field to give the working folks their lunch from Mrs Dulley," Pocahontas recite her destination before running with the wind blowing against her. On the past five minutes of her job, she had already delivered to seven different houses, which surprised everyone and the mayor, for no one could do this job so fast. It was all due to her fast feet and high stamina, and Arthur knew this from the start. This job is perfect for her enjoyment, and effective for the people.

As she runs past streets and people, twirling and twisting between crowds, she finally delivered the letter to the assigned house. Due to being such a small town, Pocahontas already knew the streets and house plates from the back of her head. She also learned the shortcuts she could take to get to the houses faster than ever. Her speedy learning method became a great part of her job without her noticing. It was then time to deliver the lunch and water to the workers, and after running through a narrow short cut, jumped over a fence, and slide through empty streets, Pocahontas was able to reach the fields in less than three minutes.

"Good morning fine workers," she greets, waving at the farming men and women in front of her. They all stopped their work upon meeting Pocahontas, most of them are shocked upon her speedy service, but they all waved kindly at her. It was not long enough till the word about Pocahontas's delivery service spreads all over Jamestown.

"Oh, good morning Princess," a fairly middle aged man greets the princess first with a small bow.

"Oh, it's fine, please call me Pocahontas," she replies kindly as she rummages through her bag.

"You are very early, my dear," a woman with dirty blonde hair states, wiping her hands on her apron.

"I am… oh, yes, very sorry if I am not precisely on time, I go very fast on my deliveries," Pocahontas states as she hands each of the workers their lunch, then rummage some more and hands Meeko and Percy their lunch too. After one last rummage, Pocahontas pulls out a cylinder-like object, but as the town's people looks closer, it's actually the container for water but wrapped in a furry object. Pocahontas unties the string covering the containers before handing them to the farmers. Curiously, they accepted the container but something about it surprised them.

"This… is very warm…" the woman comments with shocking eyes.

"Yes, they were boiled and I wrapped them around with this material to keep them warm until it would reach you, so you all would be able to eat non-preheated food," she explains slowly, making the people smile happily at her back.

"What a kind girl you are, and not to worry about being too early! We are very hungry ourselves, and Sir Kirkland did come here to tell us about that too," the man chuckles and takes a sip of warm water.

"Arthur was here…" Pocahontas mutters with twinkling eyes.

"Ah, you call him Arthur, my dear?" The woman asks with a cheeky tone. Pocahontas smiles at her, tucking her hair behind her ears and looking down at her bag.

"Oh my, you fancy him don't you?" Another woman behind her, one with auburn hair, peeks behind the first woman, which shocks Pocahontas greatly, making her blush a little.

"I-I… I believe I do not, for I already have my heart to a man by the name of John Smith," Pocahontas kindly declines, though the auburn haired woman didn't change her face one bit.

"Oh, John Smith, I heard of him, though I do not think its best for you to meddle with that man. He's a trouble maker I tell you, complete opposite of Sir Kirkland," an older man in his fifties comments with fingers pointing.

"And I do not think you should lie to yourself my dear, your face shows it all," the blonde woman nods at Pocahontas, whom automatically touched her face upon the comment.

"I-I do not think so… it would be immoral of me to break my promise of waiting for him…" Pocahontas says, saddening a little.

"But the heart gets what it wants, you know. Let me ask you, who do you miss being with you right now? Who do you feel lonely without?" The old man asks, making Pocahontas picture the first man she could think of on the spur of the question: Arthur. With bitting lips, Pocahontas looks away from the workers before her, feeling utterly confused about the situation she has gotten herself into regarding love.

"Oh ignore him, dearie. You have time, do not worry. Figure out what you believe is right, and what you want. You're not playing with them, do not worry, for you have not made any official promises. But, let me give you a thought… aren't you tired of waiting?" Pocahontas stops her train of thoughts for a minute, and ponders upon the question. It is true that Pocahontas is tired of waiting and waiting for John Smith to return back to her. She knows that she has the right to choose whether she should move on or not… but… she's afraid… because Arthur is not staying for long after all.

"But love is not the only concept worrying her, the people in Jamestown are still cautious towards her," the middle aged man comments, changing the topic a little, though it did not make Pocahontas feel any better.

"Can we talk about something happy around her?" The auburn woman huffs under her breath. "Alas, my dear, tis true, especially not after that attack…"

"I have heard it from Arthur, and I know you all have hatred from us, but I assure you it is not the Powhatan's doing, but the doing of another tribe. I will promise you that I will find out who did this and apprehend the criminals appropriately, both from the attacks in my place and yours," Pocahontas answers with full seriousness. The workers all look at each other with astonishment at Pocahontas's statement.

"You had attacks to? But… do you believe that we were the perpetrators behind your attacks?"

"We found footprints from your people's shoes, holes from your people's weapons, and pieces of your people's clothing… but through all of this, I do not believe that you are the perpetrators behind this… At first there were doubts, but… he fully convinced me, and now, you all convinced me more. Such a jolly and small town cannot do such horrible damage, yes?" Pocahontas explains fully with a soft smile, warming the hearts of the citizens even more.

"Sir Kirkland did, did he not?" The auburn haired lady asks, and Pocahontas responds with a nod. "He's a such a wonderful lad… I pair you up with him!" She bluntly stated, only to be received a nudge from the blonde woman.

"He certainly is," Pocahontas says with a big grin. She knows the villagers don't mean to make her feel sad, she obviously knew this, but she couldn't help being so dim towards the subject. She also knows that her feelings towards Arthur is getting stronger and stronger, slowly overcoming her long wait for John Smith. She knows she has the right to choose… especially with that question still lingering in her head.

_Aren't you tired of waiting?_

* * *

**Arthur**

"And that is how we should try to limit the consumption of grains… Sir Kirkland? Did you listen to everything I said, old chap? Sir Kirkland? Hello? Arthur Kirkland!" Arthur jolts up upon the last call by the people he was talking to not moments ago. He feels completely embarrassed by his actions, but nodded sheepishly, hoping they wouldn't be too angry at him.

"What is going on in your head, mate?" An old man asks Arthur.

"O-Oh, its nothing to worry your minds with, good sirs," Arthur replies politely.

"It bloomin' well it does concern us! You've been helping us non stop ever since you arrived here! You even left out a plan for us to follow when you went away yesterday! Tis time for us to help!" A gruff middle aged man retorts with a booming smile, while patting Arthur's back quite violently, nearly making Arthur trip.

"I quite agree, Sir Kirkland. My husband is telling the truth! Now, what is going through your mind lately?" A relatively tall woman approaches the group of men with cups of hot tea on a tray. She hands the tea to them one by one, and after each thanks, they all peer at Arthur with curiosity.

"It truly is none of your concerns, but I appreciate the kindness, I truly do," Arthur nods as he sips his tea.

"Actually, I may have a clue, Sir Kirkland. Does this problem start with a… 'P'?" The woman asks with a smirk, which nearly made Arthur choke on tea for the second time.

"You don't mean Pocahontas now do you, mate?" The old man asks with shocked expressions.

"Wait… what did she do to you? Did she hurt you in some way? Did she cause you a lot of problems?" The middle aged man asked, getting more and more cautious in his tone. The woman simply rolls her eyes.

"Men, always so blind. Can you all not see? He's in _love_ with her," the woman sighs as she points out what seems to be obvious knowledge to her, but the men stare at her with wide eyes.

"N-No, it's not love, I was just thinking if she is doing well with her job around Jamestown by herself and of the sort… not many people have yet to accepted her," Arthur stutters before confessing his thoughts.

"That is what someone who's in love would do," she states with a wink.

"Come on honey, that's preposterous! He wouldn't fall in love with someone so different like her!" The man states to his wife, whom continues to shake her head at his comment.

"She's not very different once you got to know her better," to everyone's surprise, Arthur is the one whom defended Pocahontas. Although he seems a bit flustered, he couldn't stand people taking her the wrong way.

"In what way?" The old man asks.

"She's very knowledgable about us and our culture, she loves to explore new things and make new friends, she's optimistic, brave, kind, and have the most joyous laugh I have ever heard. She doesn't like it when you make fun of her, she loves it if you correct her mistakes, she loves to play around and be childish, she will stand up and never give up for what she believes in…" Arthur trails off once finding himself ranting effortlessly about Pocahontas to random people. He then bites his lip while blushing, trying to inch his eyes away from the woman's triumphant smile.

"I told you," she gives one last smile before sipping her tea.

"You were right, I've never seen him defend anyone like that," the middle aged man says with a surprised yet approved tone.

"He knows so much about her too, even if it has only been for… a couple of days," the old man shrugs with a smile.

"Arthur, tell us the truth, darling," the woman asks once again, giggling to herself as she watches the young man stutter the truth out.

"I… I am not allowed to love her… but… my feelings say other wise…" Arthur mumbles loud enough for the three people to hear.

"Not allowed, what do you mean?" The old man asks, scratching his head.

"…she said that she has been waiting for John Smith since he departed…" Arthur feels the struggle of explaining the whole situation to just three people, due to a sudden weight on his heart.

"John Smith? Isn't he the lad that help discover Jamestown? Ha, he's one heck of a guy-"

"He's a womaniser! He's no person for such a girl like her," the woman states, rolling her eyes as she cuts her husband's praises.

"He was the one who saved Pocahontas's father from a gun shot…" Arthur states with a frown across his face. He knows very well that he shouldn't act like this to the man that saved the King's dear life, but he can't help it but feel a little… jealous at John's achievements.

"Well, that won the maiden's heart!" The old man comments.

"Not true… you did say that she has been waiting for him for… actually, months now! Don't you think she's getting tired of waiting?" The woman asks, raising her eyebrow.

"…I… Plus, all of you could very well see the difference between John Smith and I. He's tall, handsome, blue eyes, blond, has huge muscles, everyone's hero…" Arthur trails off with a deep sigh.

"Sir Kirkland, he is not like you, I can confirm that. You're much better than him! Also, this is a question regarding your close relationship with Pocahontas; do you think she's the type of girl who cares for appearances? Doesn't she loves being with you for you?" She continues, smiling cheekily at Arthur. She very well know that Arthur is in love with Pocahontas, but his doubts and wavering feelings are blocking the truth from coming out.

"T-That's true…"

"And you know so much about her, mate! She must know the same amount of detail about you too," the middle aged man nudges Arthur a little roughly, but he knows he's only encouraging his feelings.

"Y-You're right…" Arthur stutters back, shuffling his feet back and forth with uncertainty of his feelings. This _is_ the first time he's experiencing something like love, well, as deep as he's falling for Pocahontas.

"But not many of the towns people nor all of England will approve of this-"

"Oy, don't ruin the moment!" The middle aged man points out with crossed arms.

"I'm just saying the truth…" The old man shrugs.

"Why don't we look at it this way: either he falls in love with Pocahontas, or he marrieds a French?" The woman states.

"…That's true…" the three men all nod simultaneously at the statement. Although Arthur completely agrees with the whole conversation, he still does not think that he should state his feelings for her, well, unless she states his feelings for him first. _W-Why am I hoping that Pocahontas would confess first? I don't even know if she has feelings for me! _Arthur mentally yells at himself for hoping too high. Though, he and his heart fully know that he could not escape the truth of his true and developing love for Pocahontas.

* * *

**Pocahontas**

It has been a long and exhausting first day for Pocahontas, delivering all different types of goods; from letters to parcels, and lunches to equipments. She then looks up at the sky and confirms to herself that it's noon, and according to the schedule Arthur made for her, she should go back to the Mayor's home and grab lunch for both her and Arthur.

As she continues to walk down the pavement happily in her new dress, greeting the townspeople as she passes them, she evokes feelings of accomplishment during the time of her visit to Jamestown. She was able to befriend helpers and neighbours while delivering her packages to them, and it has only been a couple of hours since her arrival. She knows she shouldn't feel too optimistic for her own good, but she couldn't help grinning and laughing as she runs pass homes she very well memorised, and towards the Mayor's house.

After a couple of knocks on the door to be respectful, she enters the warm house only to be greeted by fresh smell of soup and bread, and to her surprise, the Mayor himself. She knows that she has little relationship with the Mayor, due to him being the biggest prejudice of them all, but she can't help her good mood of hers and decides to approach him with a small bow and a smile.

"Good afternoon, Mr Mayor, it is lovely to see you," Pocahontas greets, gently shutting the door behind her. The Mayor jumps a little at the door shutting in front of him, but he soon relaxes his tensions and nods at the girl.

"G-Good afternoon to you too," he replies with a stutter, continuing to calm himself down as he sees Pocahontas approach him, gently placing her empty sac on the table.

"I have completed the morning deliveries, Mr Mayor, would that be all, or are there anymore deliveries needed to be done?" She asks very enthusiastically, shocking the Mayor more and more.

"You… enjoy this job, Princess?" The Mayor asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, I enjoy it very much! It… makes me happy to interact with the people in Jamestown and befriend them in the process," Pocahontas states honestly, easing the tension of the Mayor.

"That is… rather odd…" the Mayor mumbles, but he clasps his hands as soon as he realised that he said this rude statement out-loud.

"It's alright, Mr Mayor. I've been called worst… though that does not seem appealing… But in all honesty, I love being with unique people, they are the most interesting to be with, I must say," she smiles at the Mayor, who seems to have lost all tension in his body.

"If only you were there in my school, my dear," he points out mumbling. "You see, I was not the most popular person in school, always get bullied by children because I was short and plump. Then one day, I had this big dream to run a town that's new to the world… then guess what happened? The bullying continued…" he continues his story with a deep sigh at the end.

"Well, Mr Mayor, might I say, your dreams already came true. And as for the bullies, I am sure they are most likely working for you, as you relax at the top of the hierarchy in another continent," Pocahontas explains, making the Mayor's eyes widen with happiness.

"Y-You're right! Haha, you are definitely right, my dear!" The Mayor cheers with realisation.

"And all because you followed your dream," Pocahontas giggles at the Mayor's new-found mood.

"Haha, you made my day my dear, and such a witty statement too, did you learn that from Sir Kirkland?"

"Only from the best~"

"Oh, and speaking of Sir Kirkland, could you deliver his lunch to him? He should be talking to Mr Campri next to the town library, maybe you and him could dine there for the afternoon? And over here are the extra letters and parcels to be delivered, thank you so much my dear, and you two have fun eating," the Mayor adds the last statement with a smile, as he hands Pocahontas all the delivery objects and food she needs.

"Mr Mayor, our… relationship isn't like that," Pocahontas tries to affirm while carefully putting the objects in place inside her sac.

"Princess Pocahontas, I am terribly sorry about my behaviour before… it was… beyond rude for even me… I need you to please take care of him, that lad… he's not used to being around people for a long time, especially people who understands him as much as you do," the Mayor requests with a humble smile. Pocahontas does not fully understand what he meant by that, but she nods her head, agreeing that she will definitely take care of him. That is what she promised the moment she held his quivering hands when he nearly fell in the frozen lake.

* * *

**Arthur**

"Okay, I see," Arthur comments while yawning.

"I've counted, that is a total of thirty yawns, Sir Kirkland my lad," the bookkeeper, Mr Campri, sighs as he hands Arthur his third cup of tea today. With an embarrassed thank you, Arthur takes a sip of the delicious tea, smelling the aroma in between. "Have you not gotten sufficient enough of sleep, Sir Kirkland?" He continues to ask.

"Erm… I normally sleep less than five hours a day… which is sufficient enough, in my standards," Arthur points out, as the bookkeeper shakes his head with disappointment. He then places his tea on a wooden table outside of the bookshop.

"Well, at least you have eaten your lunch, I suppose?"

"… I'm waiting for it right now, the Mayor said that he's going to ask someone to hand it to me-"

"And your delivery girl has arrived~" Arthur jumps as he suddenly finds himself meeting face to face with none other than Pocahontas. He thanked the lord that his tea was not on his hands the moment Pocahontas decided to scare him awake.

"Pocahontas, don't scare me like that!" Arthur pouts, placing a hand on his chest to stop the rapid beating of his heart. Instead of showing feelings of concern, Pocahontas giggles at the sight. She then rests her sac and the bag of food the Mayor gave her on top of the wooden table.

"Aww, but I love seeing your cute pouting face," Pocahontas teases, poking Arthur's soft cheeks with her fingers, which makes him red on the face once again.

"Aah, you fingers are cold!" Arthur pesters, shielding his cheeks from the palms of his hands. Pocahontas looks at Arthur once more and an idea popped in her mind, and a mischievous smile traces across Pocahontas's lips.

"Then… here comes cold fingers," Pocahontas warns, wiggling her fingers back and forth as she aims to press her hands on Arthur's ears, neck, and cheeks. Arthur tries his best to dodge them, but Pocahontas's hands are too quick and sly for him to dodge. In the end, it was not Pocahontas's victory that ended their comedic routine, it was an 'ahem' made by the chuckling bookkeeper himself, whom at first was surprised by the overall interaction between Jamestown's hero and a native. The two both look at him, and with awkward glances, immediately shift themselves to a standing position with hands behind their backs and red faces.

"You two seem to be very close to each other… could it be, are you two hiding something?" Mr Campri asks with a sly tone. Arthur and Pocahontas look at each other, before shaking their heads at Mr Campri's suspicion.

"Not at all, we are just close friends," Pocahontas states with a smile. She then diverts her attention to the food she brought with her. "Arthur, we should start eating before the food gets cold," she comments as she makes her way to the table and situates herself on an empty chair.

"Oh, yes, of course," Arthur shortly follows her and sits himself in front of her. Pocahontas then rummages through the bag and pulls out two wrapped oval-looking substances, before handing one to Arthur. They both open the bag to each reveal a sandwich with sliced chicken, lettuce, cheese, and peppers between two slices of bread. Pocahontas peers at the unusual looking meal, feeling the loaf of bread with her fingertips and questioning the unusually rough texture. She then looks up at Arthur to find him happily munching away from the tip of the sandwich. After peering at her food once more, she begins to eat it the way Arthur did with his.

"Oh my, this is delicious! What is this? This taste is very unusual!" Pocahontas comments in between munches as she continues to marvel at the sandwich before her. Arthur chuckles at Pocahontas's innocence and begins to explain it to her.

"It's called a sandwich. To put it in short terms, it's a combination of two slices of bread with anything you want between them. In England, it usually contains vegetables and meat, but it depends on the country," Arthur explains to her, whom nods and takes another bite off the heavenly delicacy.

"So Arthur, how was your day?" Pocahontas asks, shifting the conversation back to their personal life.

"It was good, thank you for asking. I manage to complete many of the tasks I listed before the afternoon started. How was yours? Did anything… unfavourable happened?" he replies, munching into his sandwich.

"Nothing of the sort! Everyone in Jamestown is very nice and conversational, I greatly enjoyed talking to each one of them! There were many whom feared me, but once I calmly approached them, they acted nicer towards me," Pocahontas cheerfully states, munching onto her sandwich happily.

"That is good," this made Arthur smile and also sigh of relief. He then fidgets with his fingers a little, making Pocahontas wonder a little.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" She asks, making Arthur jump a little. He bites his lip a little, shifting his gaze back and forth. It took a while, but he finally confessed, placing his sandwich on the table.

"Pocahontas… I… don't want you to be angry at me… but I… purposely gave you that specific list of people to deliver to, because I know that they would act kind, and would never hurt you… or do anything… else to you…" Arthur confesses with his head lowered. Pocahontas looks at him with a hurt expression. She places her sandwich down and wipe her hands with a napkin from her pocket. Arthur peeks a look at Pocahontas's expression and immediately felt terrible for doubting her like this. He knew he shouldn't do this to her, especially when she enjoyed everyone being happy around her. _Why did you have to tell her now, Arthur? I'm sure there were other times you could have told her… yeah right, she would probably be angrier if I told her later…_Arthur contemplates back and forth in his head. But before he could look up and apologise, he feels two warm hands on his cheeks, which commanded his head to move up and gaze upon Pocahontas's warm smile. The table isn't long nor large, so Pocahontas was able to do this without the need to stand up or shift her body in any way.

"Arthur, I would never get mad at you, especially when you're making such a cute face," Pocahontas giggles at the end. She then sighs and goes back to her serious yet comforting tone. "Arthur, I am not angry that you doubted me like this. This simply means that we are even."

"W-What do you mean?"

"In truth, I doubted you during the events. I didn't… think that you would be able to use a bow and arrow, or win the hand-to-hand combat… and I'm very sorry for doubting you like that and never telling you until now. Arthur, I hate myself for doubting you, which is why I clearly know why you would doubt me too. There are so many reasons for you to doubt me, and you looking at those reasons clearly mean that you care deeply for me and my safety."

"Don't hate yourself, Pocahontas. And as for you, doubting me clearly means that you care for me as well," Arthur smiles, placing both his hands on top of Pocahontas's. This warms Pocahontas greatly, diminishing all the negative thoughts she had about herself. "I also think this also means that we need to learn more about each other."

"I agree, and Arthur Kirkland, did you think that I would not notice such a fantasy situation? Even though I was perfectly full of myself, I did notice that everyone's expression towards me were too good to be true," Pocahontas giggles. Arthur smiles and lifts her hands and place it on the table, with his hand still over her's.

"I knew that you love people; taking with them, playing with them, all of the sort. I was just… worried about the outcome of their feelings for you… but, being able to converse with so many people, and at the same time, getting them to open their boundaries for you is something only an amazing princess would be able to do," Arthur sincerely comments, making Pocahontas blush. She then grips Arthur's hand tight.

"Thank you…And having the ability to know every villager's emotions towards a certain situation is something only a brilliant and dedicated person would do, Sir Arthur Kirkland," she comments, making Arthur blush as well.

"T-Thank you…" Arthur mumbles, blushing even brighter. This makes Pocahontas giggle, relaxing her hands from her grip on Arthur's hands. She then notices the placement of her hands and slowly move them away from Arthur's.

"Erm, sorry if I gripped too hard."

"Y-You didn't… it's fine…"

"It has been, um, two days now since we talked normally like this," Pocahontas states, munching back on her sandwich.

"It has, has it not? Due to the event yesterday and the work we have to accomplish today, we do not have the time we used to have to… simply relax," Arthur states back, nearly finishing his sandwich about now.

"I really miss it," she declares with a soft smile.

"I-I do as well…" Arthur mumbles back in return with a slight blush across his cheeks.

"Arthur, you blush too much," Pocahontas points out with a giggle.

"W-Well maybe it's because you're saying things that makes me… feel weird…"

"Weird how?"

"I don't know… you call me cute a lot though…"

"But I'm only saying the truth, Arthur. You are very cute, and very pretty too."

"Eh?" Arthur blushes harder this time, making Pocahontas giggle once more. "I-I really am not though…"

"Yes you are! Stop denying, Arthur."

"Oh, so when you're with her, you don't yawn," Mr Campi cuts between the conversation as he starts sweeping the front of his store. Pocahontas looks at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yawn? What do you mean, Mr Campi?" She asks with curiosity. Arthur bites his lip with worry, which intrigues Pocahontas even more.

"Sorry for cutting your conversation, Princess Pocahontas, but this young man, believe it or not, was yawning about thirty times before your arrival," Mr Campi confesses. Pocahontas then diverts her attention to Arthur.

"Arthur, please don't tell me that you didn't sleep at all last night," she asks with worry in her tone. Arthur blinks at her a few times before shaking his head in a guilty manner. Pocahontas looks at him and sighs. "Arthur, I told you that you should have a good amount of sleep every day to be healthy. What were you doing the whole night?"

"… Trying to develop a list of things to do for the town, and figuring out the people that invaded both of our towns…" Arthur confesses, making Pocahontas sigh once more. She then gets up from her seat and walk towards Arthur before grabbing his bag from the side of his seat and placing it over her shoulders. Arthur meanwhile looks at her with utter confusion before getting up from his seat, but before he could retort, Pocahontas places her finger on his nose.

"You young man need to go home and sleep for the rest of the afternoon, while _I_ will do both your jobs and mine," Pocahontas declares, folding her arms as she affirms her stance on her objective. Arthur looks at her with wide eyes.

"Wait, what? No, you can't, there is too much work for you to handle alone," but his retorts are meaningless, for Pocahontas continues to shake her head. She then walks behind Arthur and pushes him forward until they step out of the store's boundaries.

"I promise I will do everything according to your instructions, and at the same time, I will try to help you figure out the perpetrators for the incident two days ago. There is no need to worry, Arthur," Pocahontas affirms as she continues to push Arthur. Despite his conscious telling him not to leave Pocahontas with two large jobs, he believes that he should trust her on this matter and not doubt her. With a loud sigh, he turns around and faces Pocahontas.

"Okay… I will, but Pocahontas, promise me that no matter what happens, don't get hurt or let anyone hurt you," he states, surprising Pocahontas a bit with his seriousness. She gives Arthur a nod and a smile.

"I promise… if you promise me the same thing, Arthur."

* * *

**While Arthur is taking his long-deserved rest, Pocahontas will try and complete both jobs within the respected time given! Let's see how this will turn out ;) **


	10. Pocahontas I part 10

**Hey everyone ^^ I'd thought I would surprise everyone by posting part 10 right after part 11 due to the long hiatus that I, again, apologise for.**

**Thank you all for following and liking this story, and I hope you enjoyed this part as much as the previous one ;)**

* * *

**Pocahontas**

"Although I told him that I could handle this, juggling so many things at once is very hard to do…" Pocahontas mumbles as she reads Arthur's notebook with fumbling eyebrows and pressing her lips with confusion. It has been approximately two and half hours since she started doing both her job and Arthur's, and in all honesty, it was the most exhausting two and a half hours of her life. She had been running around the town non-stop, delivering parcels, and giving instructions based on Arthur's notes and on her own instincts. She was able to help find a way to deliver the food from one part of Jamestown to another in the most efficient way, and even to figure out shortcuts for the villagers to use to go to their destinations earlier. With Arthur's notes and Pocahontas's instincts, she was able to get multiple things done in a short amount of time. Some people praised and thanked her for her efforts to fill in Arthur's role, while others, as she noticed, felt suspicion towards the reason why Arthur would feel drowsy. Nevertheless, she ignored them for now and focused on getting the task at hand and gaining trust between the people that need her.

Pocahontas is currently walking with her animal companions while reading the notes regarding Arthur's findings on the mysterious perpetrators behind the attacks. At the same time, the young woman on her way to deliver a package to Mr Robinson, then meet up with Professor Mulley in an hour. Pocahontas can feel the intense and uncomfortable strain on her shoulders, due to carrying two bags for quite a long time. Although Meeko and Percy volunteered to carry small parcels, it still did not diminish the weight that's dragging her down. Alas, Pocahontas minimised her focus on her pain and entirely focused her mindset on the clues Arthur found.

"There were spears and arrows lying about… the perpetrators ransacked the town trying to figure out where the resources were… they left footprints on purpose… the shoe sizes were large and the patterns were not of Jamestown… they ransacked the areas with supplies and resources… did the same for Pocahontas's village but wearing our clothes and using our weapons…" Pocahontas mumbles the words written in the book. She marvels at the amount of information Arthur gathered, especially regarding the colour of the feathers, the shoe sizes, the sharpness of the arrow's blade and such, and he even sketched pictures of the items all over the maze of his notes. _Arthur is a very talented individual,_ this was all Pocahontas could think about as she continues to stare at the notebook. Unfortunately, none of her clues nor Arthur's could clearly identify the criminals behind this. With a sigh, Pocahontas close the book shut and walks a little further until she reached Mr Robinson's house to deliver his package, which was rather heavy.

As she knocks on the door, a rather happy looking man opens it and greets Pocahontas with a smile. "Here is your package, Mr Robinson," Pocahontas smiles and hands him his delivery.

"Oh, thank you… um… you like being called Pocahontas, am I right?" Mr Robinson asks politely.

"Yes, that is true."

"Okay then, thank you very much, Pocahontas, for delivering such a heavy parcel," Mr Robinson states, lifting the parcel up and down as he experiments with the weight.

"It is a very heavy parcel, but may I ask, what is inside the parcel that makes it so heavy?" She asks, intrigued.

"Locks."

"Locks? Why would a tailor need so many locks?" She is now utterly confused about the reasoning to need a lot of heavy locks. Mr Robinson looks around for a minute, before moving closer to Pocahontas.

"Don't tell anyone Pocahontas but… just three days ago, some thieves stole clothing from my shop. It wasn't anything very expensive or of the sort, do not worry, because those clothes were a mistake of the order a customer gave us," Mr Robinson explains in a hushing tone, as Pocahontas nods. He then continues his story, "so my wife and I were making these uniforms for a customer, twenty of them he told us, in large sizes because it was for large men working in the fields. He wrote 'blue uniforms' in his paper, but when we showed him the uniforms, he declared that he wanted brown uniforms. The argument didn't last long, mainly because my wife was the one arguing most of the time. In the end, I store the twenty uniforms in the shed for the night, but by daylight, they were all gone! It was strange, but the good thing is that those uniforms were not valuable, but I need to be prepared in case something like this happens again."

"Oh my, I hope these locks will help you, Mr Robinson… but… who would steal so many uniforms?" She asks with a puzzled tone.

"But that is not all, my dear! Some store owners told me that some of their stuff were stolen, such as boots, helmets, and two firearms, but we're all worried about the two firearms the most. So far, only the mayor and small store owners know about the missing objects," he exclaims, scratching his head in confusion.

"How did they steal it? I'm sure they left a mark, yes?" She asks, and Mr Robinson affirms.

"They scratched it somehow and dented the door knob, which is weird because I imagined them to use another metal to break it instead of something else," Pocahontas ponders some more about this unusual event. Then, something popped in her mind.

"Scratch… stolen guns, uniforms, hats, and boots… They used a rock and dagger to open the lock on the door! Oh my spirits, it makes sense now!" Pocahontas raises, nearly making the poor man jump with shock. With a cheerful goodbye, Pocahontas dashes out of the pavement, and towards the next house of her delivery. She knows that she needs to do this quick and fast before visiting Arthur. She needs to tell him this discovery immediately, for although it did not tell her the name of the perpetrators, it did confirm the fact that the invasion of her village was planned and done by her people of another tribe, and that same tribe attacked Jamestown.

* * *

After nearly an hour of her speedy delivery and information giving, Pocahontas feels more than exhausted now. Nearly all but one thing needs to be done before she could go to the Mayor's house and relax all she wants. She deserved it, especially through all the hard work lugging around two bags, thinking about the clues, and delivering her packages and the written instructions to the people of Jamestown. She could not believe the amount of effort Arthur goes through daily, and after hearing how big England is, it gives Pocahontas headaches just trying to comprehend Arthur's work back at his home. _His home… he'll be leaving in two days or so… that will be- no, Pocahontas, stop, you need to focus on giving this information to Arthur, not get depressed about him leaving,_ Pocahontas affirms herself, shaking her head from the negative thoughts. With one last duty, Pocahontas firmly marches to her target: Mr Mulley's house.

As Pocahontas approaches the home, she gives two light knocks on the wooden wall. After waiting for seconds, she hears no response from Mr Mulley himself. Feeling the exhaustion eating her, Pocahontas knocks once more, louder this time. Silence greets her again. She first questions whether Mr Muller is actually inside his home, but as she quiets down, she could hear murmurs of groups of people talking beyond the back of the house. Since this might be a chance to see if the one talking is Mr Muller, Pocahontas took this opportunity and tiptoes quickly behind the house. To her fortunate surprise, she spots him talking to four other men much bigger than him. The four men were carrying waggons full of small substances that Pocahontas seem to be familiarised with. As she peers closer to the substances, her eyes grew to unproportionate sizes, and her heart beats uncontrollably faster.

"Wait, stop!" She yells, rushing to the five men ahead of her. The men all stopped whatever they were doing and look up at the young maiden running to their direction. Mr Mulley pushes his glasses up and looks at Pocahontas questionably. Meanwhile, the four men all look at her with disgust.

"Ah, Princess Pocahontas, I heard that you are filling in for Sir Kirkland. I will be with you momentarily, please wait in my living room with my wife in the meantime," Mr Mulley waves at her. Pocahontas looks at him with a puzzled expression before shaking her head.

"Although I am here to see you, Mr Mulley, I came here to warn you about these mushrooms you picked up. You cannot eat these mushrooms," she exclaims, pointing at the vegetables before her. One of the men looks at her with an annoyed expression.

"Huh? And why can't we? Afraid that we took your food you barbarian?" He boldly asks with a loud voice. Pocahontas simply looks at him with partly hurt expression, but her priority was not her emotions, but the safety of the citizens.

"No, these mushrooms are poisonous!" She declares loud enough for some of the neighbours so hear.

"T-They are?" Mr Mulley looks at her with an agape mouth.

"What is with all the shouting, honey? What's wrong?" Mrs Mulley asks with a concerned tone as she walks out of her house to approach her husband.

"Poisonous, yeah right!" Another man out of the four men laughed at Pocahontas's claim. "We picked these with our bare hands, there is no way these are poisonous! Plus, all of the mushrooms we ate so far are fine, you're just scared that we're taking what's rightfully ours!"

"I am not, I am merely informing you something that could lead to your death," Pocahontas exclaims, frustrated now. She finally understands the pain of what Arthur had to personally deal with throughout the event back in her village. Sometimes, people make the most unreasonable claims.

"Oh yeah, and what can you prove that these are poisonous?" Another man of the group asks with a smirk.

"And what can you prove that they are not?" Pocahontas retorts, making the four men glare at her with annoyance.

"Please, everyone calm down, if these are intact poisonous, then we need to dispose of them immediately!" Mr Mulley states as he tries to calm the people before him.

"No way! We spent all day picking these in order to prevent Jamestown from starving till spring! We wouldn't have spent all of our precious time and efforts doing this if it weren't for you barbarians ransacking our town!" One man yells loud enough for people to come out of their houses to spectate the commotion. Murmurs in the background can be heard, with all of them directly pointing at Pocahontas negatively.

"My people did not attack your people yesterday, we were attacked too!"

"Oh yeah, and what proof do you have?"

"What proof do _you_ have blaming _my_ people for something we did not do? There are thousands of tribes beyond this area, surely you have thought that at least one of them attacked you yesterday," Pocahontas questions him back with a serious tone. The man wants no more of this nonsense bickering, so he clenches his fists and moves towards Pocahontas, glaring at her.

"Listen here, woman, shut up and know your place! Who else would be angry at us other than you and your fellow Indians? You are in OUR territory, OUR land! What right do you have to tell us what to do, barbarian?" Pocahontas simply stares at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe the words that are coming from his mouth, moreover, she couldn't believe what she had heard. Her heart pumps louder and louder, and her hands form into fists. She then looks up and stares at the man angrily. The first thought that came across her is simply; I now know what Arthur had to deal with.

"First of all, how dare you claim this land as yours. This is our land, not yours. You are inhabitants of this land, and you took it from us. I have all the right to tell you what to do with the land that my people lived and survived on for centuries! Second of all, just because you took this land from us, telling us that _we,_ out of all people, don't know how to use it, does not mean that we have to appreciate or like you! We simply want peace and cooperation between our people, but some of you detest us before we could even simply greet you! My people lived in this land for generations, don't you _dare_ tell me things that I know of! The ones who died making the mistake of eating that mushroom were _my _people, not yours! I am only trying to prevent that mistake from repeating itself," Pocahontas continues to glare at the man with anger erupting from within her. She hates herself when she's acting like this, but she knows that she could not hold this anger for long. The man looked at her with a worried expression, but before he could say anything, his friend behind him took his chance.

"What right do you have saying all that bullshit to us? You're not even civilised! Don't make me kill you, you stupid woman!" The man threatens Pocahontas, whom to his surprise, did not phase at all.

"Civilised? What do you believe civilised means? Half of you cannot read or write, or even do both. Some of us are educated, others are not, this goes for every society. If you are civilised, then why did you threaten to kill me? It is a fact that civilised humans do not threaten to kill each other." She ends her statement raising her eyebrow at the man with arms crossed. The man stutters between his word, but before he could yell at Pocahontas once more, Mr Mulley ends the tension.

"Okay, okay, that is enough. I… I believe Princess Pocahontas is right," he concludes, though he received intense glares from the four men before him. Pocahontas sighs, for it can be seen that the four men and some of the spectators do not believe her claim of the mushrooms being poisoned.

With a smile and nod at Mr Mulley, Pocahontas then walks forward, takes a piece of mushroom, and breaks it into two. The audience all stare at her with confusion and horror, wondering if she will eat the mushroom or make one of the citizens eat it. If she eats it and lives, then it completely diminishes her previous statement and strengthens the men's statements. On the other hand, if she feeds it to a citizen and he or she dies, then she will be labelled as a murderer. To everyone's surprise, Pocahontas did nothing of the sort, instead, she takes the stem of the mushroom, and rubs it on her hand. Everyone watches with confusion at her actions, but moments later, all eyes widen at Pocahontas's hand. To their surprise, the area of where she rubbed turn bright red with dark red spots all over it. She then displays her horrid hand to the people before her, whom all shuddered at the sight of it slowly bubbling before them.

"This is the result of the mushroom's effect on the skin, but if you eat it, it will look like this inside of you, and you will die a painful death," Pocahontas explains, wincing while displaying her hand for the audience to see.

"D-Does it hurt, Princess Pocahontas?" Mr Mulley asks, cringing from the sight before him. Pocahontas looks at him with pressing lips.

"It's painful, and it feels like it's slowly burning through my skin," she describes, squinting her eyes from the pain she tries to hold. The crowd all look at the pained expression made my Pocahontas, and feelings of guilt build up inside of them the more they look at the pain the Princess had to go through.

"Now do you all see, it is poisonous! Princess Pocahontas, risked being in pain to show you all this. Princess, how do you stop the pain, do you have any medicine with you?" Mr Mulley panics and runs over to the maiden. She then simply smiles at him in reassurance. She turns to her right to quickly signal Meeko to venture inside her bag. Meeko responds with a salute and rushes into her bag. He then pulls out a small capsule, leaves, and something similar to a bandage. Pocahontas, with the villagers as spectators, place a small amount of cream from the capsule on her hand, and after closing it tight, she places leaves all over it and finally wraps it firmly with a bandage. At the end, she finally releases a big breath and rubs her hand delicately.

"It will be okay in a while, I treated this with specific anti-poison medicine from my village… it still hurts though," Pocahontas smiles as she somewhat calms Mr Mulley and the villagers.

"Sorry… Princess…" Pocahontas turns to look at one of the four men lowering his head to her. She simply stares at him in shock, and she continues to do so as two more lower their heads in shame. The last one, cringed a little, lowers his head too. Pocahontas looks at all four of them and feels sort of embarrassed from all of this.

"It's okay, it's fine… I am sorry as well for… yelling like that, it was rude of me to blame you for something your country ordered you to do… I am fully aware of the fact that you are not to blame for taking this land," Pocahontas respectfully smiles back.

"And I shouldn't have said all those things to you… it's just… the way you talked and act… and the ability to read as well… it frustrates me, you know, because… you looked like an aristocrat from the rest of us," the man rubs his head in shame.

"Well… I mean, she _is_ a monarch…" Mr Mulley comments.

"But you know how aristocrats are with us! They treat us like pigs… and seeing you act like one yet doing all this effort for people like us frustrates me… for once, we wanted to be treated not as a minority… nor be degraded as one," he confesses, lowering the heads of the crowd at the same time. This reasoning surprises Pocahontas, for even in her home village, no one sees her as a higher power due to her friendly and accepting nature. She now finally understands one of the reasons why the people of Jamestown detest her.

"I have never thought of you all as a minority, in fact, I have always wanted to stand the same ground as all of you and be friends," Pocahontas innocently states, making the rest of the town look up at her with confusion. "I understand the struggles all of you are facing today, for some of you did make me feel inferior as well, but I believe that instead of throwing more hate, we should all come to understand one another and learn from each other. Unlike the aristocrats from your place, I will listen to all of you, and I will never stop listening," Pocahontas declares with a soft smile, lighting up the mood of the citizens.

"T-Thank you for that…" the man blushing replies, to which Pocahontas gently smiles back. Even though she can still feel the pain coming from her hand, she did not care, for seeing the townspeople smile warmly at her slowly diminishes the throbbing pain.

* * *

"Oh, what a day… my back is in pain, my shoulders feel like they're falling off, and my legs feel like they want to faint," Pocahontas groans as she stretches her arms high and yawns.

After the whole event in Mr Mulley's place, and delivering his letter, Pocahontas finally finishes her dual jobs and is heading back to the Mayor's house to take her stuff to her accommodation for the night. As the sun continues to set, Pocahontas could feel the winter breeze skidding past her cheeks, making her clutch her arms tight from the sudden cold. As she walks down her own route, a shorter one, that leads to the Mayor's house, she waves goodbyes to the people of Jamestown, as they to wave back at her with a smile.

With happy thoughts in mind of achieving the goals she set herself and promised Arthur, she turns right to a long alleyway and sees three girls carrying relatively medium sized buckets. She peers at them for a while with her animal companions trailing behind her. Out of her good nature, she quickly approaches them in order to see if they need any help. As she comes closer, she could see that these are actually young women, about the same age as her, wearing colourful yet fancy outfits, which confused her a little as to why they're doing chores in such outfits. Upon seeing Pocahontas, the three women stop at their place and stare at Pocahontas with a smile on their face.

"Good evening, Princess Pocahontas, how was your day visit in Jamestown?" A brunette in green asks with a soft smile. Naturally, Pocahontas smiles back at her.

"It has been a wonderful yet tiring day, I hope a night's rest will do me good for tomorrow. And please, call me Pocahontas," she points out.

"Oh, then as you say, Pocahontas," the blonde winks at her with a soft giggle.

"May I ask, where are you going to dorm tonight? The Mayor's house?" The dirty-blonde asks politely.

"Oh no, that would be too troublesome for them. I think the place is called 'Night Tavern', and I heard from Mrs Potters it's a very comfortable place to stay."

"Oh my, isn't that where Sir Kirkland stays?" The brunette gasps with a smile.

"Oh yes, it is, it is! Oh how I'd love to meet Sir Kirkland again, he seemed so busy to talk to today," The blonde pouts, causing Pocahontas to giggle slightly at her cuteness.

"He is, and he was very tired too. I told Arthur many times to watch his sleep schedule because he's the type of person that would not notice the amount of time he spends on a certain activity, especially if he puts his mind to it," she reveals to the young women, causing them to giggle.

"You called him 'Arthur'! Why you must be very close to him, am I right?" The dirty-blonde questions her with a cheeky smile, causing Pocahontas to blush a little.

"Oh, haha, yes we are. I guess a lot of people notice that today."

"Wait, do you love him, Pocahontas?" The blonde asks teasingly.

"That… I have yet to figure out… but he is very special to me…"

"Awww, that is very cute~" The brunette teases, causing Pocahontas to giggle. She again looks at the buckets that they are holding.

"If you do not mind, may I ask, why are you carrying rusty buckets full of water while wearing such beautiful dresses?" She places her finger on her lip confusingly. The three girls all look at her with a kind smile, before nodding at each other.

"For this~"

Pocahontas suddenly screams as she finds herself drenched is freezing water from head to toe. Her beautiful and favourite dress is wet all over, no dry marks whatsoever to warm even a speck of her body. The water continues to flow from the outer layer, into the inner layer, piercing her skin with the cold liquid. Her once dry hair is completely wet, as it flops down her back and covering her eyes a little. Her beautiful hair clip was met with an unfortunate fate as it breaks to pieces from the pressure of the water pushing it to a rock. She can feel the uncomfortable touch of wet socks inside her water covered boots, as her toes freeze from the cold water. Her whole skin begins to turn a shade of red from the cold, and her body begins to go numb from the sudden arctic liquid that poured down on her from the buckets the girls were holding. In addition to the numbing and frozen feeling, the now strong winds do not prevent her from developing an illness from this.

"Hmph! Ya think you can have Sir Kirkland? Ya gotta be kidding me, ya barbaric tramp!"

* * *

**Whoah what do we have here o.O drama? fight? Well, looks like we'll have to see next chapter ;) Unfortunately, the next one will not be posted as fast as this one, but hopefully it'll be posted soon! I have to compelete some assignments, as well as exam prep, so let's see where this will take me :) **


End file.
